Guardians of DXD
by Slim A Lou Prime
Summary: A Titan is captured by the Vex and is experiment on. In this escape he is thrown into a world of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. He will need to choose a side and survive all the people lusting after his power. And who knows maybe a flew young guardians he saved, will be stupid enough to look for him. OC/harem: ratted M because DxD and Gore. multi-crossover starting chapter 8
1. A world without Light

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OC and his personality and back story.

Slim A Lou Prime: "Welcome to my very first Story about one of the other me's. I it looks like he got himself into a 'problem' let's see what he will do. Some things to get out of the way before we start, Guardians will have will have special artifacts, unlike in the game however these artifact will be useable weapons, tool, and or items. they will grant their owner not only status buffs like in the game but special abilities and the obvious powerful weapon. like the exotics they will have light and dark themes. In my version of destiny most Guardian will have one or two artifacts, few will have three maybe four but I'm going to max it at five. my guardian will possess two artifacts for now they are as following."

The Cross of Protector: as the name in implies this artifact is a silver cross, like the one worn around the neck of a Christian, it will warn the owner of dark or demonic presence nearby by will glowing red. it also grand damage residence to dark and demonic attacks.

The Chain of the Tormented: think of this artifact as a mix between Ghost Rider's and Scorpion's chain, unlike their chain the wielder of this chain can change the end if at will. the owner can also it can also send elemental power of the current wielder sub class to the target it is attached to. as you probably guessed the chain also will myth the same element as the guardian, fire when solar, electricity when arc, when Void it will have a purely glow to it. The one end chain is wrapped around my guardian's right arm while the other is connected to this chest plate.

Slim A Lou Prime: "allow be to describe Slim A Lou of the Destiny universe for you. He is a level 40 titan with the old guard shadier. his helm The _An Insurmountable skullfort_ , torso _Duskrender Type 0_ , arms _Spektar Gauntlets (red glow)_ , legs _Spektar Pandion Greaves (red Glow)_ , mark _tarlowe Mark_ , and the ghost _vanguard shell_."

"his weapons primary _Questing Beast,_ secondary _Invective_ , heavy Dread-Fang."

"his ghosts name is Sid"

Death Scar: a death scar is the name that is given to the wounded that killed said person before they came back to life as a guardian

and without further ado the story

* * *

"Set course for Venus, I got a date with a Gate Lord," I said to my Ghost. My helmet was sitting on the desk right beside my pilot seat. I looked into a small mirror I had in the cockpit. My face my was of Caucasian descent. I notice that my facial hair was starting got become apparent which meant one thing. I had to shave again. but that had to wait I had gotten reports of a Gate Lord on Venus. Weirdly enough, this particular Gate Lord was not hanging out near a Vex Gate. This one was roaming the surface of Venus with a small escort of Vex Goblins and a few Hobgoblins.

"Right, setting course now." my Ghost stated.

My ship's engines spun to life and we soon were on our way to Venus. Upon exiting Jump, I quickly started towards the planet. Upon landing, I quickly survey my drop zone. Seeing it was clear, I lowered my weapon.

"So ware is this guy." I asked my Ghost.

"Last reports him being seen near the Terminus." Sid replied.

"Right then let's go!"

I summoned my Sparrow and took off. along the way I stopped to help a squad of guardians with a squad of Vex that had them pined down, but one fist of havoc made quick work of them. Upon arrival near the Terminus, I spot the Gate Lord.

'There you are.' I thought to myself, raising my primary weapon. I took aim at one of the one of the Hobgoblins and fired. Making quick work of him, I move to the next. By this time, they spotted me and began to return fire.

The Hobgoblins took up sniping positions while the goblins recklessly charged me. Knowing that they not that big of a threat, I got back to taking out the Hobgoblins.

"Why is that Gate Lord just standing there?" Sid chimed in.

Surprised by the update it just got from my ghost, I popped my head over the cover I was currently behind and low and behold the Gate Lord was just standing there looking at me with is single red eye.

"Dounno, maybe he is so scared of me he can't move," I respond, while dispatching another Goblin.

Just then, a sniper round sailed right by my head. I swiftly dunk back into cover, I took that moment to scan for the Hobgoblin that nearly offed me. I spotting him starting about forty feet away from me. I will my chain artifact to change the end to a point then I sent it flying toward the Hobgoblin. When it impaled him, I grab the chain with my other hand and pulled as hard as I could, sending him hurtling toward me. With my chain arm, I punched him the his core splintering him in two before he disintegrated into ash.

Seeing that I had killed the Gate Lord's escorts, I then set my sights on the head honcho himself. I got up out of cover and started to walk toward him.

"What are you doing?" Sid asked nervously.

"Well, this Gate Lord did not attack me when I was fighting his minions, that has near happed before, call me a little curious." I replied back.

"You know that they said about curiosity." Sid retorted.

"Yea, but I'm no cat." I grinned.

At this time, the Gate Lord also decided to start moving and he too started to walk towards me. We both stopped when we were a good fifteen feet away from each other. My weapon lowered and his pointed toward the sky.

"So how's your day going?" I asked the Gate Lord, not expecting a reply.

The Gate Lord replied with unintelligible beeps and synthetic screams.

"Sure." I retorted, not understanding what it said.

Just then, black and stormy clouds appeared around me. I cursed then raised my weapon to shot the Gate Lord only to see at Minotaur bring his hand down on my head. I staggered back and pulled out Invective letting loose four shots of hell into the Minotaur killing it. Looking at my radar, I was comply surrounded by the Vex. They all at began to shot me at once making quick work of my word shielding.

As soon as my shield dropped, I called upon the void and deployed a Ward of Dawn to protect myself, but they did not let up the fire.

"Sid, how long before the Ward drops?!" I yelled.

"With this much fire, not very long." Sid Replied hazily.

'I needed support' I thought. "Sid call down the ship for a bombing run!"

Sid nodded and disappeared.

I hopped on the radio and yelled, "Calling any guardians in the area in need immediate support!"

A few seconds pasted then I heard, "This is fire team Burring Star. We are move to support, ETA one minute."

Then I heard a sound that that made my heart stop... the Ward of Dawn broke down. In an instant my shield was down again, I was about to jump into the air and summon The Hammer of Sol when the Gate Lord braught his fist down on my face. Then the world went dark as I slipped into unconsciousness. I could hear the faint sound of a Sparrow in the distance.

"Damn it."

And then with that, the world went black.

* * *

I slowly started to open my eyes. Moving my head back and forth, I tried to move my hands, but found they were bounded to the table I was spread out on. Then I noticed that my helmet was not on my head. The room was dark my eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness, but I swore I could hear the sound of machinery.

"Sid" I said weakly, scanning that little I could see of the room trying find my Ghost, but to no avail. I started to pull agents the bound my arms ache as I tried to move them, but the bound held firm. Then I heard the sound of heavy footsteps. I look down to see one light moving towards me. When it got in front of me, it stopped and a dim red light lit the room enough so that I could see my captor. It was the Gate Lord.

The Gate Lord made more unintelligible beeping.

I smirked. "If you wanted to show me your home, you should have asked."

It turned to what I could only see as a table tall enough to accommodate the Gate Lord's height. Then I noticed a cylinder vile that, to my shock, contained my Ghost.

"Sid!" I yelled, but the ghost made no move to acknowledge me

I started to pull at my bounds again, but they still held firm. Noticing it was no use I turned back to see the Gate Lord give a another Gate Lord's eye to some kind of Vex engineer. it took the eye from the gate lord hand turn and started to do something to it. Then form out of no ware two mechanical arms grabbed by head holding it still while a another arm grabbed my left eyelid and held it open. I tried to squirm but the arms that held my head did not budge. to my horror one of arm the arms what was holding my head let go then came to my eye, what was being kept open, and move its 'fingers' into my eye socket then pulled my eye out. I screamed in pain as jerked my head with all might, I was able to break out the arms clutches but they quirky took hold of my head ones more. Tears stated to well up out of my right eye and blood out of my left.

By the time the arms were done removing my left eye, the Vex goblin engineer finished with whatever it was doing and handed the dead Gate Lord's eye back to the Gate Lord before me. The Gate Lord then turn to me then place the eye in one of the mechanical arms. Then it started to plant the dead Gate Lord's eye into my now vacant left eye socket. The ounces "dead" Vex eye Sprang to life and start to build itself into my left eye the pain was excruciating. I continued to scream in pain. the Vex Gate Lord only watch me as the eye did its thing. eventually I stated to get used to the pain, was a vary manly scream though. I stopped scream and started to grunt in hiss, as the vex eye finished building itself into my left eye socket, my vision returned and I could now see out of "my" left eye again. then the monarchical arm retracted and the Gate Lord turned and left me to my prison.

Once he left I began to use my Sol powers to heat up my chain arm to try and weaken my bound. To my joy it started to give way and with all my strength a pulled and the bound broke. now with my free and I stated to do the same to my other bound in a matter of minutes I was free. then I turned to my Ghost and jumped to the table we was at I broke the class and held him in my hand. "Sid… Sid… come on partner you have had enough beauty sleep" I spoke, then his eye started to flicker and turn 'on'.

"Ugghh did someone catch the number on that truck that hit us."

I smiled. "No but we need to get out of here before Mr. Gate Lord the twenty third comes back." I Joked.

"Right." then he disappeared.

'Let's go.' he said directly into my mind.

'I could use my weapons.' as soon as I said that my weapons appeared in my hands then my helmet metalized.

'Now let's go.'

* * *

*gun shots*

"Have you found an exit yet Sid" I asked Sid as I was Run n' and gun n'.

"As a matter a fact I have, turn left here." Sid order.

I turned at came to a medium sized room that had multiple vex gates "Get me to one and I will get us out of here" Sid stated I ran up to one and deploy Sid "keep me covered."

"I got a better idea" I said as I activated my sunbreaker powers and called upon the Hammer of Sol. it appeared in my right arm with a *clang* and I threw it at the roof of the hall way I just came thought, as soon as my hammer hit the roof it came crumpling down stopping the Vex from following me.

"Right now were good, for now." I said with a smile.

"All right I think I got it." Sid said as the portal flickered to life.

"That was fast, o well let's get the hell out of here" I said triumphantly.

"Right" Sid agreed as he faced back into my soul.

I got a running start and jumped into the portal

"Fallllllllllllllling!" I yelled with slight amusement as I fell though the portal. A moment later I was now falling from the blue sky not to longer after that I hit the ground kick up crass, dirt, and other things. I walked out of the curator I left and look around to my suppress I was in a lushes forest on what I guessed had to be earth.

"Wow those Vex Gates got some range to them A" I said to Sid with an joking Canadian accent.

"This is odd" Sid stated.

"What's up?" I asked dusting myself off.

"I am not detecting the Traveler's Light nor the Darkness."

I was taken aback by what my Ghost just said. "What do you mean."

"I mean when we went through that Vex Gate we might of crossed into a another dimension." Sid said as he stared out into the distance.

As I let thought words set in I could only muster to say to two words "Well… fuck." at that point Sid turned to face me "What happened to you!" Sid said in surprise.

I take of my helmet and look at him "Well while you were out in the Vex Base I was," looking for the right world on what happened to me "Experimented on, I now have a Vex Gate Lord's eye for a left eye." when I finished Sid flew over to my left eye and stated to scan it. when he finished then said "Other than the Vex technology in you "new" eye.

"I am not detecting anything "dangers" so to say so I will treat it as an advanced Exo eye, for now, lets just hope the vex virus did not come with that eye. But that was not I was referring to, I was referring to you are younger then when we went thought the Gate."

I let thoughts worlds sink in then yelled "WHAT." I than ran over to a nearby lake and looked into the water slowing felling my face while trying to stay away from the Vex eye.

"Judging from my scan of you, your body is now 18 years old."

I sat up. "Well I guess I doesn't matter because I am immortal after all. let's find the nearest city." I Then looking down at my armored "And get me out of this armor while you're at It"

Sid then shot me with his Data bean and my armor disappeared reviling my ripped body with civilian clothes that were jeans and a black t-shirt with a red strip going from my left chest up to my neck.

"I have found a city nearby 10 miles to the north." Sid explained.

I sighed. "Ok… play some Sabaton will you." with that I stated to walk.

Crack of the lighting...

* * *

Time skip two weeks

It has been two weeks since I ended up in this different universe since then I have gotten a lot accomplished. First, I got Sid to hack into the local network and create false documents for me, nothing fancy since I did not won't any attention, I took up the name Jonathan, meaning a gift from God, as for a last name we settled on Der Riese, meaing titan or colossus in germen. After Sid and I argued about it for a good 30 minutes. Secondly, we are able to "buy" a house, if you want to call it that it was more of a large dojo, a good distance away from the town lots of space. Lastly, I has able get a job at a gym in town with so happen to be called 'The Titan's Gym', as soon as I saw the name I just had to get a job there, not only did I working but I was getting a work out at the same time. It was like I was killing two Hive with one grenade, my boss was a cool guy, we also had this very nice lady named Kaleigh who worked there as well. (see chapter 6 for in death description :P)

We both hung out a lot at work together, like when we were running on the trammel or doing Yoga. After a lot of politely asking me to join her I finally I gave way and joined her in a Yoga drill.

Sid had made an eye patch for me so I could hide my Vex eye, because most people in the time period did not have robotic eyes.

We also adopted a cat of unknown origin, it just showed in my house one day. Surprising this cat like to ride on my head, it wasn't vary big so it could fit on my head without falling off. I didn't like it at fist but I came to tolerate it. I mean the fact that I even had a cat was surprising to me because I always thought of myself as a dog person. It also didn't take me very long to learn the local language, thanks to Sid, I was able to pick up in a week.

On my way back from work I was stopped by a girl who looked to be my age. Well my body age.

"Jonathan, It's me Ichida Saya, form High school." the girl now identified as Ichida said to me with a smile. I felt a weird tug at my mind when she spoke to me.

'Careful this girl tried to use some kind of memory alternating spell on you' Sid spoke to me. My cat on my head took that time to hiss at her which was old because she is normally a vary passive cat.

"look I don't know that your tiring to pull, but if you wanted to asked me out" I said in a serious tone. "Don't try and alter my memories to do so."

She looked down and started to laugh "I thought that was going to work. Oh well I'll just kill you now!" She created come kind of light lance out of now ware and charged at me.

I did make any move other then pasining my hand like they were holding a shotgun then asked Sid for my shotgun. Invective appeared in my hands and I was about to pull the trigger then out of no ware a winged Girl kicked Ichida in the head. Ichida was sent flying into a nearby tree. I then look at the girl who just saved me was

"Kaleigh, with white wings!" I yelled in surprises.

"It's nice to see you Jonathan." she said with smile.

I look here up and down "So when did this, happen?" I asked her.

"I will explain everything when I'm done dealing with this fallen over there." Kaleigh replied still smiling.

"Never knew that an angel was in this town" a new voice said.

Looking up I say to three winged humans hovering in the air unlike Kaleigh whose wings were white there's were black.

"It now seem that we are outnumbered Jonathan," Kaleigh said now looking at the new contacts.

"But now out gunned!" I yelled as a light covered my body. When it disappeared I was in my Titan armor, fully armed.

"Is that your Balance Breaker it doesn't look that tu-" the black winged man was cut off when I put a bullet in his head. His lifeless body fell to the ground

Two other two blacked winded humans looked at their fallen comrade in surprise, like my bullets shouldn't of killed him, before turning to attack but it was already to late. At that moment they too caught a bullet to the head joining their friend on the ground.

"And then there was one." I said now looking at Ichida. She looked back with fear and quirkily got up and tried to make a run for it; but she was stopped when I sent my chain to rap around her.

"In the word's form a certain sprit "GET OVER HERE!" I yelled as I pulled Ichida to me.

I grabbed her by her neck I held her up to my helmet looking at her in her eyes "Tell your boss that if he wants to kill me then to do it himself… will you tell him for me... please" I said with a dark joking tone, She slowly nodded her head. I drop her, she was not able to keep her balance due to the amount of fear going though her body and fell, then looked up at me.

"Gooo~," I say in a soft voice. She scrabbles to her feet and ran off.

'Chaplin Kurtz would be proud.' I thought as I watched her run away. With that I ask Sid to take of my armor. I turned to face Kaleigh, to my surprise she was still smiling.

"So do you want to explain this at my house or…" I asked Kaleigh.

After walking to my house.

"So this Is my sanctum away from everything that happens in town." I said to Kaleigh as I walked up to the sliding door.

"It is quite the lovely little home you got here." Kaleigh responded.

"Thanks, got it for a good deal." I chuckled.

Sid appended right beside me and floated of to do his own thing. Then I gestured to the living room, which I re-decorated to look more like a normal living room then a dojo, so that we could speak about what happened today. When we both took our seats "So I bet you want to know what I am right."

"Yes I would like to know" Kaleigh responded

"Alright, I not a vary secretive person and you did help me out back their so. fuck it. now I come from a different plane of existence, so you will need to have an open mind for what I'm about to explain."

She nodded.

"Well it all started on Mars by complete coincidence. When to explorers land on Mars nothing was out of the ordinary, so they stated to do what they came to do, explore. After a few hours of exploring they stated to climb a mountain, then something they thought would happen it start to rain."

From the look on her face she was surprised as they were, but she rained silent.

"They pressed on up the mountain, when they reached the top they saw something that change Humanity for ever… they saw the Traveler."

* * *

I thank you for reading my first ever crossover hope you liked it I will try to get the next update out soon.

God bless and have a nice day.


	2. Reinforcements

Slim A Lou Prime: "O your back, you must like hanging out with Destiny me. I am very happy to see you. This is the first version of me I have shared, so I had to admit I am I little nerves, I will not hold you long just let me get the political stuff out of the way so the Universe overlords don't come after my butt."

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OC and his personality and back story.

"O I forgot to mention that the Old Guard shadier is not just a shadier it is also the name of a Clan name. this clan is only made up of Guardians who were the first to rise."

"now that that is out of the way on with the story."

* * *

Meanwhile in a different dimensions

"We need to find our lost Guardian brother!" the Exo Titan spoke up.

The other two turn to look at him.

"But he was lost on Venus." The Awoken Warlock pointed out "We do not have clearances to go there, nor strong enough Plasma-46."

the Hunter remained silent and let the her fellow Guardians continue to argue.

"Just think about it Lucas, if we find him then we will be heroes for years to come." Plasma retorted.

"No be can't do this." Lucas said shaking his head.

Plasma then turned to the Human Hunter "Back me up Linda."

Linda only looked away from him tapping two fingers to gather. Lucas then hit Plasma-46's shoulder.

"What was low, you know she fell in love with him after he saved her from that walker."

She blushed heavy at that statement, pulling her hood over her head.

*Flashback*

*blam*

The Fallen walker shot its main gun to wear the 3 guardians were standing, they jumped out of the way then spit up to avoided being taken out all at once. Once they were surrounded the walker they all began to shot at the legs of the spider walker, after a minute of shooting the legs and the Fallen sent to support it, one of the legs exploded sending the armor of said leg flying. The Fallen walker fell on its damaged leg exposing its core.

"There," shouted Lucas " concentrate fire on the core!"

"Right!" yelled Plasma-46.

"Ok." Linda said softly.

They all began to shot the core. The Fallen support team tried to draw attention away from the walker wail it recalibrated for its damaged leg. When the Walker finished its recalibration it pulled its core back into its armor and got up and started to shot at the guardians once more.

After another minute of shooting the spider walker's legs another one exploded once again the walker fell on this new damaged leg, leaving its core exploded once again.

'I got to end this we are running out of ammo.' Linda thought

She jumped out of cover and ran to the downed spider walker. She drew her knife and began to stab the walker's core, then a shock wave hit her pushing off of the walkers core and onto the ground. She hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of her, she look up to see the walker on its feet and about to step on her she cried out in fear.

She instinctively put up her hands to defend herself, knowing that It would not help, as the walker brought down its foot it was stopped by something. She move her hands to see a Titan in black armor with a fiery chain warped around his right arm, standing over her with his hands holding the walkers leg.

He then pushed up on the leg and grabbed Linda and carried her, in a bridal position, She blushed at this action. He then bolted to cover setting her down he then turned and ran back to the walker.

As he ran back Linda pocked her head out of cover to see what the black armored Titan would do. The Titan pulled a black shotgun from his back and shot one of the damaged legs the pellets tore thought the damaged leg sheltering it, as before the walker fell down and exposed its core. The Titan then jump up to the core and shot it with his shotgun four times. The core exploded and the walker when silent. The Fallen, seeing that the walker was destroy so easily by this new Guardian, ran into the nearest building to be teleported away from the battle.

Plasma and Lucas ran up to Linda.

"Linda are you ok?" Plasma asked worryingly.

She nodded.

With the rest the Fallen on the run the black armored Titan then walked up to them.

"Judging from your amore your are brand new guardians." The Titan spoke.

The new guardians looked at each other then back to the Titan than nodded. He when walked up to then and punched the new Titan and Warlock in their gut, then he flicked the Hunter on the head.

"What… was… that… for?" Plasma said coughing between words.

"And… why… did.. Linda… only… get… a flick?" Lucas asked as he was coughing as well.

"one, you should know better than to fight a Fallen walker when you have not even begun to master your light. And two, I can tell she is a shy person a flick is all she needs to get the message across." He answered them.

They looked at Linda was, she was sitting rubbing the area where the Titan flicked her.

"We need to find you guys a ship, fortunately I spotted on my patrol, you can claim that one as your ship."

"Not like I'm going to pass up a free ship." Plasma stated.

"I would have to agree." Lucas agreed.

They began to move out. When they noticed that Linda was not coming.

"Li-," Plasma called out to only be cut off by the other Titan putting his hand on his shoulder. He then made his towards Linda.

He knelt down next to her, she looked to him then he said. "You know when ran at that walker, it was really… hot."

She was not expecting that from the guy who had just saved her life, (this is before they knew they could be revived) it was a good thing she had a helmet or he would have seen her face looking like a tomato. Unbeknownst to her, red was his favorite color.

"Now let's go." He said standing up and offered her a hand, which she promptly took.

They both made their way back to the other two guardians then the Lucas asked the Titan. "what is your Name?" we walked past them then said "Slim A Lou."

*flashback ends*

"I would like to see him again." She said hesitantly.

"Then it's settled lets go to Venus!" Plasma stated with glee.

The Warlock shock his head "When we fail or get caught I will happy tell you "I told you so"." He said tying to sound cool.

"Ghost set course for Venus." Plasma ordered his Ghost.

The Ghost than appeared "Setting course for our deaths."

Upon their arrival at Venus the fire-team quickie made their way to the endless steps to bargain their search, after what felt like hours of sneaking.

"Why are we here, Slim A Lou went missing in the Terminus" Plasma asked the Warlock.

"Because this is where the most Vex gates are at." Lucas responded "We have a better chance of finding him because the Vex trivial thought theses gates."

Just then Linda's ghost appeared "Wait, that gate there."

The three approached the gate. the Hunter's Ghost then started to scanning it "Yes Slim A Lou's Ghost used this gate as a relay for when they must of escaped from the Vex."

"Wahoo grate find, can we jump on that signal and have this gate take us to wear ever Slim A Lou went?" the Titan asked.

"Yes just give me a sec, the other Ghost did most of the work." the Ghost replied.

sure enough after a couple of seconds the gate flickered to life and opened the portal.

"woo let's go!" Plasma said as he jumped into the portal.

"Wait" the Warlock tried to stop his friend but it was already too late.

"Well we can't let him go alone." Linda said as she walked into the portal.

Lucas took a deep berth and look around him, then his Ghost asked him "What's the matter?"

"I just get the feeling, I'm never going to see this again." then he turned and when thought the gate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Lucas as he fell down the portal.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, COME ON LUCAS WARE YOUR SENCE OF ADVENCHER!" Plasma said with glee.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!" Lucas retorted angrily.

Linda on the other hand was completely silent, to their surprise.

"Look out Guardians the end of the portal is coming up." Lucas' ghost announced.

Next thing they knew they were no longer in the portal but free falling.

"USE YOU HOVER ABILITY IN THREE!" yelled Lucas.

Other two guardians did as they were tolled and used their hover abilities. They all landed lucky only killing their shields.

"Well that was exhilarating" Plasma stated looking back at his teammates.

"Will now that is over with let's get to finding Slim A Lou." Lucas said dusting himself off.

"Don't bother." A voice said in a low tone.

The three Guardians look to the direction they voice came from. Before them stood the hole reason for their little "trip".

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Slim stated in a dark tone.

* * *

Earlier

"So that's the how and why to my universe, well in Titan terms." I said jokily.

I was late at night by the time I was done explaining the "how and why" of my universe.

"Well that explains how you came to be. But you did not explain what you are." Kaleigh stated.

"O right I forgot to explain what I am, sorry," I said embarrassed.

"that's all right."

"Well like I said before I am a Guardian a warrior of the light. Made when humans or other sentient beings that have the Travelers Light within them." I started to explain but I was then cut off.

"I thought you said that every human had "light" put into them when the Traveler uplifted humanity." Kaleigh butted in.

"Yes what is true but it isn't very much, Its only enough to extended the average human life to 300 years give or take as well as some other benefits."

She nodded her head "So you have more."

"Yes, MUCH more… well… now, but when I was killed during the Collapse-," answering her question before I was cut off again.

"You ware killed but how are you here now if you died!" she said surprised (now I know that you are thinking "but don't they bring back people in DXD she should not be surprised by this." To that is say "yes they have brought back people but they were reincarnated into what have you. But their hasten been a case of a human coming back from the dead and still remain a human.")

I lower my head "Almost all guardians were brought back to life after they died at some point in their life before they ware Guardians" I spoke remembering the day I was brought back to life and the moments after that.

*flashback*

Darkness filled my vision, until I head a female voice.

"You died so young, the dankness took your life. So I will give it back to you." the voice said.

suddenly the darkness started to fade, and was replaced with light.

"You have a natural, or should I say burning, desires to protect the weak and innocent."

the light started to dim and my vision started to return.

"Rise my Sunbreaker, rise my Titan." the voice finished.

"Eyes up Guardian." A new voice said to me.

My vision fully returned at this point, I was lying face down in the some puddle. I pushed my self out of the puddle and looked around I noticed a large group of people surrounding me. some ware in heavy armor others were ware medium armor, and had cloth covering the front of their helmet, or they were in some kind of robe. However they all had two things common, the first what that they all had a small white orb floating beside them. The last thing they had in common was that they all had black armor.

I stood up to my full height, I towered over most of the people there only the heavy armored people were around the same height as me. I looked at my hands I was in some kind of skin tight suit, then one of the white orbs came into my line of sight.

"How you feeling guardian?" the white orb asked me.

now that is was in front of me I descend that the white orbs were infected not orbs, more like little robots that had a single eye in the middle of them.

"Who are you?" I asked the little robot. now that I think about it. "Who am I?"

"Take it easy, I am a ghost... well I'm your ghost now, you have been dead for a vary long time so you going to see things you wont understand." the newly name Ghost told me.

I went back to checking myself. I was warring a lot of armor like the some of the other people around me. one of the hooded people approach me, he was armed but he was not pointing it at me.

"Sup, guardian." he said to me.

"Guardian is that my name?" I asked him.

"Nope, its what you are now."

"What do you mean?"

"You are like use now," he gestured to all the people around me. "A guardian, more specifically a Titan."

"Question why does everyone have black armor except for me?"

he walked up to me hand place a black circular object on my chest plate. the object starts to dissolves into my armor, as it did that my armor changed color from white to black.

"Welcome to the Old guard, Titan."

"Thanks I guess."

"So got a name?" he asked me like I was to make one up on the spot.

I stood there for a second before a name popped in my head. "Call me Slim A Lou."

"Now," he said as he wraped his arm around my neck, leading me to the rest of the guardians. "lets get you a weapon."

"Wait why cant I remember anything about myself?" I asked him with a little hope that he could fix it.

"Join the club none of use can remember who we were before we died. But that does not matter now, what matter now is that your are here and we have a duty to do."

"And that is?"

"Protect The last City, well I guess its more of a village but is a work in progress."

As he said that is got a strange feeling come over me. "Why do I have the sudden urge to stand on a wall."

The man laughed. "Its ok your not the only one. lets get you to your wall."

*end flashback*

I smiled from that memory, when I realized that I left Kaleigh hanging."But we pay a prices by coming back from the dead… we lose all of our memories we head before we died."

"Jonathan I'm-" she said before I put up my hand to stop her from going on.

"You do not need to feel sorry for me, it is but a small price to pay to abele to protect what is left of humanity." I said pulling my head back up smiling to trying to get her not to feel sorry for me.

"Well lets us move on then." She said, probably trying to comfort me by getting my mind off of this subject.

"Right… we guardians are broken up into three classes Titans, like me, Hunters, and Warlocks." I explained "from their we are broken down further into three subclasses. For Titans we have the Strikers who use Arc Light to assault, then, the Defenders who use Void Light for support, lastly are the Sunbreakers, who use Sol Light for assault as well."

"Which subclass are you?" Kaleigh asked

"Well, all of them, once a guardian gets strong enough he or she can branch off to the other subclasses, I just happen to be a very powerful Titan" I said getting into a Hercules pose.

Kaleigh chucked at my humor. "What about the other two class"

I was about to continue explaining the other Guardian's subclasses when I started to notice I was having trouble keeping my eyes open "While I enjoy filling your brain with crap about my universe, it late and we have work tomorrow. You can stay here tonight one of the guest rooms is down the hall"

"Thank you, I think I will take you up on that offer. You Are very kind person" She said getting up and turned and when down the hall

"Sometimes." I whispered. With that I turned walking toward my room, my black cat jumping down from where she was lying down to follow me. I then told Sid. to kill the lights when he was done doing whatever he was doing. He replied with "shoots."

I then slipped into my bed, my cat curling up right next to my head, and fell asleep.

* * *

I was standing, in a dark rift nothing in sight.

"Sid!" I called out for my ghost with no responses, "Kaleigh!" still nothing. When a heard a voice, sounded female.

"When will you come to retrieve me, it's so lonely in this cave." the voice said.

"Who are you?" I questioned the voice.

"Here I am." she said not really answering my questi-. I was intruded from my thoughts when a sharp pain hit me. I look down to see a Pole axe impaling me. I started to cough out blood.

"Come and get me soon." the voice said with a awkwardly Loving tone.

I woke up sweating I quickly checked myself for any wounds, all the sudden commotion woke the cat.

"It was all just a dream haha," I said smiling. "Well since I'm up."

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I came out of my room I could smell food continuing on I found Kaleigh already sitting at the kitchen table with breakfast in front of her and for me.

"I thought since you let me say here for the night I thought I should make breakfast for you." She said smiling.

"Well I'm not going to say no" I sat down opposite to her and began to eat.

"Wow this is amazing!" I yelled.

She chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

After we were done eating we made our way to work. On the way I took the time to explain the other two guardian classes subclasses to her.

"For the Hunters they have Gunslinger with the harness the power of Sol for ranged combat. Next, they have the Bladedancer who use Arc Light or close range combat. Lastly, is the Nightstalker, they use Void Light for support."

"The Hunter seem to have more verity to chose from then the Titans do." Kaleigh pointed out.

"Yes they do, but no one out classes a Titan when It comes to assault," is said with pride before I continued the last class. "last, but not lest, we have the Warlocks. They have Voidwalker who use the Void for all out attack. Next, they have the Sunsinger who use Sol Light for a support roll. Last, they have Stormcaller with they use Arc Light also for attack but have more defiance then Voidwalker." I finished explaining.

The rest of the trip there was Kaleigh explaining what she is and the other winged human, the now named Fallen Angels, as well as another creatures that also looked human know as Devils. As she was explaining the Devils I could feel my disgust for these creatures rise.

"So these devils will probably not take to kindly to me because I proactively made out of their weakness," I asked her.

"Most likely" Kaleigh confirmed.

'I look forward to ending their lives.' I thought to myself

"Well I got one more problem to deal with… no matter their isn't enough Darkness in this universe to keep me down for good." I whispered the last part to myself. By the time I was finished we arrived at The Titan's Gym, and began our day.

During most of the day Kaleigh was no ware to be found. 'She is probably reporting back to her superiors' Sid stated.

'Probably, do you think they will want to recruit us; I mean we are very powerful beings that weld the Light, we are almost the same thing?' I asked back.

'I see what you are saying, having us on their side will defiantly give them the upper hand.' Side finished

it was 4:00 when Sid soundly appeared and yelled at me, "Slim, I am detecting other guardians signals."

"What, Ware!" I said back.

"Not to fair from the house."

"Right lets go." I said I running to the staff locker room. "Hey boss something just came up I got to go!"

"Alright, just be shire to clock out." my boss yelled back

Once I got my stuff I ran out the door to meet these guardians that found their way here, most likely there are other Older Guard Guardians, I was overjoyed to know that I would no longer be the only Guardian in this universe. I turned the corner and ran passed a group of students that were walking, probably back home or something; I would have paid them no attention but then my cross artifact started to glow red I looked at them as I ran by and I could see that the lead girl, who had bright red hair straggly enough , looking back at me. 'must be a devil if my cross is reacting to them' I thought 'but that does not matter right now I need to get to the other guardians'.

* * *

Rias Gremory and her peerage were walking back home (we are per episode 1) when a very tall, and very fit man, came around the corner running; he was obviously a foreigner but that was not what caught her eye, this man had an eye patch over his left eye and what looked like battle scars on his face. Then she felt power presence like of that of an angel, but oddly not. As he ran by he looked at her, she returned the stair, but he was all ready past them in an instant and turned another corner. The rest of her peerage must of felt it because they all turn to her, giving her looks that said. "Did you feet that too."

"not normal," Koneko spoke up.

"Ara Ara, he is very handsome." Akeno giggled.

"If that was an angel then he was in a hurry," Kiba "president maybe we should follow him."

Rias thought it over in her head then nodded they all turn and took to the roofs to follow him. They were able to pick him up rather quickly, they kept their distance as not give them self's away, Kiba was right, this guy was in a hurry. He soon made it to the town edge but he did not slow down he went straight into the woods.

When he was a good distends in when suddenly he was covered in light for a sec when it vanished the man was now in black amore with parts of his legs, torso, and arm armor glowing red. But that was not the strangest thing, his right arm had a chain wrapped around it , the chain itself was on fire

"Is that a balance breaker?" Kiba asked.

When he suddenly stopped. The quirky dove into some cover, Rias looked around to find out that made the man stop 'did he notice us following him?' She thought. The answerer to her question came quickly, he was look at three other people in a opening. One had similar armor to him but it was white and did not seem as tuff as his. One of the others looked female, she had less armor than the two fully armored ones. The last had no visible armor instead he wore a blue robe.

The man in black armor looked angry, he then hit his helmet with his hands then stated walking forward. The other three people were talking about something then the one in the black armor stoke.

"don't bother."

The other three looked at him then he continued.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He then walked over to them.

"We- we- we- well we thought that since the Old Guard could not find ware you went off to we thought might be able to." The one in white said frightened.

'The "Old Guard"?' Rias thought. She had never heard of an order called "the Old Guard" her thoughts were broken when the black one yelled at him.

"YOU ARE NOT CLEARD TO GO TO VENUS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" (all guardians can tell how powerful other guardians are just by being near them, so Slim just put two and two together) the three other grimiest under his voice. The black one then looked down then said.

"We can talk about this later looks like we have company." He said turning around. "You can come out now I know you're here."

Rias was shocked that he was able to detect her and her peerage, then see saw a cross, hanging from his neck, glowing red. 'that must of told him somehow that we are neared by, that cross also means that he is a part of the church, but why don't the others have one?'

"Guess there is no point in hiding any longer". Rias said stepping out of her hiding spot, the others did the same.

"You kids should not be out here." The black armored one said then turn to the other three "Get to the coordinates my ghost just sent you, if you are not their by the time I back I will kill you two twice."

"Yes Sir!" the other three said saluting, then ran off in the same direction.

"Now back down to business, you bests get out of here before you kids… or should I say devils get hurt." He threatened. Everyone except Akeno tensed.

"Ara Ara _,_ so scary." Akeno said smirking. "I'm going to love playing with you."

"I'm not in the mood for BS right now, I got young and stupid people to yell at." He said angrily. With that he drew a black jagged edged sword and had a dark presence to it.

Kiba drew his own sword. "I have never seen a sword quite like that before, I wonder how strong it is."

"Ask all the Fallen, Vex, Hive, Cabal, and Taken that I have killed with it." He retorted.

The air grew tense both sides ware waiting for the other to make the first move. It was suddenly broken when a sound of song (I Know You Want Me - Pitbull), it was something about a guy saying "you know you want me", the man moved his hand to one of his ammo pouch on his belt and pulled out a phone and answered it.

"hello… ok, o and three more of my kind have arrived and are on root… in the forest… cus they landed here… cus some devils followed me… no I can take them… yes I am… k see you their… bye." He then put the phone back in his pouch. "sorry about that, now are where we, o yea you were just leaving."

"I don't think so, not until you tell us what the angels are doing here and what you meant by "My kind"." Rias demanded.

"Looks like I'm going to have to hu-" he said before stopped and turn his head to look behind him.

Out of the woods came one of the most wounded people in the underworld "Kuroka" Koneko said.

"Good to see you to sister." Kuroka said happy.

"You to know each other, well don't let me get in the I will be going now." the man said started to back away, Rias was about to stop him when Kuroka beat her to it.

"O you're not getting in the way my little Titan." she said seductively.

That made the newly identified Titan stop in his track "How do you know that name."

"You told me darling." Kuroka answered.

"What, I have never met you." The Titan retorted.

"Not in this form no, but in my other yes." Kuroka smirked.

"Wait, you don't mean-" the Titan said he was cut him off.

"I'm your little kiltie cat nya." Kuroka said rising her right hand a batting it at him like a cat.

"Why would you disguise yourself as a cat?" The Titan asked a little calmer.

"I did not know how powerful you were, but now that I know and I can't have that angel steel you away from me," Kuroka admitted. "But we can talk about this later, see you at home," she added. As soon as she finished a purple magic circle appeared beneath the Titan, he looked down then back up, before he could react the circle moved up his body disappearing as it did. In a few seconds he was gone.

"Rias don't endanger my sister by perusing my Titan," Kuroka said glaring at Rias.

"That's not going to happen, he is in my territory, and who knows if he is as powerful as you say maybe I want him for myself. I would love to have another sacred gear user apart of my peerage. And what this you say about an angel?"

She smiled "You got a another thing coming if you think I will let you have him, he's mine." With that she teleported away.

"Rias," Akeno started "What are we going to do?"

"I will send my familiar to gather information on him." Rias stated.

* * *

Slim A Lou Prime "well that was an eventful day. Just who was that voice in the dream? And what will Rias do about our Titan… don't look at me I don't know I just recorded what happens for the archives."

* * *

Well that's done. and yes if you haven't guessed the female voice that spoke to slim when he became a titan was the Traveler. now that does not mean that slim is like the Speaker in any way shape or form. I like to thing the Traveler seeks to every guardian right before the rise, and why is the Traveler a female well because from what we now of the Traveler we now that the Traveler is caring more then caring more like a motherly level of caring you know. So yea.

God bless and have a nice day.


	3. I snaped

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs

Slim A Lou Prime "well come back. I am glad that are taking time to read my HERESY. Hey who let the inquisition in here. I leave you to this story wail I deal with them." *gun Shots*

"o and one more thing, Destiny me is going earn the M rating this chapter. Fair warring."

"since I am in a good mood this will be an extra long chapter. Yaaaaaay"

* * *

I was teleported by Kuroka back to my house. I moved to the to front door and slid it opened it to see the new guardians just coming out of the forest. As soon as they saw me walking out to the porch, they all froze in their tracks, remembering the threat I made should they fail to get the house before me, I walked over to one of the chairs on the porch and took a seat, than gestured from them to come over here. They slowly made their way over to my passion, by the time they got over to me I had already asked Sid to remove my armor.

"Remove your armor, I don't want to take the chance that some of the devil might be still looking for us." I ordered then in a calm voice.

They did as they were told and chained to civilian clothes. The Titan was an Exo and the Warlock was an Awoken, that already complicated things, but the Hunter was human so she should be able to go into town without causing a ruckus.

The Exo had a basic white face with the only exception of his chin being black, but no add-ons to is face which was surprising. The lights on his face were green.

'Not vary robotic if you ask me.' I thought.

The Awoken had more a whitish blue face with white hair to go with it, As well a white eyes. The Human was Caucasian like me, she was very pretty, and her hair was a dark red. And her eye color was blue.

"Well now that I know that I'm working with." I said under my breath. "first, I would like to apologize for my sudden outburst, in my anger I neglected to realize that I am no long alone in this universe." That statement lifted there mood. "But you should have left the search for me to the Old Guard… that are your names?"

"Plasma-46." the Exo Titan said proudly.

"Locus." The Awoken Warlock said plainly.

"Linda." The Human Hunter said shyly.

'were have I heard thoughts names before' I thought then it hit me.

"Now I remember you three, you were the ones I saved from that Fallen walker." I concluded. They nodded. "That would explain why you came looking for me." Then I noticed that figure was coming out of the forest along the road. It was Kaleigh, I stood up and went to greet her. "Stay here." I told the other Guardians.

"Kaleigh, nice you see you made it her ok." I said smiling.

"Can't say the same for you, how did you lose the devils." She asked a little worried.

"I had a little help from my cat, turns out she is a human, or something, taking the form of a cat to see "how strong I am"." I replied. Her eyes went wide at my replied.

"Did she say her name!?" She asked me more worried.

"I think it was Kuroka." I said plainly.

"I thought so, she is a wonted criminal in the underworld and she is not human she is a Nekomata." She informed me. "Nekomatas are cat-like species of Youkai, Being a cat-like species, Nekomata naturally have great reflexes and heightened senses."

"I see, can they also perform magic?" I asked her.

She nodded "If she is trying to figure out how powerful you are then she is either working for someone or…" she posed for a few seconds before continuing. "Or she see you as a possible mate."

That caught me off guard "But why me, I bet she could find someone in her species with that body of hers." I protested.

She gave me a weird look at "that body of hers". "Male Nekomatas are very rare, so they seek human males instead, it would seem that your powers have drawn her to you." Kaleigh finished.

"But that's not all." A voice said.

I looked around to try and locate the voice then soundly a felt a pair of arms wrap around my left arm, I looked down to identify who was holding my arm to discover it was Kuroka.

"I'm not just a Nekomata I'm a Nekoshou, we are the most powerful form of Nekomata," Kuroka said seductively. "If you wanted to know more about me you should of asked." She finished giving me a fake sad face.

"Unhand him you yōkai!" Kaleigh demanded getting closer to me.

'you better defuse this bomb be for it explodes' Sid said into my mind.

I break away from Kuroka and put myself between them. "Enough!" I commanded. "let's take this in side is getting dark."

I started to move toward the house and made my way inside, the rest of them followed suit. I made my way to the living room a stat down on the lazy boy, the rest of them soon entered, the guardians took the couch on the right, Kaleigh and Kuroka took the left.

"Now let's get down to business… Kaleigh," I spoke. Kaleigh looked at me. "You said you had something to discuss with me?"

"Yes my soupier would like to speak with you."

"Very well, I will speak with him after we are done with this" I gestured to the other Guardians and Kuroka.

"Now, Plasma, Lucas, Linda." The guardians looked at me. "You three have disregarded the Rules set forth by the Vanguard, and you should be punished." They looked down. "However I am not the Vanguard, and I should have you doing more productive things. So you are off the hook until be get back, if we ever. Sid would inform you on the current situation we are in." they nodded and got up and left. Sid appeared and followed them.

"Now, Kuroka" her ears perked up. "I don't care what you did to the devils to make you a criminal, nor do I really want to know. But if you dare hurt anyone in this house I will hunt your down and shove my fist so fair up for ass that people will wonder why that puppet is screaming. other than that I want to know why you are spying on me."

"I saw you walking around one day, you had power that I never felt before so I got curious." She started to explain seeming unfazed by my threat. "So I transformed into my cat form and followed you home. Now that I know how powerful your are I know I want my kids to have your powers nya." She said seductively.

I could feel my face heating up, I already knew that might be one reason that she was around me but I still surprised me.

"I'm flattered, but I'm not the type of guy."

"I don't mind working for it nya." She smirked.

I took a deep breath. "Kaleigh you can call your boss now."

She nodded then closed her eyes. A few moments latter a bright light appeared on the other side of the table. When it died down a man with standing were the blinding light once was. He had gold halo hovering above his head and gold armor on his shoulders with a pinkish cape connected all around the armor expect for his front. He red clothing on his torso with white hanging of it. His eyes were green and his hair blonde. He was obviously some one of high rank.

"I take it you are Kaleigh's boss." I asked.

He smiled. "Yes I am, allow my to intrudes myself I am Michael. I am a Archangel"

"Wow, I am honored that an Archangel would come all the way down here just to see little old me."

He smiled at my humor "I am quite busy, so I am afraid I will need to make this quick as possible."

"I have no problem with that." I responded.

He nodded then started asking his questions. "It is my understanding that you are not from around here."

"You can say that."

"And you are a human that can weld a three different forms of Light. Arc, Sol, and Void?"

I nodded. He then when on to confirm things that Kaleigh told him, then the short fight I had with the fallen angels and my run in with the devils, that apparently clamed this town as their territory.

"Well not that everything that Kaleigh has told me now has been confirmed, and that I have felt the odd Light radiating off of you firsts hand. I would like to make a proposal."

'here it comes' I thought.

"I would like to form an alliance with you." Michael finished.

I thought about it for a sec. "I thank that would be beneficial to me and my new squad."

"Most Fine," He said with a smile. "I would also like to Kaleigh to stay here with you so that I can contact you easily."

"I don't mind at all, she has been a very good friend and co-worker ever since we met, and she is one hell of a cook." I responded cheerfuly.

Kaleigh blushed at my comment.

"Wonderful, well I will take my leave now." He said giving me a short bow. I returned the bow and with that he was gone in a flash.

"Well it's getting late I'm going to bed." I said getting up

"But is only 5:23 Pm." Kaleigh said with a confused look on her face.

"Yea, well I did not go to sleep until 2:00 last light so I'm am I little tired." I replied half asleep.

Haring this Kuroka got up to and followed me Kaleigh was about to call her out when I beet her to the punch.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked Kaleigh.

"To sleep with you nya." she said like it was obvious.

"I think not."

"But I have been doing it fo-."

*clang*

She was abruptly cut off by the sound of The Hammer of Sol appearing in my hand. I gave a "I'm not going to argue with you on this" Face.

She huffed "Fine." Then turn and when to one of the two couches and plopped down. With that sorted out I dismisses the hammer and when into my room. Jumped in my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Once again I was in a dark void.

"Well are you going to impale me again or." I said out loud to see if the voice would respond. The voice did not say anything.

When suddenly dark void turn into a blazing fire that surrounded me. I instinctively jump back and called for The hammer of Sol, but to my shock it did not appear in my hand, I looked at my hand and tried again but nothing happened.

*thump*

I looked up to see myself in my Old Guard armor but with one big difference I was holding at the same pole axe what impaled me in my last dream and there also what appeared to be a pair of fire wings protruding from his back. He then pointed the pole axe at me. Then I heard the same voice from the last dream. (props to you if you know where I got this from)

"Soon we will be reunited… and nothing will come between us ever again." The voice said in a lustful tone.

The inferno then close in around me and consumed me.

* * *

I jerked out of bed with sweat coming down my head. Then Kaleigh came busting though the door, with light spear in hand.

"JONANTHAN ARE YOU OK!" she yelled out worriedly.

"Its fine I'm ok." I said getting out of bed. "It was just a nightmare."

The light spear disappeared and she walked over to me. Still having that worried expression on her face.

I decided that she did not need to know about what happened in the dream. 'maybe it is another artifact calling to me' I thought 'I have heard stories about Guardians having dreams about artifacts calling to them but they would just have a dream about is location. Not. Like. This.'

"You don't need to worried about me, I can handle a little nightmare." I said with a smile.

See looked me over."If you say so, but I'm going to keep an eye on you." She said still suspicious.

I laughed "Just don't come sneaking into my bed late at night."

She immediately blushed, turned then left.

I decided that it was time to get ready for work so I made my bed, got dressed, then went to the kitchen. The rest of the Guardians and the other two were all sitting at the table.

"HEY BOSS!" Plasma yelled upon seeing me.

"Hello plasma."

"So we are working with the angels now?" Lucas asked plainly

"Yes were are, I don't think we are the fallen angels best friend at the moment and the devils don't like us very much ether, so when I was offered an ally I took it." I answered him.

"A sound tactical move." Lucas agree.

Linda did not say anything so I took the initiative "Good morning Linda."

"Good morning." She said in a low voice.

'We need to work on that shyness she's got there.' Sid said into my mind

'I would have to agree' I answered back.

I joined them at the table and we gain to eat breakfast. After that I ordered the new Guardians to train with each other, while I was at work. Kaleigh and I then started down the path back to Town; We made it to work with no problem, surprising know my life. work was going as normal near the end of the day my boss asked me to got something that came in the mail for the gym. so I got changed back into my civilian clothes and made my way to the post office.

'I wonder what the weather is like back home' I thought 'probably still same as always' I chuckled.

all of a sudden I her a guy yell out in pain.

"That came from the park." Sid informed me.

I took off running toward the park. When I arrive there was a young kid on the ground in a pool of his own blood, as soon as I saw the dead kid on the ground something in me snapped. Not too far away from him was a fallen angel in a very revealing outfit.

"Sid armor!" in an instant my amore and ran to avenge the young kid.

"Well well well, if it isn't the sacred gear user who scared that crap out of Ichida." The Fallen angel mocked.

"You going to pay for taking that young man's life." I said angrily.

"How noble." She said before throwing a purple light spear at me.

I drew Dread-Fang and batted the spear out of the way ran at her. She took to the air and creating more light spears to throw at me. I easily dogged them and put Dread-Fang back on my back and drew my primary weapon at stated shooting at her. She did not move, thinking that the gun I was using was a normal one, the bullets caught her in her left wing. She scream in fain and fell to the ground. She got up and when turned to run.

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" I yelled as I throw my chain at her. It was about to impale her when it was hit by another light spear stopping it in its tracks. I looked up to see three more fallen angles hovering in the air. One was a man in a gray trench coat. The other was a young girl in a dress. The last one was middle aged girl in a scarlet dress with her breast being somewhat exploded. I grimiest a drew my chain back.

"Wow Raynare, you let this one human get the better of you." The little fallen angle said.

"Shut up, he is not using a normal gun. The newly identified Raynare said angrily.

I was about continue the assault when a red circle appeared behind me, and my cross artifact started to glow.

"Great Devils." I said under my breath.

As soon as I said that the devils from last time showed up, minus the one with the blonde hair, the red haired one looked at Fallen angels then to me.

She smiled then turned to the to the one with a ponytail. "Akeno I need to capture the Titan over there and chance off those fallen while you're at it. I need to threat his wounds." She finished then walked over to the kid on the ground then teleported away with him. I shuddered to think of what those devils had planned for the boy's body, but right now I was focused on killing the Fallen angel that killed him.

"We have done our part lets leave this guy to the devils." The Fallen angle in the trench coat said . then took to off followed by the other three.

"COWERDS! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled at them and begin to ran in the dictation they flew off in only to be stop by yellow lighting striking my back, I notice that my shields barley took a hit.

"Where do you think you're going handsome." The devil with a ponytail smirked with her hand still sparking yellow lighting.

'I do not have time for this."I thought. 'Sid Sparrow'

'Shoots.'

I knew there would not let me just chase after them so I switched to my Striker Subclass, my chain of torment stopped burning and stated to spark with blue electricity, then I got my flash bang ready. I then put down some cover fire with my primary, The lightning Devil put up a shield to block my rounds, so I took this time to toss the flash bang. I landed right in front of her shield but she did not make a move probably thinking it was a normal grenade.

'Got yea.' I though. The flash bang went off blinding the two devils. My white sparrow appeared behind me, I jumped on and took off after the fallen angels.

"Sid can you track down the fallen Angels?"

"No but I would guesses they went to the abandoned church up on the hill over there." Sid responded.

"Best places as any to start." I turned the Conner then hit the brakes.

"Why'd you stop?" said asked.

I stopped in front of the post office. "I amongst forgot to get that thing for the boss." I chuckled. I parked my sparrow in the parking lot and walked up to the door, I asked Sid not to remove my armor, I walked over the line and waited. I towered over every one earls in the line. This one kid, probable no older than six, was looking at me wide eye.

"Stay in school kid." I said giving him a thumps up.

He only responded by nodding his head. I had finally gotten to the front of the line and walked up the guy manning the desk.

"how can I h-h-help you." The guy said noticing me standing in front of him fully armored and armed .

"I'm here to pick up a package for "The Titans Gym".' I said plainly.

"O-o-one moment please." He turns and goes into the back. A few minutes later he comes back with a box and hands it to me.

I thanked him and left. Got back on my sparrow and start toward the abandoned church. I arrived only minutes later. I dismounted my sparrow and walked up and stood in front of the double doors.

"Sid rocket launcher." I said in a dark voices. "And I want you to record everything I'm about to do."

"What are you about to do?" Sid asked a little worried.

"I'm going to show the Fallen angels what happens to those who murder kids."

I pointed the rocket launcher at the building and pulled the trigger. The rocket screeched towered the door and blew a large hole in the wall. I then switched my rocket launcher back to dread-fang and walked inside. I looked around but no one was in sight.

"Tell me I did not just waste a rocket." I asked Sid

Sid appeared and stared to scan the area he then went to the alter with a stone cross, half of it was broken off, on top of it. "Under this leads to an underground passage."

I walked over to the alter and kicked it. The alter slid back to reveal the underground passage. I walked down the steps, I was then greeted by a long passage that was lit by torches and multiple door leading into different rooms. One of the doors open and man in black close step out he took one look at me then yelled "intruder." All at once all the other doors open and men in the same cloths out with light swords in hand.

"let the slaughter begin." I said with venom. Then I ran at them with dread-fang in hand. They in turn ran at me. I raised dread-fang and swung it at the three men in front of me, the one on the right moved to block my attack, but he was not prepared for the amount of forces I put behind it. Dread-fang went though the man's block and took his head clean off along with the other two beside him, but the men behind the three I just killed hid not stop charging at me.

I then brought my sword up and brought it down on the next man in front of me cutting him in two, then swiped if across to the next man beside him cutting in sideways. I grabbed the head of the next one a crushed, this brain matter and blood getting all over my armor.

I continued to cleave, hack, chop, decapitate, and crush my way thought all the cultist in my way I leaving a trail of heads, limbs, and blood in my wake; by the time I got to the end of the hall way it was nearly impossible to tell that some parts of my armor were glowing red. At the end of the hall way was a door I punished it and It flew of its hinge. I walked through the door way to behold a very large group of the cultist in a large box room. On the ground in front of me was the little fallen angel, in the dress, that I saw with the other two before they ran away. She was lying face down and now just started to get up but I did not let her; I raised my sword and planed it in her spine, she cried out in pain, I then put my hand on her head and pulled it off.

I Raised it up and said " **DEATH HAS COME."** I drew my other sword, Sol edge, and jumped down into the large group of fallen angel cultist and begin a repeat of what happened in the hall way.

* * *

When I started to clime the stairway again to go back to the hall way I left behind a room filled with bodies and the scorched body of the one know as Raynare.

When I exited the abandoned church my cross started to glow. I looked up to see a man who had bright red hair just like the one girl I have been crossing paths with. Next to him was a girl in a maid outfit she had white hair and silver eyes. He looked like he was about to speak before I beat him to the punch.

"Look I just killed an entire base full of fallen angels, and I tried as fuck." I said coming out of my anger. "All I what to do now is to go home, explained to my friends why I came back so late and why I am cover in blood. So if you would step aside, so I don't half to burn you to a crisp."

The maid tensed at my threat. However the devil step aside and allowed me to continue on. I walk passed him and hopped on my sparrow and took off.

When I was a good ways away from the church I spoke.

"Sid."

"What's up?" Sid asked.

"Did I do good?" I asked him.

"I you are asking if you dispatched the enemy effectively then yes, you "did do good"," Sid started to answer my question. "If your are asking me if what you did in their was right, then I would also say you "did do good"," Sid explained to me. "They murdered a kid, and that's the one we know about, they could of murdered more than that. So yea I think they got what they dissevered."

"Good to see we are on the same page." I said smiling.

"I also agree on what you did too". A female voice agreed.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Sid.

"No." he said confused.

"Someone is talking directly into my mind."

"You don't residence my voice, your breaking my heart." The voice continued.

A this time I hit the brakes and got off my sparrow.

Sid appeared then started to scan me. "I'm not detecting any anomalies."

"Don't worry our bound is getting stronger every passing second, soon I will be able to communicate with you when ever I want. But we will talk latter" The voice said into my mind.

'what are you and why do you keep doing this?' I tried asking the voice but it did not reply.

"the voice is gone." I told Sid.

"What did it want?"

"It did not want, It said It agreed with on what I did at the church."

"Well at least someone else sees it like us." Sid Joked.

I nodded then got back on my sparrow and headed toward work to drop off the box, I got from the post office, then made my way back home. As I approached the house I saw the outline of Kaleigh. When I got to the house I dismounted and walked up to the water hose and stated to clean myself off.

"What happen to you?" Kaleigh said worryingly.

"I snapped." I told her almost done washing the blood and brain bits of me. "I stumbled upon a fallen angel murdering a young kid probably just got into high school."

"Did they get away?" she asked.

"yes, but I hunted them down and killed anyone in their base hence the reason I am cover in blood."

"I see." She said in a low voice.

I finished cleaning my armor, as soon as I did Sid put back into storage, I then I move to the door but I was stopped when I felt arms wrap around my waste.

"If you need to talk about it I'm here for you." Kaleigh said hugging me.

"Thanks Kaleigh I appreciate it." I thanked her.

Then the door slide open and outburst Plasma with a smile on his face.  
"HEY BOSS I PERFORMED A FIST OF HAVIC!" Plasma yelled at me. He was followed by Lucas.

"Yes, he also manage to kill me in the process." Luca said till a little angry about that.

"That's good, what about you Luca."

"Was able to active Radiance," Luca said plainly "Without killing anyone in the process I might add." He added looking at Plasma.

"Good, what about Linda?" I asked them.

"Well she is still trying to get her light to travel through to her dagger." Luca informed me.

"Where is she?"

"Behind the Dojo." Plasma answered me.

I when to the back of the house a like plasma said their she was still trying to get her Ark light to into her dagger, her ghost was trying to help her but he was not doing too well. I walked up behind her and put my arm on the arm that was holding the dagger. She jerked back in surprise and looked at me.

"Try it again." I said in a soft voice.

She nodded and tried to send her ark light to her dagger. Then I felt the problem, the ark light was being dissipated when the light traveled thought her arm, so I use my own ark light to help guide her light to her dagger.

In an instants her dagger sparked then the turned into her Ark blade. I let go of her to avoided being hit by the sudden surge of Ark light.

"There it is." I said in a happy voice.

"Yes I did it!" she joined in.

"All you need was a little guidance." I said smiling at her. "Now let's go inside."

She nodded. And ran into the house. I followed her as soon as I was inside I was jumped by Kuroka.  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me you were going to fight some fallen angels?"

"How did you know about that." I asked her in a normal voice.

"You think that I would let 'my Titan' out of my sight now that he has gotten the attention of the local devils," She said seductively. "I told you already, I will have your kids."

"I don't plan on have little kittens running around any time soon." I glared at her.

She smirked "You resist me now but that won't last for long." She turned and went back into her room.

Moving to my room I noticed that the door was opened. I squinted my eye and moved in, to my surprise Kaleigh was in my room chanting something, She stopped upon noticing me.

"I thought since you were having nightmare I would bless this room to help you with that." She said smiling.

' Doubt that will help because I'm not really getting nightmares," I thought 'more along the lines of communications.'

"Thanks, I will let you know if it helped." I thanked her.

"I just finished so I will let you sleep." She said as she walked passed me.

She shut the door behind her. I walked over to my bed and summand Sid.

"Sid I want you to monitor me while I am sleeping just in case the voice tries something again."

"Shoots." Sid replied

I got into bed and fell asleep moments later.

* * *

I was once again surrounded by fire. I looked around for the other me but I could not spot him. I tried to active Word Of Dawn but nothing happened.  
"Dam, I can't use my light here." I conceded.

"your back, its good to see you again, but this time, I'm not letting you go." The female voice said.

* * *

Slim A Lou Prime "Well crap. Looks like that voice put destiny me into a coma. Well what's just perfect. any ways some of the other me's got them self's into some trouble similar to destiny me's current problem. So let me know if you want to see that they are up to and I will make it happen."

Let me now that you guys think about this chapter in the comments/reviews. Perditions, ideas, the occasional insult (that I have not gotten yet thank you very much). Also I am going to be starting a vote right here right now on other thing to write.

So we got Warhammer and something else (note the OC on the Warhammer side will be an imperial knight pilot with his knight) I am open to suggestion on what I should cross it with.

Then we got WarFrame and Rosario vampire. Why because there aren't any and because I really want to see Atlas take on inner Moka. Let's make it happen people

The we got Destiny (same Titan different, how he got there, same artifacts plus he gets one of the artifacts he gets in dxd crossover I will explained how he got it in his universe. So that aslo means that of this one gets the most votes I will not upload it until the artifact is explained in this crossover. But I will get started on it so update will be for frequently for a time) and sekirei. Just think about it.

*note don't vote if the next chapter is up because by then we will have a winner*

God bless and have a nice day


	4. Attack On Phenex

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs

Slim A Lou Prime "Hello again, sorry about the messes the inquisition does not give up easy. So I notice only one of you voted (I'm going to say that review is from the same person because its starts the same) so for the rest of you I'm going to flip a coin or something. So until then enjoy this Custer *gunshot* of confuting ideas."

*parched version*

* * *

Sid had been monitoring his Guardian all night but nothing out of the ordinary had happen. Brain waves are normal, heart is fine, and he was still breathing. Sid looked at the clock, it was 5:00, and started to wake his Guardian up, but Slim did not make a move.

"eye up Guardian." Sid said making a crack about his missing eye. But Slim did not move, now he started to get a little worried.

"Time to get up or you will be late for work." Sid said. He still made no move.

'fine if my voice won't wake him up then water will' Sid thought a he floated to the bathroom. He came back moments latter and splashed a cup of water on his face. But he did not even make a move.

Sid started to scanned his guardian and found nothing wrong with him, even the Vex eye was not doing anything, Sid was sent into a panic. He raced out to the living room and yelled

"SLIM IS NOT WAKING UP!"

Immediately the door down the hall basted open and out came Kaleigh with shocked expressions on her face.

"What do you mean he is not waking up!?" Kaleigh yelled back.

"What's all the commotion about?" Locus asked coming out of his room still tired.

"My guardian is not waking up!" Sid said started, starting to get mad.

"What?" Locus said shocked.

"Hey guys," Plasma said still half asleep. "Can you keep it down I trying to sleep."

"Slim is not waking up." Luca informed Plasma.

"I sure he's is just in a deep sleep mode, he is a Titans after all." He said Waiving it off.

The last door in the hallway opened and out step the resident Hunter.

"What's going on?" she asked still sleepy.

"Slim is not waking up!" Locus yelled.

Linda's face drained of color. She took off run to Slim's room, the others followed suit and soon they were all in Slim's room, they all gather around his bed. Kaleigh started to use her power to try and finger out what is wrong him.

"He seem to be under some form of sleeping spell but I am detecting magic and," she looks at the Guardians. "Your Light."

"So what you are saying is that whatever is doing this to him is from both your and our universe?" Luca asked.

"It would appear so." Kaleigh confirmed.

"Maybe it is an artifact," Luca continued "But how did it get into this universe and gain the ability to use magic, or vise versa."

"Vise Versa?" Plasma asked.

"It means in reverse order from the way something has been stated." Lucas answered him.

"O."

"Is their some way we can trace the magic this artifact is using or enter his mind?" Linda asked.

"We would half to use a succubus to enter his mind," Kaleigh replied. "But there is no way I am letting one of those demons near him."

"Can't you do it too?" Plasma asked her.

"No, I can only smoothen his dreams." Kaleigh answered.

"What about that cat girl?" Lucas asked.

"I don't she will be much use ether."

"WELL HE CANT JUST STAND HERE WITH OUR FINGERS UP OUR ASSES," Plasma let out a sudden outburst. "THE BOSS NEEDS US NOW MORE THEN EVER!"

"Wait It could be a dark artifact." Lucas theorized.

"What makes you think that?" Linda asked.

"When I was training with one of the master Warlocks he was given a report of a Guardian had been put into a coma with no explanation." Locus started to explain "The Guardian had told his fellow fire team members that he was having odd nightmares about him being in an "Void" and being attacked by a person who looked just like him, but his double ganger was not using the weapons that the guardian used, instead he was used a short sword and a dagger."

"So what you are saying is that a dark artifact is doing the same thing to Jonathan," Kaleigh asked "But I thought you are warriors of the Light, why would a artifact of darkness be calling to him?"

"Yes ware are warriors of the Light, but Guardians have used the weapons of The Darkness before, such weapons being Thorn, Bad Juju, or Red Death," Lucas expanded "But some Warlocks hypothesize that the dark artifacts just what a powerful master that has kills a lot, and will kill at lot, since Slim is a power Titan and I bet he has killed a lot-."

"7,445,681 to be exact." Sid cut in.

"Yes, it goes without saying that Slim fits theses two descriptions." Locus continued.

"But why would his artifact, put Jonathan in a coma wouldn't it try to get him to find it?" Kaleigh asked.

"Maybe it has tried, Slim might have elected to ignore it or the artifact feels that Slim could not reach it so it did the next best thing to get to him, enter his mind and put him in a coma so that it would be with him forever." Locus finished.

"So all we need to find this dark artifact and bring it to the boss so that It will release him," Plasma concluded. "Then what are we standing around here for lets go find it!"

Plasma jumped up and started to run out the room but he was stop when Lucas grabbed his collar.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" Luca asked him with his eyes closed.

"Well… no." Plasma conceded, looking down.

"Though so."

"Maybe I can change that." Sid butted in. "Ghosts are connected to their Guardians maybe I can enter his dream."

"It's worth a shot." Linda added

Sid flew over to Slim and closed his eye trying to concentrate. He visible started to shake then jerked back.

"The dark artifact is trying to keep me out, and I got to say she is doing a good job at it." Sid spoke.

"She?" Kaleigh asked.

"Yes, while she was able to keep me out of his head I did find out that this dark artifact has a conscientious and it so happens to be female."

"I have never heard of an artifact, of any type, possessing a conscientious before." Locus said holding his chin.

"We can revile in that later, we need to get into his mind." Sid said angrily.

Linda's ghost appeared "What if we combined our light we might be able to brake though."

"Let's do it!" Plasma shouted out.

Sid nodded and flew back over to Slim and separate his shell so that a blue aura now surrounded him.

"Ok do your thing." Sid said.

The other Guardians walked over to Sid and raised their hands and started to channel their Light into Sid. Sid's aura started to pulse faster and faster until be brought his shell back to together. Sid then fell to the flow his eye dimming then disappearing.

"Do you think it worked?" Linda asked picking up Sid.

"Only time will tell." Kaleigh answered after saying a short prayer.

* * *

Sid's Eye flickered then turned back on. He was on the ground in a city, he got up and looked around. But there was something vary different about this city or this entry world.

"There is no color." Sid observed all the buildings, street signs, and trees were black and white with shade of gray here and there.

"This looks like-" Sid stop talking when he looked up and low and behold there was The Traveler floating over the City.

"The Last City?" He said confused. He then flew up over the City and quirky made out the Tower, the home of all the Guardians, from the looks of it we was in down town.

"If I was a Guardian what is ware id be." Sid concluded as he started to fly towards the Tower.

Sid made to the Tower in a flew minuets. He quirky realized that there were no other Guardians around, not ever the venders were around, he continued to look for around for his guardian. He fist looked in the right wing, where the Speaker and New Monarchy was located at, but there was no one there. He then went to the hanger but still now one.

"Guess I should of checked the main hall first." Sid said.

He went to the main hall and there stood a Women she was berth taking. She had slightly brighter red hair then Linda and gorgeous covers and a large breasts. She turned to face Sid.

"I knew I sensed someone else in here." She said with a smile.

"Who are you?!" Sid Demanded.

She did not replied but Sid then noticed a dark transparent ball right behind her.

"Slim!" Sid Yelled.

Slim's head slowly moves up to look at Sid but he did not say a thing. Sid then jerked back barley dogging a medieval weapon.

"A pole-axe?" Sid said confessed.

He looked at the weapon that was now firmly plated in a wall. The head was made out of some dark metal that was oozing darkness and the spear was made out of the same material, and what appeared to be a human skull carved into the middle. The back hammer and the front blade of the head was made out of some sort of red crystal. 'That Pole-axe has to be dark artifact' Sid thought

The Pole-axe twitched and then was pulled itself out of the wall and flew back into the hands of the girl. She looked like she was about to jump at Sid but was stopped when Sid spoke.

"Wait!" Sid yelled "what do we need to do to get you to release my Guardian?"

She relaxed her stands and put the butt of the pole-axe on ground "Well if you can find me, and bring me to Jonathan, I will have no reason to keep him in a coma. In fact I just might be indebted to you." She said I her hand under her chin in a thinking manner. "Yes that will do, you get you guardian back and I get to kill things with my Handsome master." She added while stroking Slim's cheek.

"Right where are you?" Sid asked exactly.

"I dunno." She said plainly.

"What the fuck do you mean "I dunno"!" Sid said angrily.

"All I know is that I am in some sort of reliquary that in a cave. O and there are some banners in the cave with this Symbol."

The Symbol appeared right beside her. (insert picture of Phenex Clan Symbol here)

Sid took a picture of the Symbol. "that's not much to go on."

"Buts it's better than "I dunno"." She chimed in.

"Very well we will find you and bring you to Slim."

She nodded then added. "You know, you should call him Jonathan too it's a lot better than just Slim."

"Jonathan is only a cover name his Guardian name is Slim A Lou, so I will call him by that." Sid said seriously.

She shrugged. See that now more worlds ware to be had Sid left his guardians mind.

* * *

Sid had been lying on the night stranded for a good 20 minutes when his eye flicked to life and he started to float again. Everyone stopped there conversations to look at Sid.

"Did you find out anything?" Linda asked.

"Yes," Sid said in a serious tone. "A dark artifact is indeed the coz of Slim's coma."

"What does it look like?" Locus asked.

She show them the picture he had taken of the pole-axe.

"So this is the source of all our grievance." Kaleigh stated.

"Yes and I met it's conscientious as well." Sid confirmed. "But that's not important right now, I made a deal of sorts with her; if we can find this dark artifact and bring it to Slim then she will release him."

"What should be simple enough," Plasma said happily "We are guardians after all, so where is it at?"

"That's the problem," Sid answered him. "Even she does not know are she is at, the only clue we have his this symbol." Sid projected the symbol that the girl showed him.

"That's the crest of the Phenex Devil Clan!" Kaleigh said in realization.

"So you know of them?" Locus asked.

She nodded. "There are one of the 72 Pillars, now 33 as a result of the war, if she is in their home then at means this artifact is in the underworld."

"Well that would be a big problem, that would mean we would need to assault the home or brake in without being detected." Locus conclude."But I imagine that would cause a incident between the Angels and the Devils." He finished looking at Kaleigh.

She nodded "So that means I cannot be decently involved." She said looking down in sadness.

"But I can." A female voice came from the door.

Everyone looked to see who it was and saw that I was Kuroka.

"If I go in there and get caught then only I will take the fall." Kuroka said walking into the room. "But if I do pull this off I want a reward nya." She finished, licking her lips.

*Guns being cocked*

The Guardians all pointed their guns at Kuroka. Linda welding a hand canon, plasma a pulse rifle, and Locus a scout rifle.

"Ok this one's for charity." She said raising her hands defensively.

"You're not the only one going," Plasma stated "We are coming to." The rest of the Guardians nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Kuroka replied rolled her eyes.

"First we will need a plan, the artifacts location, and escape plan, and details about our enemy." Locus listed.

"I will get you information about the Phenex Clan and their members." Kaleigh informed the Guardians.

"I will start scouting the Phenex's mansion." Kuroka added.

"RIGHT THEN LETS PREPAR FOR OUR FISRT STIKE!" Plasma yelled in excitement.

* * *

*Time skip four days*

Rias was in the Club room going over all the information she knew about the "Titan", now named Jonathan Der Riese, in her head; She had found out more information where he worked by having her familiars follow him. She was brought out of her thoughts when Akeno walk in.

"Still looking at his file." Akeno giggled move toward her best friend.

Rias tossed the file on the table and rubbed her eyes.

Akeno picked up the file and opened it. "he's easy on the eyes."

"Eye" Rias corrected, her fingers still covering her eyes.

"Right," Akeno said smiling. "I wonder what's behind that eye patch."

She shrugged. "If I can get him into my peerage then we could stand a chase against Riser."

Akeno nodded. Then the door opened and the rest of the Rias peerage walked in plus two. Hyoudou Issei the second newest member to Rias peerage, he was a pervert but he wielded one of the 13 Longinus, Boosted Gear, which he recently fully awakened after an intense fight with a stray devil.

And Argento Asia, also a Sacred gear wielder, Twilight Healing. Who join when she was brought back from the dead after a Human named Freed killed her. After Jonathan's assault on the Fallen base she was no longer need so freed disposed of her, lucky Issei was nearby and convince Rias to added Asia to her peerage.

They all took a seat on the various couches.

"So why did you call us here buchou?" Issei asked.

"There is something I have not told you two-" Rias started but was cut off then a magic circle appeared on the floor.

Then the most dreaded person Rias knew appeared.

"Riser what are you doing here?!" Rias demanded.

"Can't Riser visit his bride whenever he wants?" Riser asked smugly.

"I already told you I'm not going to marry you!"

"Come now Reis my father has even let Riser bower one of the clans sacred relicts for our merge."

Rise was not having any of it but Riser did not let up making Issei jump in.

"Would you give it up," Issei shouted. "She already told you no!"

Riser looked at him "Stay out of this you low-devil."

Issei activates his sacred gear and get into a battle stance but before he could say or do anytime another magic circle from it another person appeared but this time it was a woman in a maid uniform.

"Grayfia ?" Rias said surprised.

"Hello lady Rias." She said politely. "Might I suggest that you settle your argument in a Rading game."

"A Rading Game?" Issei asked confused.

"Riser has no problem with that," Riser said confidently. "Riser will ever let you train for ten days before we play." He finished walking back into the magic circle and vanished.

"Grayfia why did you suggest we play a Rading Game?" Rias asked Grayfia.

"To be honest, Lady Rias, it was your brothers idea." Grayfia confessed. "You can use cottage in the mountain to train."

See no other way out of it, Rias decided to go along with it, she turns to her peerage. "We should get started on training right way." The rest of them nodded, got up and left to pack.

The room was dead quiet until.

*thhhhhump*

A invisible figure walked over to Rias's table and picked up a pencil and begin to write on a piece of paper. When it was done it put the pencil back and begin to leave with the paper, until it stop walked back and placed a finger on the file of Jonathan. The file started to burn where the figure placated it's finger then it turned and left.

* * *

*a few hours later*

Luca had a large table moved into the training room so that he could formulate a plan. A purple magic circle appeared on the floor, Kuroka appeared and walked out of the circle, back from another scouting of the Phenex Clan mansion, she walk over the her side of the table and begin to add to her map she had made of the clans mansion.

"Have you found the reliquary yet." Locus asked her as his ghost flew over to see the next update to the map.

"Not yet, it a lot harder then it seems." She answered him.

Then the sliding door opened to reveal Plasma and his ghost walking in with a piece of paper.

"Hay guys someone left this message in front of the house." He said holing up the piece of paper.

"let me see that." Locus said. Plasma walked over and gave it to him. Locus begin to read the note, to his surplice was in English.

10 days from now there will be a Rading game between 2 devil clans  
one of which will be the Phenex clan  
if they win their will be a wedding and one of the Phenex clans artifacts will be present  
it might be the one you're looking for

"Kuroka what can you make of this?" Locus asked her.

Kuroka walked over to him and took the note and reed it.

"So?" Locus asked.

"Someone is telling us that one of the many artifacts that the Phenex numerous will be present at this wedding in ten days, and what's to say it will be the one we need," she reasoned. "and besides I should be able to find the reliquary tomorrow."

"I would have to agree I do not want to wait ten days just to get for the small chances that it might be the one we need," Plasma added. "And I do not want to keep the boss in a coma for more then we need to."

"Why I would agree with the last part plasma, I think that should find out that artifact will be at that wedding," Locus augured. "I rather assault a poorly guarded wedding then a heavy guarded mansion."

"I also agree with Plasma and Kuroka." Linda said walking in. "I do not want to keep Jonathan in a coma with that artifact's personality any longer then needed."

"Then I decided as soon as Kuroka finds the reliquary then we will begin our strike." Plasma declares.

"Very well." Locus said defeated. "We will go through with the assault."

The rest of them nodded. It was getting late so they took this time to hit the hay. When the room was empty a penile suddenly flouted up and moved over to Kuroka's map of the Phenex mansion and started to add to it. When it was done the pencil dropped to the floor. The room was silent one again.

* * *

Locus was sleeping in his bed when the sliding door open quietly in step a white armor person with a shotgun drawn. The figure walked over to Locus and stood over him.

"READY TO SRTIKE!" Plasma yelled.

Locus woke violently falling out of bed.

"WHAT DO YOU WHANT!" Louse yelled back.

"It's time to commence oppression _attack on Phenex_!" Plasma said enthusiastically.

"Did Kuroka find the Reliquary?" he asked plasma getting up.

"Dam right she did," Plasma said with glee. "I even bought soon explosives, from the black market, for our little incursion."

He sighed. Then left to go the training room, Plasma following him. When he arrived Linda was already in her armor, her ghost running thought a check list of thing they need with her, Kuroka still in her reviling komono. Kaleigh going over the battle plan he had written up. Locus walked over to her, telling his ghost to put on his armor in the process, picked up his fusion gun he left there.

"Guess it's time." Kaleigh said with a sad exasperation.

"Guess so, let's get our Titan back." Locus said.

She nodded still not losing that sad exasperation.

"lets us begin." Plasma said. They nodded and Kuroka created a magic circle on the floor. The guardians walked over and stood on the circle, Kuroka joined them, as soon as they were all on the circle it started to move up teleporting them to the underworld.

Sid flouted in to the room.

"Did they go?" Sid asked Kaleigh.

She nodded.

* * *

When the guardians opened their eyes they were surprised to see that they were in a forest.

"I think you messed up the teleport." Plasma stated looking around.

"No I did not, this is the underworld." Kuroka said a little annoyed.

"Really, I was expecting it to be a little less… green." Plasma replied.

"I suggest you take out your fusion rifles," Locus said trying to bring them back the mission. "If we need to kill someone, and lets be honest when we kill someone, I do not want to leave a body."

"baagh fusion rifles don't carry the kick that shotguns do." Plasma spat.

"I know that Plasma but for the time begin I rather do this stealthy," Locus replied "feel free to switch back you your normal weapons when we get spotted."

"Fine, kill joy." Plasma said under his breath.

The guardians switched their secondary's to fusion rifles and move the edge of the mansion. There were two guards on either side of the massive door. Plasma and Locus take the left, while Linda and Kuroka took the right. Locus points his fusion rifles at the guard and Linda does the same for her guard. Their ghost start a synchronized three second timer.

"hey." Left guard spoke.

"yea?" right guard answered

"Do you ever wonder why war-." The left guard was cut off when he was disintegrated by a fusion rifle along with the other guard.

Plasma gave the signal to move in . Linda was first to the door followed by Kuroka then Locus, Plasma was attaching something the door, then he join the rest of that.

"What was that?" Linda asked.

"Plan E." was all Plasma said back.

They slowing opened the door and moved into the house, then slowly closed the door carefully making sure not to make a sounded, then move the wall next to a large painting, which they assumed was a painting of the Lord and his wife, then Kuroka point to the hall way that they need to go down. Linda peeked around the edge, no one was there, she gave the signal to move in.

As they moved down the hallway a door opened behind them they all took off running and turned the corner. Locus peeked around the corner to see if they were spotted, luckily for them they were already three quarters of the way down the hallway, a little girl walked out followed by two more. They were talking about some other clan that they were going to be fighting, and turned down the way the team just came.

Locus let go of a breath he did not realize he was holding. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder he turned, it was Linda pointing to another hallway they would have to take to get to the hallway. He sighted then followed the rest of them taking up the rear. They would need to sneak down a flew more hallways, according to Kuroka's map, then go thought the court yarded then past the lords rooms then down the longest hallway in the building then they will be at the reliquary.

This time no one came out of the many doors that lined this hallway, the same for the next, but the last one had four guards.

"How we going to do this?" Linda asked over the intercom

"let's try and lure them over here." Locus suggested

*braking class*

The Linda and Locus looked over to where they heard the sound. Plasma had pushed a flower vise over and broke it. But that did the trick the four guards ware coming over to see what happened. The three guardians jump out and shot them with fusion rifles, Plasma scoring a double killed while the other two got the two other guards.

"Let's keep going." Plasma said.

They decided to run down this hallway and the court yarded they soon made it to the large door that lead to the lords rooms.

"This is probably the most heavy guarded place in the mansion." Locus theorized. "feel free to switch back to your normal loadout."

As soon as he said that Plasma witched back to his shotgun. They pushed open the door only to be greeted by a fire ball. The team jump out of the way, open regaining their stance they saw their attackers.

In the middle they was a man with blond hair, he was in his twenty's he wore and open suite with the under shirt unbuttoned a little. Next to him was a woman with purple hair, also in her twenties, she wore a blue and purple dress, her top revealing a lot of her breasts, she also wore a white over overcoat. To the man's left was a young girl, who also had blond hair, she wore a pink dress. Next to her was another young girl with black hair, she wore a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink.

To the man's right past the purple haired girls were appeared to be two swordswomen, one having a normal sized sword strapped to her thy. While the other had a great sword strapped to her back. On the other side were two girls, in their teens, one ware a navy blue qipao with gold accents, the top of her 'dress' was also open revealed her the middle and sides of her breasts. The other was also a girl about the same age she wore a green long sleeve jacket, however it was tore just below were her breasts were revealing her belly, and grey jeans, which was torn on her right leg for a little bit before counting on down her leg, but most eye catching think was the white mask on the right side of her face.

On the far left were two vary young girl, witched looked to be twins, in white gym uniforms. But what was most disconcerting was that they were carrying blue chain saws. Next to them were two cat girls, in their teens, like Kuroka however they only had one tail. They weir school uniforms with their belly and bottom barest exposed.

On the other side were two maids, a girl in a white haori with a red obi, she looked to be in her early teens. and lastly was a girl in a belly dancers uniform.

"Are you suppose to be the elite guard or a bunch of stripers." Plasma said. This got him death stars form the most scantily glad woman. The one in the blue Chinese dress charges at Plasma her fist chase fire and closing in with Plasma's helmet, but he catches her fist, extinguishing the flames in the process, she looked at him with shocked. She tries to pull away but Plasma holds firm.

Plasma laughs. "You're strong but no ware near as strong as a Titan," he lifts up his other fist. " **Let me show you**." He finished adding his robotic dark voice. He throws his fist at her face, creating a shock wave as his fist impacted her face, sending her flying into the wall right behind the grope.

Seeing their fallen comrade taken down so easy they all step back a little except for the man in the middle.

"What are you waiting for attack them!" the man in the middle yells out. The rest of them regain their composer and the majority of them charges forward.

Locus raised his scout rifle and puts two bullets the kneecaps of the bikini clothed girl. She falls down and screams out in pain. He then felt a wooden pole hit his head but it broke upon striking him. He looked at the girl in the red jacket that just stuck him, he raise his rifle and shot her in the gut. She screamed as she fell down clutching the wound that the warlock just gave her. Locus walked over to her and platted a jab in her stomach nocking her out cold.

While that was going on the girl in the torn green jacket ran at Plasma along with the two swordswomen in front of her. The one with the great sword reaches Plasma first bring her sword down on Plasma, he side steps and the blade falls harmlessly passed him, he then kicks the blade, splitting it in two. The swordswoman was shocked that her sword was broken so easy but she was soon met with a armored fist coming at her gut. plasma's fist hit home, she coughed up blood from the sheer force of his attack, she fell off his fist unconscious. But the other swordswoman was able landed her blade on Plasma's shoulder, but it was stopped by his shield, she too was shocked that hit attack did not even scratch him. She was soon met by Plasma's back hand, sending her into the nearby wall.

Plasma then catches the fist of the girl in the green jacket.

"I'm getting board with you." Plasma said disappointed that he just took down three opponents so easily. He then send his Ark light though his fist into the girl, she let of a lowed scream of pain as the electivity runs though her body. Seeing that their teammate was in trouble the two maids rush over to help her, they spit up to attack Plasma from both sides. Upon seeing this Plasma let go of the girls fist, she fell to the ground smoking, and catecheses them by their throats. They struggle trying to brake free but to no avail.

"Die." Is all Plasma says before he brakes their necks, the fell lip in his hands, see that they ware died he drops them.

Meanwhile the two Nekomata ran at Kuroka, she only chuckled as a purple circle appeared behind her sending out blue fire balls at the charging Nekomatas . the two fire balls scored a direct hit on the two, knocking them out instantly. "pathetic." Was the only words she had for them. She then focusing her attention on the two bishops in the back, sending a barrage of blue fire balls at them, taking them down with ease.

The two young twins charged at Linda with their chain saws going craze. Linda only though an Arcbolt grenade at them the resulting blast sent Ark light through their small bodies. they went down quite fast, unconscious or dead Linda did not really care she just wanted to get the artifact and bring Slim back. She brought out of her thought when she spotted the man was coming right at her, he landed a punch that sent her tumbling back. she quickly got back on her feet and readied her dagger, he seemed to laugh at her small dagger what she just drew, and threw it at him hover ever he caught it between his fingers.

"Plasma can I get some help over her?" She said over her intercom.

"yea, one sec." he replied back. "This chick is giving me some problems." Plasma had just finished dewing with the group that attacked him when the purple haired girl decided to jump in. she was smarter however, she did not engage him a close range but kept her distances launching fire spells at him while dogging his bullets.

"Your already dead, just lay down!" Plasma yelled at her in frustration as he was hit by another fire ball.

Seeing that Linda was not doing too well against the man, locus ran to help her. He threw his grenade at the man in the suite but he jump out of the way.

"Linda I will deal with him go get what we came for." Locus ordered her. She nodded and took off down the hall.

"Where do you think you going!" the man yelled at her, then turned to give chase but Locus got in his way.

"I am your opponent now."

Linda was run down the hall way as fast as she could when ten guards came around the corner, she activated her Ark blade and began to cut thought them, with surprising ease. when she had gotten to the end of the hallway, she was greeted by a missive door. She ran up to it and begin to push on it with all her might but the door did not budge. She deployed her ghost to scan the massive door. She was so focused with the door that she did not notice a guard come up behind her and grab her. She elbowed him in the gut, turned then caped him in the head with her hand cannon, resulting in his head begin blown to tiny bits of flesh, bone, and brain guts, then she turned back to the door thought of some way to get it open then it hit her.

"Plasma I need a rocket on me now." She said over the intercom.

"Little busy right now." He replied back.

"I'm at the door to the reliquary." He did not resounded. a flew moments later she could heard someone yelling as they ran down the hallway. Low in behold Plasma came running around the Conner yelling at the top of his voice box.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," then he jumped into the air then yelled. "TITAN SMAAAAAAASH!" realizing what he was going to do Linda jump out of the way.

Plasma activated his fist of havoc and slammed into the door blowing it off its hinges.

He looked at Linda then said "What door."

She smiled under her helmet then they both continued down passed the now nonexistent door. The walls soon turn from polished stone to normal rock and soon there were in the reliquary. They looked around for that they needed.

"There it is." Plasma said point to the other side of the room.

On the other side of the cave was a Pole-axe in the hands of a statue of a devil leading a charge. Linda ran over the statue and started to hack at the statue's hand to free the Pole-axe. Plasma walked over but he was stopped when he heard a voice.

 ** _"MASSSTERRR."_**

He looked over and sees a M134 Gatling Gun in a display case.

* * *

reader looks over to Slim A Lou Prime

Slim A Lou Prime: "What?"

reader lifts an eye brow

"I had nothing to do with it… well very little."

* * *

Plasma walks over the case and looks at the Gatling Gun. The most notable think about this gun was that there were two meal rings at the base of the gun, when Plasma got close the rings started opened as if it wanted him to put it on, he brought up the butt of his shotgun and smashed the glass. He then move his right arm towards the open rings.

 ** _"YESSSSS."_**

When Plasma's arm was in the rings they began to close but he did not pull away, when they finished closing, the rings began to shrink until it fit his arm perfectly. He lifted the Gatling Gun up, since he was a Titan the Gatling Gun felt like it only wade a flew pounded, suddenly the ammo belt came out of the drum and warps around his arm then attached itself to his the back of his chestplate.

 ** _"LET US SLAUGHTER THE ENEMY"_**

"Plasma ware did you get that." Linda asked.

Plasma looked at her, she had Pole-axe magnetically attached to her back. "I heard it calling to me so I picked it up and now it attached itself to me." He said looking at the Gatling Gun attached to his arm.

"Guess you got an artifact out of this little advancers of ours." She Joked.

"Yea, guess so." He replied back.

"Well we got what we came for, let's get out of here."

Plasma nodded and followed Linda out of the reliquary and back down the hall. By the time they got back Locus had finshed dealing with the leader and Kuroka finished dealing with the women that was fighting Plasma.

"We got what we came for lets go." Linda announced.

They looked at her then nodded, Kuroka open the purple portal back to the Dojo, just then the door blasted open and a small army of guards came rushing in, some were flying others were running.

"IN TO DA PORTAL!" Plasma yelled.

Linda was the first one in, than fallowed by Locus then Kuroka, Plasma however did not go in to the portal he had to test someone thing first.

The Gatling Gun's barrel started to spin, Plasma then brought the gun up to face is charging attackers.

 ** _"_** **_CLEANSE. KILL. BURN!"  
_** "CLEANSE. KILL. BURN!

Both of then yelled at the same time. Then the Gatling Gun began to let loss red hot bullets from its barrel cutting through the Guards starting piles of corpses as he moved back in forth, he felt oddly hungry after his little test. Seeing the destructive power of his new artifact he started to back Into the portal. But before he left he decided to let them have plan E, he pulled out a switch out of his belt and pushed the big red button. The mansion began to shake from all the explosive that Plasma had "planted" around the house.

'And they say I'm not green' Plasma thought.

The next he saw was the train room of the Dojo.

"We did it!" he yelled out.

* * *

Slim A Lou Prime: Well now that they got that artifact that has been keeping destiny me in a coma. And Plasma got his first artifact, that I totally did not plant there. Well I guess I should clean up this place. Until next time.

God bless and have a nice day


	5. Po Po Po

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs

the read walks into

Unknown: "Hello welcome back. I bet your wondering were Slim Prime is at. To answer your question he is off moping around some ware. But that not in important, nor the reason he is moping. You are here for the next Holovid… I guess I could give it to you… or not…"

Crumpled paper come out of now ware, landing near the stranger, he grabs it un-crumples it looks at it then re-crumples.

"Well looks like Slim has ordered my to give it to you, O and so you know Slim, me, and the others had a meeting. In said meeting we talked about the next story we are going to be recording, It was also brought to attention that Slim called a vote in which only one of you voted, so we decided to save the two other ideas for a latter time and go with a different project. I won't give you any specifics but it in involves something 2486 yards long." He chuckles "Bet you will never guess that I'm talking about."

"Now you know. I will leave you to the holovid."

The man walked over to a nearby chair, took a seat, and pulls another holovid out of his pocket and plays it for a little while then he paused it, then replayed the same Sean. It was almost like he was editing it.

The reader takes a seat on one of the numerous couches and actives the holovid.

* * *

Sirzechs was sitting in his office going over the report he recently received, apparently four people attacked the Phenex Mansion stole two relics, severely wounded Riser and his peerage, and then set off explosives that level most of their mansion. One of the attacks was identified as Kuroka, but the other three are yet to be identified, but he a good idea who… or what they are.

He instantly thought back to the encounter he had with that strange armored man.

*flashback*

Sirzechs was standing outside of an abandoned church with his queen Grayfia (thanks to Wacko and MysteriousOtaku for correcting me in her spelling). He was about to go in the church when he spotted some fire moving towards them. he squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the fire when his eyes were drawn to a red light, it appeared to be in the shape of a cross. Then he felt his devil senesces wronging him of danger. Then he began to see a frame of a man, when he stepped into the light Sirzechs could honestly say he had no idea what he was seeing.

He was warring some type of armor, or was it a sacred gear, and covered in blood. Turns out that the red light was coming from a cross that was hanging from his neck, and the fire was come from a chain that was warped around his right arm.

'He must be a part of the church if he has a cross,' he thought. 'is he some sort of new warrior what the church has made? Are they testing him?'

Sirzechs was about to speak when the armored man beat him to it.

"Look I just killed an entire base full of fallen angels, and I tried as fuck." The man said slightly angry. "All I what to do now is to go home, explained to my friends why I came back so late and why I am cover in blood. So if you would step aside, so I don't half to burn you to a crisp."

Grayfia tensed at the man's threat. However Sirzechs would rather not fight him for a few reasons so he step aside. The armored man walked past him and got on some type of vehicle and took off.

*flashback end*

The door to Sirzechs' office opened being him out of his thoughts and out steps his lovely wife, and queen, Grayfia.

"I see you looking at the report that just came in." She said to him

"Yes, it is quite troubling." Sirzechs replied back.

"Shall I tell lady Rias of this?" she asked him.

"Yes but I think I will tell her myself," he said getting up from his chair. "I haven't seen my sister in a while."

They both walked over to the side of the room, a red circle papered beneath them and diapered into the circle.

* * *

Rias and her peerage ware enjoying lunch. They had arrived at the cottage yesterday and immediately begin to train. Issei trained with Kiba and Koneko to help him get stronger. Today Rias was planning on working with Issei to improve his experience with his boosted gear.

Issei was also doing some special training of his own. He was training with Asia to develop a special move that would stop any girl in her tracks.

A red magic circle appeared a few feet away from the dining table and out appeared the leader of the devils.

"Brother!" Rias said surprised, jumping up from her seat.

"Hello Rias." Sirzechs greeted her with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

His smile faded. "The Phenex clan has been attacked."

"WHAT!" they all shouted in surprises

"Yes, they were attacked this morning by four people," He started to explain. "One of the intruders was identified as Kuroka."

Koneko grimmest at the mention of her sister.

"What about the other three?" Issei asked.

"The other three could not be identified because they were wearing armor."

Rias's eyes winded in relation at the mention of armor intruders. This did not go unnoticed by Sirzechs.

"Rias do you know something I don't." he asked in a polite but firm voice.

Realizing that she was found out, she nodded her head. "Can you describe what they looked like?" She add, to confirm her theory.

"One had heavy white armor, and from the reports he is VARY strong, another had armor but was much less than the other one, the last one wore a blue robes, he is believed to some sort of sorcerer." Sirzechs replied.

Meanwhile in another part of the country three guardians sneeze.

"Why did I sneeze I don't even have lungs." One said.

Back with the Gremory's.

"I thought it might be them." Rias admitted.

"So you do know of them."

"I don't know very much about their Race, if they are a Race, but I do know some information about them." Rias began to explain. "Their supposed leader is named Jonathan Der Riese, he wears black armor that glows red in someplace. He has a Caucasian appearance and stand over six feet tall, but the most noticeable thing about him is that he has an eye patch over his left eye."

"An eye patch, I wound why he wears it." Asia asked.

"I do not know myself Asia." Rias answered her. "But I do know he lives some ware in the forest. My familiar has been unable to track him when he enters it."

"interesting." Sirzechs said, while think about his encounter with Jonathan. "is their anything else?"

Rias nodded. "When we first met him we are on our way back home when he came running round a corner. at first we thought nothing of it but when he got close our devil senses warning us of danger. he took a quick glance at use as he ran by." Rias started to explain. "We decided to follow him, a little while later he ran into the forest and activated to what we believed to be a some kind sacred gear."

'another scared gear user.'' Issei thought. 'Mabey he can show me how to use my scared gear so I can protect Rias.'

"Not to longer after he activated his Sacred gear he met up with other three that that looked similar to him, most likely the three that I saw were the same ones that attack the Phoenixes. we ware going to keep watching them but he detected us using his cross. then he distracted us while the other three escaped." Rias continued.

"He was about to attack us when he was stopped by Koneko's sister." Kiba butted in.

"Yes thank you Kiba." Rias said. "Jonathan was going to leave as well before she identified him as a Titan-."

"A Titan?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes."

"If he is a Titan when he must be a Olympian." Sirzechs said holding his chin in a thinking manner. "But why would a Titan have a cross, to my knowledge the church has no contact with the Olympians, and a Titan would rather be left to their own devises rather than interfere with the affairs of others. Why would this Titan join the church?"

"I don't know but the other three did not have a cross around their necks." Rias add.

"I see... Rias do you think Koneko will have better luck?"

"That won't be easy." Rias said letting out a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"I like I said before he wears a cross around his neck that seems to glow red when a Devil is never by."

"That would make it harder for her to track him without him finding out."

"I will do it." Koneko said plainly.

"Are you sure Koneko," Rias said worried about her Rook. "you are not spying on a Human this time, are you sure you can do this?"

She nods with a determined look on her face.

"Ok, but you need to be carefully." Rias agrees. " Akeno take Koneko back to the club room."

Akeno nods and gets up from her seat and walks over to Koneko and teleports back to the club room. After a few moments of silence Sirzechs spoke up.

"Rias, you want Jonathan in your peerage don't you?" Sirzechs asked.

Rias look at her brother but did not say anything.

He closed his eyes "I thought so, I do thing he would make a good member of your peerage," He started "But I think you should let this one go. If the other three were able to do this much damage to the Phoenix clan and to Riser and his peerage I do not want the same thing happen to you."

"I appreciate your concern brother but I will decide who I want in my peerage."

"Very well, but heed my advice," Sirzechs said getting up and walking to a magic circle. "Let this one go."

"Wait!" Rias yelled.

Sirzechs looks at his sister.

"What about Riser, will be able to go through with the Riding Game?" Rias asked hoping to get out of it.

"I doubt it given their clans powerfully regenerative powers you might get an extra day to train at best. He answered dashing his sisters hopes. She looked down and nodded. With that he disappeared.

* * *

*Earlier*

Sid and Kaleigh were in Slim's room, Kaleigh sitting next to Slim and Sit hovering above them.

"How long have they been gone?" Kaleigh asked.

"One hour, three minutes and counting." Sid replied.

Kaleigh looked back to Slim then to his eye patch.

"Sid, how did Jonathan get that eye patch?"

Sid looked at the eye patch then back to her. "Sorry but I can't tell you that… you can ask Slim when he wakes up."

Just then some rustling could be heard from the kitchen. Sid and Kaleigh came out of Slim's room to see Plasma with a bowl of cereal in his left hand and a spoon in the other.

"Sup guys." He said with a smile before going back to eating.

"Did you get the artifact?!" Sid asked.

Plasma nodded. "Yea we got it, Linda should bring it in any second now."

And like he said Linda, Locus, and Kuroka came in to the room with the artifact in Linda's hands.

"We got what we need." Locus said. "let's get Slim back on his feet."

Everyone nodded and walked to Slim's room, Plasma taking his bowl of cereal with him. When they got into his room, Linda set the Pole-axe right next to Slim. The Head of the weapon started to ooze more darkness and start to reach for Slim's body.

Kaleigh had to fight the urge to grab the weapon and get it way from Jonathan. When the darkness reach Slim's body. Slim's hand began to move toward the weapon, when his hand reach the weapon and grabbed it. His eye started to twitch then open, he looked around then sat up. He look at the weapon in his hand, then back to anyone else.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Slim said getting out of bed, taking the Pole-axe with him.

He came back out a few minutes later. He starched then yawned.

"All right, what I miss."

one explanation later

"So to me get this straight. You went to the underworld and stole the artifact from my dreams, that has a female personality, so that she would release me from her coma spell." I summarized.

Locus and Plasma looked at each other then looked back to me.

"Yeah pretty much." Plasma stated.

I took a deep breath "Well I guess I owe you my thanks… all of you." I got up and stretched my arms out "group hug."

Kuroka was the first one to get to me, followed by Plasma then Kaleigh, Linda, then Luca. We hug for a good twenty seconds before letting go of one another.

"So what now?" Plasma asked.

I look at my new artifact. "Training montage."

* * *

It has been a day since I came out of my coma, but the day has been slow; And Plasma has been eating a lot… like ware is he putting all that food he has been eating. Other than that not much has happened so I did some training with my new artifact, I have learned grants me different abilities, deepening on my subclass. While a Sunbreaker, fire wings appear on my back allowing me to fly, when I slammed the butt of my Pole-axe on the ground it greats a ring of fire allowing me to trap my enemy. When Striker is active, I notice that my swings are much faster than normal, then I slammed the butt of it again the ground, dummies I was using as targets were stuck by lighting. But when I activated my defender subclass, I did not notice a difference until I slammed my artifact on the ground, like before, this time the earth around me cracked and started to seep out purple energy.

But still nothing happened. I looked around me to see if I could find something to test the effect of the newly name Void field Till I spotted my test subject.

"Plasma come over here." I said with an evil smiling.

He did as he was told and walked over to me without a care in the world untill he step into the Void Field. He started to float, like they was no gravity, then he started to panic. I laugh at my subordinate's predicament until I decided to stop playing with him and get him down. So I throw my chain at him and pulled him the ground. He was not pleased with being used as a test subject and ran back into the Dojo.

I smiled then decided to end my training session. But I wanted to see how fair I could hit the dummy. So I walked over to it and swung at it with the hammer part of my Pole-axe, sending the dummy into the air.

I watched as the dummy soared though the air. "I hope that does not hit someone."

Meanwhile in a hidden ninja village

A girl was getting ready to jump her master when from out of no ware a dummy hitting her in the head, causing her to fall of the roof and land in front of her master.

She sighed ."This is the fourth time today you tried to jump me, even the world wants you to stop."

The young ninja look up at her master still holding the part of her head were she got hit.

Back to the Guardian's base

With the dummy no longer in sight I walked back into the dojo then to when to my room, took off my clothes, and made my way to the shower. Before I when in to shower Sid entered my room.

"Hey have you seen Kuroka." He asked me looking around.

"No, I haven't… Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Well with her declaration to quote "Have your Kids." I thought I should keep an eye on her to make sure she did not try something that would fall under the category of rape." Sid said plainly, still looking around.

I laugh. "I appreciate you looking out for me."

"It's what I'm here for." Sid joked.

After completing his search Sid left me to my shower. When I got into the bathroom and finished taking off my clothes then got into the shower. As I let the hot water run down my back I could of sworn I heard someone moving in my room. Then the door to the bathroom open, I could see an outline of them but I could not make out who it was.

'Plasma and Lucas wouldn't do this,' I began to narrow down the possible suspects. 'Linda is too shy to try something like this, and Kaleigh would never do something like this.' I continued to eliminate suspects, the figure gets draws closure. 'so that leaves Kuroka.'

When the figure was close enough it's hand reach or the curtain. I got ready to defend myself. The figure pulled back the curtain. To my shock Linda was standing their naked with her arm covering her nipples.

I spun around "Linda what are you doing?!"

She did not say a thing. I could heard her get into the shower with me then I felt her arms wrap around me, followed by her breast pressing my back.

As my mind raced to figure out that lead her to do this she spoke.

"I am in Love with you." She said hesitantly.

This caught me by surprised. We did not spend much time together back in our universe... but now that I think about it.

*flashback*

I had just save a group of guardians from a fallen walker and was about to escort them to a fighter that I had found on my recon of the Cosmodrome. When I notice the female hunter was not following the rest of us. The new titan was about to call out to her when I stop him.

I walked over to here and knelt down next to her, she looked at me. "You know when you ran at that walker, it was really… hot."

She obviously was not expecting me to say that, but what can I say I like a frisky woman, but even so I would never do the deed on the first date. But that seem to do it when I got up and offered her my hand she took it and we were off to get these new guardians a ship.

*Time skip*

After fighting through some fallen that had taken interest in the ship, and getting it functional, we were in the air. I told them to fallow my ship so that I could bring them to the Tower.

When we arrived I immediately took them to see the Speaker. I noticed the Human hunter was walking rather close to me, but I waived it off as nothing more than a coincidence. Soon we were they were standing in front of the Speaker, I was leading against the entry way waiting for them to finish, knowing that the Speaker would have me show them around.

Soon The Speaker gestured for me to join them.

"Yes Sir."

"I would like you to be the one to show these guardians around the tower." He politely ordered me.

"Sure thing." I turn to leave. The new guardians following suit.

I started with the east wing of the Tower, showing them were their ship would be stored at and introduce them to the chief mechanic and other people in their area, what were important. Then we went to meet the venders in the main plaza then to the main hall, their they met their Vanguard superiors. While I was talking with Zavala, the hunter was having a chat with Cayde-6.

*end flashback*

But after that I was sent on assignment with my fireteam. I shiver went down my spine at the mention of my fireteam. That was the last time I saw them in our universe. She is too shy to do this herself so who would have suggested it to her.

*Linda Flashback*

Linda was telling Cayde-6 about their fight with Fallen walker and how Slim finished it off for them.

"You charged a Fallen walker." Cayde-6 said in surprise. Linda nodded in response.

"Well dam girl you got some balls." Cayde-6 said wrapping his arm around her neck, shaking her a little before letter her go. But he noticed that see kept looking back a Slim.

"Something, or should I say someone catch your eye?" he asked with a smirk. She looked away from him. "You fell in love with him when he save you." She only nodded. "Well you are a Hunter and once we see something we want we take it. Now let me tell you about him."

*End Flashback*

'I need to handle this very carefully, since she is shy If brush her off she might not come back from the rejection.' I started to plan how to defuse this situation in my head. 'This looks like a job for my happy personality.'

"Well, Linda you know how to set a guy off I will tell you that." I said with a happy tone. "But I don't but let's save taking showers together for when we get married."

"When." She said in a slight happy voice.

"yea I mean we might find a way home and we can't take the others with us."

"I guess you're right."

'and hopefully **She** does not find out about this or find me' I though thinking about a certain fireteam member.

*Flashback*

"All right, now just move up a little more." The Hunter of the fireteam said to me over the intercom.

"Remind me why were doing this again." I asked her.

"I thought since your new to the fireteam that we could to a little... training."

For most of my time as a guardian I worked alone, only getting into fireteams when I when on a strike, but the Speaker had placed me in this fireteam because there Titan quite. now I think about it I was never told whey he quite but I was soon to find out.

"Why did you pause?"

"Oh no reason." she giggled.

"Elizabeth I don't see why-" I was cut off when a vary sharp pain appeared my butt. "OOOOOOOOOOOW."

"Oh yea heel do." Elizabeth said seductively while liking her lips.

*End Flashback*

'Thank The Traveler I got away from them.' I thought then realized that Linda was still clinging to me.

"As much as like all the feeling a being hugged, especially by a beautiful woman." She blushed after I said that. "I need to finish taking my shower, and I will let you chose the movie to night."

She did not reply. Then I felt her let go of me, she then step out of the shower and dried herself of and left me to myself.

When I knew she was gone I let out a sigh of relief. "that was close I almost surrendered to my dirty mined." Then I laughed. "Good think I'm not a perverted teenage boy or I would of filled this tub with my blood haha."

I finished my shower and got ready to spend the rest of the day playing a new game that I got from Game Cave until it was movie time.

* * *

Later that night in town, a young boy was waiting at a bus stop for his mom to pick him up. The street lights turned on and it started to get cold, he pulled up his legs to try and keep worm. All of a sudden heard a sound.

"Po… Po… Po…"

he jump and tried to find the source of the sound. He noticed that one of the street light started to flicker, standing under the flickering light was a woman in a white summers dress and a wide brimmed hat who was walking toward him. When she was five feet away from him he noticed that she was eight feet tall.

"Po… Po… Po..."

* * *

The Holovid ended.

"I see your done with that holovid."

The read looks at the person who just spoke.

Unknown:" I am required to say I hoped you enjoyed this holovid so. I hoped you enjoyed this holovid." The man said annoyed. "O and Slim A Lou Prime is going to be working on a another project so that will be relished next. Then we will come back to this story, Good, Good. Now get out."

Just as you ware leave a piece of crumbled paper rolls to the reader. The reader opens the paper and noticed words written on it.

Sorry about Him he is a bit of an asshole  
-Sunbear

sorry this chapter was so short I have been busy with school and I wanted to get something to you wonderfully guy/girls. Thanks for reading God bless and have a nice day.


	6. Just dont eat the house

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs

Slim A Lou Prime: "welcome back sorry it's been so long I have been busy with the other Slim A Lous and had no time for destiny me. But now I'm back with Destiny me for a time. But then back to the others so yea. And I have updated my mainframe (or profile) to show the progress I have made on my other holovids so that's nice. Anyways here you go." Gives reader the holovid.

suddenly Slim A lou's phone starts to ring. (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure- Awaken(Pillar Men Theme) Slim A Lou Prime takes out his phone and answers it.

"hello. dude the reader is here." he moves the phone from his ear and looks at the reader. "I need to take this see you latter." Slim A Lou Prime leaves in a flash of red light.

reader takes a seat and actives the holovid.

* * *

When I was rereading my story I noticed that I have not describe what Kaleigh looks like as well as Slim, in detail, (Destiny) so I will fix that problem now.

Kaleigh has dark purple hair that she lets run down to her waist, sometime she puts it in a pointy tail but not often, with a deep blue eyes, her normal attire, when she is out of the house, is a white dress that runs down to her legs (she will wear version of this) when she is at home she will normally wear a white t-shirt and, modest, super shorts.

Slim (destiny) has dark brown hair that he keeps in buzz cut fashion he also had a five O clock shadow. His organic eye is hazel while his Vex eye is red. He has a scare on his lip, his right eye, and one coming down from his hair to his forehead. His death scare will be revealed later on. (Linda is the only one, aside from Sid and his old fireteam who has seen it. (the reason she did not react to it was because she was to focused on making a move on Slim) He is also six foot three.

Oh and by the way Sid is a Samoan ghost, I originally wanted my Samoan friend to do the lines for Sid but he is too busy, so I try my best to for Sid's lines.

Now that that is fixed on with the story.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy.

A door to a chamber opened and two girls walked in, clothed in a white robe with a white hood hanging from their backs. They were both members of the church, Excalibur wilders to be precise.

"You called for us Sir?" the one with blue hair asked.

A man sitting behind a desk drop the profile he was reading and looks at the two Excalibur wilders. "Yes I did." The man starts. "Tell me what do you know of hasshaku."

Both girls faces turn from a passive stated to one of discuss and anger.

"This creature," she put emphasized on the word creature. "Is responsible the kidnapping of thousands of children and has eluded capture-" the blue haired girl started to list what she knew of Hasshaku but was cut off by the man.

"Until day." The Man said pushing a picture towards them.

The blue haired girl walked up to the table and picked up the picture.

What she saw made her eyes widened In surprise and horror. A very tall woman was suspended in the air by a medieval weapon. The weapon itself was a halberd but looked like it was of Dominic origin, the most disconcerting thing about the weapon was the two red eyes that came from the skull carving on the head of the weapon.

Her eyes then drifted to the wielder of the demonic halberd, he was easily over six feet tall, wore black armor, that glowed red in some places; out of his back were a pair of fire wings, that looked a lot like the fire wings that belonged to the Phenex clan, wrapped around his right arm was a chain that was on fire. But the odd thing about the chain is that it was connected to his chest plate.

'Why would he have the chain connected to his chest plate he would not be able to make use of it and it would impede his movement in this right arm.' The girl wondered.

He was supporting the weapon so that the impaled woman on top would not fall off. He was looking up at her like he was looking straight into her soul, But then another thing caught her attention. His body was facing the camera so she got a good look what was hanging from his neck.

"A silver cross?" she asked the man.

"Yes, but I know nothing about this man." He started. "What order be belongs to, or if he is even human."

The light brown haired girl then spoke up. "If he is a part of the church then why in God's holly name his he wielding a demonic weapon?"

"Like I said I don't know." The man answered her. "But that's why I called you here, this picture was taken in Japan in a small town called Kuoh, with is currently claimed by the devils as their territory. So you will have to make your prescience know to the devils there so you don't start and incident."

Both girls scoffed at the idea of identifying them self's to the devils but if they were to find this man without much problem then they would have to let the devils know that they were there.

"Well that is all well and good Sir we were assigned to look for the stolen Excalibur fragments. Not go looking for someone that killed a creature that has been kidnapping children."

"I am aware of that." The man added. "Which Is why were you were selected for his mission. We have tracked the stolen Excalibur fragments to Japan and we are in the process of finding the city or town they were taken to. So while you two are looking of this man we will narrow down the location of the fragments. Once we have found them we will send you after them and assigned someone else to find this mysterious man."

Seeing the reasoning in the man's words the two agreed to the new mission. As they were about to leave the man had one last thing to say to them.

"Before for you go there is some things you should know." The two girls looked at the man. "This man killed hasshaku, like you said she had evaded capture by all three factions, he is not to be taken lightly. If you find him DO NOT engage him FOR ANY reason… the last thing I have to tell is that this picture is all over the internet so you may not be the only ones looking for this man so try and get to him before someone else doses."

The two girls nodded then left.

* * *

Some ware in the mountain ranges of Japan.

The Sliding doors to the master mediation room opens and in walk two girls. They both walked to the middle of the room and kneeled before the Kage. (for simplicity's sake I will be using the Naruto ranking system to rank the ninjas)

"You summoned us Kage?" One of them asked.

The Kage opened her eyes and looked at them. "Yes I did. I have a mission for you two."

Both ninja did not say a word.

"If you haven't heard already, Hasshaku is dead."

This news surprised both ninjas. They had heard stories about Hasshaku that she had evaded capture by all three of the biblical factions, and the ninja faction as much as they did not want to admit it; Many questions started to run thought the two ninja's minds the most prominent being.

'who did it', 'how did he/she do it', and 'was he/she a threat'.

"I can imagine that you both have questions, unfortunately I don't have answers to those questions." She then pulled a picture out a folder and threw at the two.

The picture landed perfectly in between the two ninjas.

"What can you tell me from the Picture?" The Kage asked.

"Gender: Male, age: unknown, height: 1.92024 Meters (6.3 feet), mental state: vary angry." The first ninja quickly listed off.

"Race: Possibly devil, possible clan: Phenex, armor: heavy, material used: unknown, armament: halberd, throwing chain. The second ninja followed up.

"Good, now for your mission." The Kage said standing up. "You two are to find the man in the picture and bring him to the village."

"YES KAGE." They both said at the same time then disappeared.

The Kage sat back down in her chair. Using her wind powers to blow the Picture back to her, a devilish smile appearing on her face.

four days earlier.

Sol Light erupted from the kitchen as a curtain someone who just found out something.

 **"WHO IN THE EVER LIVING TRAVELER ATE MY PIZZA!"** I yelled as I let the Sol Light rush over my entire body.

I had just woke up from my power nap, and I was GOING to eat my wonderful pizza that I got yesterday, after work, but when I went to retrieve it I was not greeted by the perfect combination of ingredients. Instead I was greeted by a empty pizza box.

I walked into the living room, leavening burn marks ware ever I stepped, Plasma was playing on the Xbox (I trust that none of you mind this), while Locus was reading a book about devils, that he got from Kaleigh, Linda was now hiding behind the couch, Kaleigh was looking at me while sitting on the couch that Linda was hiding behind, most likely they were talking before I burned the kitchen, Kuroka was no ware to be found like normal.

I surveyed the room looking at my team with my fiery eye. lucky for whoever ate my pizza, Sid was not around so I could not get access to my weapons however. I put up my hand.

" **Hölle Schrei, Reaper der Beschädigten."** I called for my artifact in its ancient name.

Hölle Schrei, Reaper der Beschädigten, or Hell's Scream, Reaper of the corrupted, is the ancient name of my Pole-axe artifact. It's consciousness had told me it's name when I was in the coma, and that whenever I said it in its ancient name in its language, with so happen to be German, it would come flying to me. This made up for the fact that It refused to be stored like all my other weapons. So I kept it in my room so I would not get stopped by police for carrying a large weapon in public.

Suddenly the door to my room flew open, and my Pole-axe came flying to my out scratched hand. As soon as my hand made contact with the Pole-axe the my fire wings sprouted from my back. I slowly placed the butt of my weapon on the ground.

" **WHICH ONE OF YOU ATE MY PIZZA."** I said in my Light enhanced voice. (all guardians can enhance their voice with their light. This a multiple uses it can be used to project your voice further, or make them sound intimating which is that Slim is doing now and what Plasma did in chapter 4.)

They all looked to Plasma.

 **"PLASMA LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND SAY YOU DID NOT EAT MY PIZZA."** I asked him.

Plasma stood up looking me in the eye, then bolted for the sliding door.

 **"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME."** I said running after him.

In a matter of seconds both Plasma and I were out the door and into the yard. As he was running he had his ghost equip his armor, and was now aiming his own artifact at me. But I could tell he was shacking in his boots.

 **"PLASMA TELL ME DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT EAT MY PIZZA."** I asked him for the last time.

"YES I DID!" He yelled out falling on his knees. "I was just so damn hungry ever since I got this artifact I have had his unquenchable hunger and it driving me insane." He begin to cry, or what counted as crying for an Exo.

The Sol light stop covering my body, as I was starting to calm down, I planted Hell's Scream in the ground and walked up to him.

"You said that you have been "unquenchably hunger" yes?" I asked him, not in enhancing my voce any more.

He looked up at me then shook his head.

I looked behind me to see the rest of my team watching from the porch.

"Get me some food." I ordered them.

Lucas rushed back into the house to do what I told him to do. He soon came back with an green apple and gave it to me, then I gave it to plasma.

"Eat it," I said. "And turn around."

He took off his helmet, turned around, and begin to eat the apple. When he finished, he started to turn back around but I stopped him. Then I looked at the, metal, ammo belt that was attach to his back.

"What are you looking for?" Plasma asked me.

"I am trying to find out why you are so damn hungry." I answer him.

Just then a bullet came out of his back and went down the ammo belt strait into his minigun.

"So that's ware all that food is going." I said in realization.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked me.

I pointed to the ammo belt on his belt. "His artifact is turning whatever he eats into ammunition, whether it is turning everything he eats into ammunition or just what it needs is yet to be determined." I said to Lucas.

"I see." He said stroking his chin.

I look at our resident angel. "Kaleigh, we are going grocery shopping."

"What for?" she asked me with a smile.

"Well I just incinerated almost all our food and we need to see just how much food plasma's minigun needs before it's full."

"I will go get changed into something more presentable." She said happily as she walked back into the dojo.

I was watching her walk back inside when I noticed that Linda had a upset look on her face.

"And you can come too Linda."

Her sad excision instantly changed to that of a happy one, and she took off into the dojo. I turned to Lucas and Plasma.

"You two will be cleaning the kitchen." I said to them with a smile.

They both turned to look at me. They were about to complain when I took Hell's Scream out of the ground and rested it on my shoulder.

'They seem to be intimated by the fact that I was smiling at them I wonder why.' I thought to myself.

The sliding door the dojo opened and out floated Sid. "Hey guys I was just off working on my project, come back and the kitchen is all burnt up." He said as he floated over to me and the other two. "What happened?"

I explained what had transpired to Sid and what were we going to do to fix this.

"I see, well you're going to need someone to carry all those groceries." Sid concluded.

I laughed. "Guess so."

The door to the dojo opened and out stepped Kaleigh warring her caesural outfit she also had her hair in a pointy tail, with was rare for her, soon she was followed by Linda who was warring jeans and a military green t-shirt.

"Now that your girls are ready I'm going to go put this back." I said walking back into the dojo to put Hell's scream back in my room.

"You're not taking me with you?" Hell's Scream's consciousness asked me in a sad voice.

Sometime the artifact would talk to me like she did before I got her but It was not often, something about putting me into a coma for so long took a lot out of her and she need to regain her strength. She claimed that when she got to her full power again that she could talk to me regularly, as well as others but only out lowed because she only had a telepathic link with me. She also claimed that she would also be able to appear to me in her human form but she could only show herself to me.

"Like I said to you before I can't take you with me into the public people will start calling the cops on me." I resounded to her out loud.

One drawback of the telepathy that we shared was what I was unable to talk to her telepathically because it was so new to me, so I had to talk out loud for now.

"Oh you can handle the cops."

"That I can, but I am not a criminal."

I had just entered my room and set Hell's Scream beside my bed.

"You know, you never told me your name." I informed Hell's Scream's consciousness.

"I already told you my name." she retorted.

"You told me the weapons name, but not your name."

"We are one in the same."

I crossed my arms. "No you are Hell's Scream's consciousness."

She sighed "fine I will come up with something you can call me." (put your name suggestion in your review or just PM me)

Now that the conversion was over I walked out of my room to join the girls. As I walked by the kitchen I noticed that Plasma and Lucas were already cleaning the kitchen like I asked. Soon I joined Kaleigh and Linda outside.

"All right lets go."

We started down the trail to get to town. Linda and Kaleigh were talking about something that I was not paying attention to, I just could not shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen.

'Sid, check the news see if anything has happened.' I asked Sid.

'Shoots.' He replied. 'Looking for anything particular?'

'Not really, just give me all the police reports that all under the category of supernatural.'

'shoots.'

After we got to town we made our way to the grocery store. Sid had not found any thing of interest yet, other than a few reports of me. Most likely the eye patch was the cause of these police reports.

As he walked down the street I spotted a white cat resting on a wall connected to someone's house. Seeing the cat remained me of a certain cat that I knew. Since Kuroka was technically a cat I thought if I did some research on cat's behavior I might be able to understand her a bit better. I had planned on talking to Kaleigh about that I found out.

'good as time as any' I thought.

I slowed me pace so that the two girls would catch up with me, when they did I spoke.

"Hey Kaleigh," She stopped her conversation with Linda and looked at me." Can I ask you some things about Kuroka's race?"

She smiled. "Of course I can, what would you like to know."

"I have been doing some research on cats because I thought I might help me understand Kuroka better."

"That is understandable."

"Yea, apparently they don't like when people they don't know are in their territory and or home."

"Yes, if someone else were to come and live with use she would not take to kindly to that person, especially if I was a another girl, she might take it as if someone were try to steal her mate." She giggled. "Meaning you."

"Yea thanks for reminding me." I said rolling my eye. "Let's just hope that the human side of her will keep that in check."

Kaleigh giggled again. "There is no human side," I looked at her like she was crazy. of course there was a human side to her… unless. "She is basically a cat that looks like a human."

"Oh I see," I laughed, "Titan brain." I add pointing to my head.

Both girls giggled at my joke.

'haha, still got it.' I thought to myself. Then I came to a realization.

"Wait if she is basically a cat that looks like a human then does that mean she has… breeding seasons?" Even Linda seem to be interested to see what Kaleigh answer would be.

"Yes they do."

I stopped walking so I could process this new information.

"Well I guess I'm going to start making escape plans for then that happens."

"I guess so." She said still smiling.

By the time we finished that little chat we arrived at the grocery store. The girls grabbed a shopping cart and went inside and started to get what we needed. I had just stepped inside when I noticed that my cross artifact started to glow a faint red.

"Devils." I said quietly.

Then the my artifact stop glowing and went back to normal.

'They must be catching on to my artifacts abilities' I thought.

I caught up to Linda and Kaleigh, they had already started going down the aisle and were grabbing things that we would need to restock the kitchen.

"Hey girls," They look at me. "My artifact just warned me that a dark entity was nearby."

"So there is a devil nearby." Kaleigh concluded.

"Most likely, we will let them make the first move."

They both nodded and continued to collect what we needed for the house, and for Plasma. We had just finished play for the "supplies", which put a big hole in my wallet, when my cross artifact started glow again.

'come on make you move,' I thought. 'Just attack us already.'

We started to make our way out of the grocery store, then to a nearby dark alleyways so Sid and Lind's Ghost could store the food.

My artifact started to glow brighter.

"Sid Invective." I said in a low voice.

Invective appeared in my hands. The girls looked at me with a worried expression on their face.

"Is the devil nearby?" Linda asked me.

I only nodded my head, I was waiting for the devil to give away its position. Then I heard a can crack near the dumpster, I spun around and fired invective toward the sound. A second after I fired my shotgun a pain filled scream came from the same direction.

I started to walk towards the sound of heavy brewing and whispering. I passed the dumpster and turned to see a teenage girl sitting agent the wall clenching her left shoulder, where her arm used to be. But the most notable thing was that her lower part of her body was not that of a humans.

"Spider legs." I said with no emotion.

See looked up at me. "You fucking, fuck. I will tear off your arms and shove them done your throat!"

I raise an eyebrow at her threat. By that time my two companions come over to see who I was talking to.

"A stray." Kaleigh said getting tense.

Linda look at Kaleigh. "What's a stray?"

"Strays are devils that killed their master and have mutated into something inhuman," she started. "from her appearance she has not been a stray for very long."

"I see." I said looking back to the Stray. "And what do strays do most of the time." I added squatting down to eye level with her.

"They eat anything that will give them nourishment."

As soon as she said that I grabbed her neck and slowly stood up, she struggle but she was not going to get away.

" **Struggle all you want**." I said enhancing my voice with my light.

I sent my Light power to my hand that was not chocking the stray. In a instant my hand was alight with Sol Fire, the stray started to shack with fear. My hand approached the strays face, when my hand made contact with the strays head she started to scream in pain. Her face started to get bright as the Sol light coursed through her, her eyes started to roll back then explode with fire, her skin started to smolder and blacken. After a minute of "cooking" I dropped her, as soon as she hit the ground she turned to ash.

"Ops, I burned it."

I turned around to see Linda hiding behind the now empty shopping cart and Kaleigh still standing in the same place along with a smile.

"Over kill much." Sid said giving me that "Was that really necessary" look.

"There is no kill like over kill." I retorted getting a smug look on my face. "Now let's go home Plasma has probably eaten the house already."

Kaleigh laughed then nodded. After getting Linda to come out of hiding we started to head home. The sun had started to set by the time we got to the forest.

"Beautifully sunset." Kaleigh commented.

I wasn't one for nature, to be honest it's "beauty" was lost on me. Beauty for me was a well designed gun, sword, or warship. Since I am alone in this classification of "beauty" I went along with Kaleigh's statement.

"Yes It is quite beautiful, However." Both girls look at me. "I was distracted by the two beauties right in front of me."

Linda blushed heavy, Kaleigh blushed too, but not as heavy as Linda, and put her hand to her cheek then giggled. "You such a charmer Jonathan."

"I have my moments." I said looking into the distance.

I was about to continue when Sid suddenly cut in.

'I just find a police report that you might want to investigate.'

'What is?'

'A child was kidnapped.'

The news instantly made me tense. 'Sid I asked for supernormal reports.'

'I know but get this the mother claimed that her son was taken by someone, or something, called Hasshaku.'

'Hasshaku never heard of it.'

'Ask the angel, she probably knows.'

"Kaleigh tell me, what do you know of Hasshaku." I asked her in a stern voice.

her smile disappeared and changed to a serious face. "Ware did you hear that name?"

"Sid just gave me a public report about a Kidnapping, the mother claims that her son was taken by Hasshaku."

"I see, I will have to inform Haven about this." she whispered to herself.

"What are you not telling me Kaleigh." I said taking a step closer to her.

"Its non of your concern Jonathan let us handle Hasshaku."

Her wings appeared on her back, and with one mighty flap she was in the air heading for the clouds.

"Well she was no help." Sid commented

"Yea I see that," I then turned towards the woods and held up my hand. " **Hölle Schrei, Reaper der Beschädigten**."

"What are you going to do?" Linda asked worried.

"I am going to find some answers. I want you to go clear the shelf above my seat at the kitchen table."

"Why?"

suddenly Hell's scream come flying out of the forest and into my hand.

'you rang?' Hell's scream's consciousness asked.

I ignored her joke at looked at Linda. "because I am going to mount it's head there."

* * *

Woo more cliffhangers isn't that fun. All right Writer Slim here, I just wanted to thank you all for the support I have been getting for this I would have never thought that my first story would become this popular, 39 followers, 37 Favorites. It means a lot to me *deep breath* mainly because I'm what you might call unpopular at school and most people ignore me so from the bottom of my heart I thank you all. Even you Wacko12.

Destiny me will be fighting Hasshaku next chapter, I will try my best to make the fight as epic as possible, the reason you have been seeing quick fight scene vary often in this story is because… well guardians are powerful motherfuckers. Maybe the next big fight will be one of the remanding dragons vs Team Slim, Slim vs Sirzechs,… cat fight ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Also I am totally open to you guys sending me artifact ideas Plasma has 1/5, Linda 0/5, locus 0/5, Slim 4/5. Give me some ideas, just tell me what it is (is it a weapon a tool hell I can be a book) its name, and that It does.

Wait I just had an idea… captain Phasma X Plasma thank about it. Ha-ha Nein that wouldn't work… or would it. (insert evil laugh here).

Well that's all the time I have for today see you in the next chapter of Guardians of DXD. God bless and have a nice day.


	7. Im on the Hunt

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OC and his personality and back story.

The reader walks in to the arrives. The reader looks around for Slim A Lou Prime but does not spot him, or the other people that normal take over when Slim was gone. The reader walks further in but sill spots no one. As the reader looks around he/she spots a folded piece of paper with a Holovid sitting next to it. The Reader walks over to the Piece of paper and opens it.

Dear (your name). do not be alarmed that I found out your name, such things are easy for one that can travel through Dimensional barriers. Anyways I am not at home right now so I left this note and Holovid for you while I'm gone. I also have a challenge for any of you who want to write this idea. If you are not a fan of Warhammer 40k then go away this next part is not for you. (note the same challenge will be posted to the Warhammer DxD crossovers page. So be quick)

If you are reading this then you are a Fan of Warhammer 40k (high five) you may not know this but I am a big fan of the Space Wolves (Black Dragons, Legion of the Damned, and Blood Angels.). As you probably know there are only a few Warhammer DxD crossovers. So I challenge you (Your name) write a crossover involving one of the Chapters above. I will give you some ideas now. (Bonus points: A Deathwatch of made up of the above minus Legion of the damned because they can't. so you can add a chapter of your choosing or angry marines)

Space wolves idea: When Leman Russ went into the Warp he was not expecting to end up back on Terra, in the second millennia of all time, nor did he expect to save a young woman from a Demon. One thing led to another and she got pregnant. Knowing that he would draw attention to his Son he left to draw attention away from him. but he never took his eyes of his son. When he heard his son was targeted by a fallen angel he immediately when to go execute this fallen angel. No one attacks his son and lives to tell the tail. ( Issei is Russ's Son Possible name of Crossover "Son of Russ". Issei will have a lot in common with his father Like his hatred for Demons. He also has pet wolf.) (bonus: Leman Russ's personality is the one that he has from If the Emperor had a text to speech.)

Black Dragons: A Black Dragon, from the first company, fell slaying a demon of Slaanesh. But before he died The Emperor turned him into a sacred gear sent him to the DxD universe to protect a young boy. (Boy can be OC or Issei. Possible name of Crossover "The Black Dragon" lame name I know but I'm making up ideas on the spot for you so bite me)

Legion of the Damned: Issei was lying in a pool of his own blood, Raynare laughed at him as he died. The only thing that was on his mind now was vengeances. Once Raynare left a Pillar of fire appeared behind a giant in black armor with human bones adorned on him walk to him and placed his hand on his chest. Suddenly Issei burst into flame then he blacked out. (Issei is now a member of the Legion of the Dammed but he only has their powers when he actives his sacred gear, so he is normal when his sacred gear is in standby mode. His Sacred gear now has legion of the damned theme to it. Possible crossover name "Dragon of the Damned")

Blood Angeles: Sanguineous is buds with OC or Issei I don't know surprise me

Deathwatch: when Issei was five when his mother adopted four brothers for Issei. The first of the Issei's brothers was a strange boy who like to punch things or made weapons out if scraps he found around the house. he also had a vary strange fetish for Wolves to a point were almost everything he said he added a wolf at some point(example: I wolfed down my food. I got bit in the wolf nuts. Its wolfen good to meet you. That the howlin wolf did you just say about me you little milksop. Est.). The next was even stranger he always like to be in high places like trees or on top of the house. He also scolds Issei for his pervers actives going as hitting him over the head with something blunt. He also really liked black dragons for some reason. Issei's next brother also had a short temper not with his family but with anyone that would mess with a member of the family. Sometime going into a brisker rage. He also has a think for technology to a point where he said he was friends with its "Machine spirit" (note he will **not** be all tech priest with the technology he will fix it if someone brakes. NO scented candles he will take a wrench to something that does not work.). Chapter wise last it up you. Issei's last brother acts a lot like a doctor always reminding Issei to take his multivitamins every day when he forgets. Sometimes when Issei is eating too much bread his brother takes it way from him saying "This thrash is filled with gluten". Space Wolf assault marine. Black Dragon Chaplain. Blood Angel tech marine. (Insert your favorite Chapter here) Apothecary. (If you want you can add another brother it's up to you.)

Aright everyone else's I am planning to send a Slim, and his friends, from the Warhammer universe to the DxD universe so look out for that. The holovid next to this piece of paper is the next holovid for Destiny Slim enjoy.

The reader puts the paper back where he found it then takes the holovid, finds a chair, and actives the holovid.

* * *

'Sid since I am not a hunter, how do we go about finding this Hasshaku person?' I asked Sid as I walked back into town.

'Will since that is not a lot of information on her I went to the internet to see what I could find. So far I've got a basic disruption.' Sid said.

'Let's hear it' From the way Kaleigh acted when I said her name she must have a personal beef with her.

'Hasshaku is eight feet tall, and has pail white skin. She wears a white summer dress along with a straw hat'

'eight feet tall huh, she shouldn't be too hard to fin- bruaaa.' I was cut of one someone tackled me. Normally when someone tried to tackle me the person tying would pounce off. Whoever was tackling me was very strong.

We started to roll for a little bit be we stopped when we slammed a tree. Then the person started wailing on my stomach. I started channel Void Light through my body then activated Word of Dawn sending my assailant flying backwards. I got up clutching my stomach, lucky for me I heal quickly. Before me has a short girl with white hair and yellow eyes. She wore a school uniform, much like the one the red head wore. And that appeared to be a cat pin in her hair.

"If my memory serves me, you are Kuroka's sister." I said to her.

She took a fighting stance then said. "Come with me."

I smirked. "And why, pray tell, would I do that?"

"Lady Rias wants you." She said plainly.

I had no idea why this Rias girl wanted me for, most likely it involved me bending my knee to her. Like hell I was going do that. But still this little one has probably found the location of my house and sent it back to this Rias chick.

I drop my smirk. "Well next time you see her tell her to Fuck off."

"I'm not going back without you." She said in determined but plane voice.

I sighed and shook my head. I could easy beat this little girl however I would probably catch hell from Kuroka, and I don't feel like killing her. She had become quite the company since she reviled herself to be a cat person, or that ever her race was called, that and she did help get Hell's scream out of the underworld so killing her would be kind of a dick move.

"Look I really don't want to hurt you. So I will give you to the count of three to leave before I do a little damage of my own."

"One."

She prepared herself by dropping into a defensive stance.

"Two."

I really didn't want to do this but she was leaving me no choice. Or maybe I do.

I smiled. "Three."

I razed Hell's Scream up then slammed the butt on the ground. In a instant fire surround me and the white haired girl. My fire wings sprouted from my back and with one mighty jump I was air born.

"Tell your master that if she thinks that she can have her way with me then she will find out how strong a Titan truly is." It was funny and ironic because even I did not know how strong a Titan truly was. I mean I have killed a Vex god and Atheon, earning me the title of Vex bane. Hell I was even part of the Great Ahamkara Hunt for crying out loud, killed ten of them too, I slew Eao and took some of his Scales as a trophy and I still have not used my full strength. Some say that a Titans max strength was to move mountains but no one has ever tried. Maybe should try sometime.

I did not wait for her reply and I took off towards the sky as soon I was in the clouds I started toward town again.

'Sid find me the home of the kidnapped child I would like to speak with his mother she might know something.'

'shoots.' A few moments later he gave me the location of their house. Which so happened to be a few blocks away from the park. I began my descent as I neared the house. I landed on top of the house. Sid quipped my armor, this lady did not need someone coming to her door step saying "I can help I'm a detective". I'm just going to give it to her plain and simple. I made my way to the back of the roof and jump off. I landed in the back yard with a thump my sudden entrance did not go unnoticed. The lights in the living room turned on, soon after the glass sliding door opened and out step a young girl that appeared to be in her early teens. She looked at me, then her face was now riddled with fear. Knowing that was coming next I turned off the audio respecters on my helmet. Like I predicted she screamed then ran back inside.

I walked over to the sliding door opened it and walked in. I took five steps in side before I was stopped by a man in his late thirties wielding a wooden bat, with the young girl hiding behind him. I silently chuckle at the man's choice of weapon.

'use that you can get I suppose.' I thought to myself before speaking out loud using my light to disguise my voice so I would not run the risk of this guy recognizing me in public. **"I am not here to hurt you I wish to help you find your son."**

Now that I heard myself I sounded like a bad cross between a Dark Vardar and Optimums Prime. I made a mental note to work on my voice on a later date.

The man relaxed a little bit but got tense again almost yelling. "How do you know about that!?"

 **"My partner was scanning police reports when he came across yours, given the unique nature of this case I decided to intervene."** It was mostly the truth. No need to show off Sid to him. Bet he was trying to figure out if I was a cosplayer trying to brake in or some spec-ops solder trying to do some shady government business.

The man dropped his combat stance. "You actually believe that thing about Alex being taken but some tall woman do you?"

 **"Believe me sir, there are many thinks that roam this plant without your knowing. Is your wife around I need information of this "Tall Woman"?"**

He bit his lower lip then nodded. He walked into one of the nearby room. The young girl stayed behind to observe me looking me up and down. Since she was doing it to me I elected to do the same. She was not vary tall. She stood a good five feet tall, but she was young she might grow half a foot by the time she is done growing. She also had long black hair with sky blue eyes. She also was starting to hit puberty I could already make out some blemishes starting to develop on her face.

I was brought out of my observation when the man, with the bat, and that I assumed was his wife came into the room. As I laid eyes open her I could almost feel her pain, the wife had obviously been cry and prying to that ever god she believed in for the safe return of her son. I griped Hell's Scream tightly as her husband helped her to the couch. I walked over to her and sat down on the couch on the opposite side of her. She looked up at me then asked.

"Who are you?"

 **"I am a Guardian. If you like you may call me Titan as well."** I answered her. No need to sugar coat it.

"Why are you here?" she asked her voice dripping with despair and loss.

 **"I'm here to return your son to you and kill the culprit while I'm at it."** I answered adding a little bit of venom to the last part.

"You best go back to where ever you come from, my son is lost." She said in despair, tears staring to well up again.

 **"I know that you are grieving the loss of your son, but I may be able to get him back. All I need from you is some information on this** **Hasshaku person."**

She looked down. "Hasshaku is not a person she is a Youkai."

'great another one, because one wasn't bad enough.' Sid said into my mind.

'maybe this one will confess her love to you too.' Hell's screams consciousness added smugly.

I ignored both of them and continued to listen to the lady in front of me. If this Hasshaku was a Youkai then Kuroka might have been of used here oh well. The Lady when to describe her apprentice after she was done with that I asked if she knew were Hasshaku might of taken them unfortunately she did not know. Then an idea popped into my head but I knew that she would not like it.

'Well here goes nothing.'

 **"Madam do you have another son?"** this caught her off guard, she might of realized that I was going to say next.

"Y-y-yes." She said hastily **.**

I sighed loudly so that they knew that I did not like my plan either. **"I imagine that Hasshaku knows this as well, and that she would like to complete her set."** The entire family grimes at the sound of this. The young teen was about to speak up but I beat her to it. **"I would like to put a tracker on your son then let Hasshaku take him then-"**

"No absolutely not!" the Husband yelled at me. "I will not risk my last son for some stranger with some stick!"

'STICK!' Hell's screams consciousness yelled into my mind.

 **"Ah not so loud."** I said my ears still ringing from her outburst.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT OLD FART JUST CALLED ME!." Hell's screams consciousness yelled out loud. The red eyes on the skull carving blinking as she spoke. More dark mist started to flow from Hell's scream's head

 **"This "stick", as you called it, is a very powerful weapon."** I said looking at the husband. **"And she is going to help you get you missing son back. So you best not insult her. You are unwilling to risk the life of your second son I get that, but I must put a stop this Youkai one and for all."** I pause to let my worlds sink in. **"I swear on the Light that courses thought my body that I will return your son from this Youkai."**

The family looked at each other silently discussing the matter the mother spoke up. "You will need to convince Mike."

I nodded **"lead me to him."**

The Husband stood up and walked to the stair chase. I followed him up the stairs down a short hallway then into one of the doors. He opened it then he walked over the kids bed and woke his son.

"Dad what's wrong?" he asked rubbing his right eye.

"There is someone here to see you." He said trying to hide is sadness.

Mike looked at me his face started to show fear. I walked to him and knelt down beside him. **"Hello Mike, I am a Guardian-."**

"Like an Angel?" he cut me off, his face change from one of fear to one excitement and wonder.

I smiled. **"No but I know one."**

"Really!"

 **"Really."** Come to think of it was Kaleigh a Guardian angel. I made a mental note to ask her when she came back.

"That's so cool!" he yelled jumping up from his bed.

 **"Yes it is, but that not that I'm here to talk to you about something else."**

"What is it?"

 **"Do you miss your brother?"** I said in a more serious voice.

He looked down and nodded. **"Would you like to get him back?"**

He nodded intensely. I allowed myself to smile again. **"I have a plan to get him back but I need you to be the bate."** Talk about being blunt. Here I'm asking a kid to be bate that's a new kind of low. To my Surprise he nodded again. 'damn kid, he's got balls of iron. Bet he would put a smile to lord Shaxx's face.' I began to explain my plan to the Mike.

* * *

'you think she is going to show?' Sid asked.

I was hiding in a nearby bush trying my best to stay out of sight but when has a titan, with a burning chain on his right arm, ever been good a stealth. Mike was sitting at the same bus stop is brother was kidnapped at, trying his best not to look scared.

'I don't know. Let's just hope the kid can pull it off.' I replied keeping one eye on my radar then back on the kid alternating between the two.

"Mr. Guardian, are still there?" Mike asked me looking around.

 **"I'm still here kid."** I reassured him .

My eye was drawn to one of the streets lights. The fourth street light away from the bus stop started to flicker, and I could of sworn that I saw a tall figure move. 'Sid did you see that?' I asked Sid, as I prepared my primary.

'no I didn't. That did you see?'

'I think she is here. Is the tracer working?'

'yup all five of them… you think we used to many.'

'no,' I said bluntly. 'if it were up to me I would have put five more on.'

I looked back to my radar to see that it had picked up movement in the same direction. I looked back to the street light to see it had completely gone out then the next when out. Mike visible started to shake in fear.

"Po Po Po." A female voice said. Mike looked up, before him stood the culprit of his brothers kidnapping. She reached for him then started to creasing his left cheek. Mist started to surround both of them when It cleared they were both gone.

'So that's how she gets around.' Sid observed.

'apparently so. Is the tracker working?' I asked as I walked out of the bush.

'yup, all five of them are transmitting.'

I chuckled. ' **Good.'**

My fire wings sprouted from my back as I began to run down the street. In one jump I was air born once again and on my way towards Mike.

I had been flying for twenty minutes. Apparently Hasshaku lives fair away from town. I started to descent when I reached the location of the tracker. Before me was an vary old building that looked kinda like my home but a tad bit smaller. I put Hell's scream on my back and walked up to the sliding door opened it then walked in. It was pitch black in the house not a single light or candle to light the way. Luckily for me I had my own flashlight. Sid appeared beside my head and turned on his flashlight.

The hallway was a mess wooden planks. There were some torn up paintings here and there and some small rodents running around.

I drew my primarily weapon and started down the hallway. The boards creaked with every step I took, but it really didn't matter I wisent planning on a surprise attack. As I continued down the hallway I began to hear a sound. As I got continued down the hallway I identify the sound as humming. As I rounded a corner I came to a large open room. This room was a hell of a lot cleaner then the hallway I just came from. In the middle of the room was a another room, the walls being made out of paper so I cloud see light coming from the inside.

I raised my weapon and slowly walked forward. I drew my dagger and cut a opening in the wall and stepped in. to my surprise the two boys that were taken were sleeping in the middle of the small box room.

"This is to easy." I said to Sid. I looked around the room for any sign of a trap while Sid flew over to the two kids and scanned them.

"There both asleep." Sid said then looked back to me. "Well might as well take them back now."

I placed my primary on my back moved to the kids.

*Riiiiiiip*

I turned to face the noise. Starting at me was the face of paled woman here eyes pitch black, its pupils a small white light, and to top it all off it was smiling at me. I drew my primary and began to fire at it however it retreated into the outer room.

"Po Po Po." The creature said in a ominous tone.

I scooped the two kids up, then summoned my wings then using my body was a shield I rammed through the roof and took off. The sudden Movements woke both the kids up. Mike looked at me his a big smile appeared on his face. While the other looked like he was about to shit his pants more from the way he woke up, and found himself in, rather from me. He tried to squirm but I kept a firm grip on him.

Most likely the Creature I saw back their was already after us, so I put on a extra burst of speed so I could drop these kids off then focus on fighting that thing. As we approach their house I began to descend, as soon as we land I let the two kids go and they both bolted to the sliding door. I let a smile appear on my face as they greeted their parents. The mother came out to thank me but stop and pointed at me. Then I realized that she was not pointing at me, she was pointing at something behind me. I turned around only to be meat by a blast of wind, sending me hurtling backwards into the house. I slowly stood up pieces debris falling off of me as I stood.

Standing in the yard was the same person I shot at in the run down dojo. **"Let's Dance."** I said cracking my knuckles.

I drew Dread-fang and ran at Hasshaku. She responded by disappearing into a cloud of mist that appeared around her. I started to looked for her glancing back at my radar once and a while to see if it would pick her up. Fog started to surround me then I started to hear a familiar sound.

"Po po po."

My radar started to go crazy, red dotes starting to appearing all around me. I decided not to used my firearms, I could not run the risk of one of the bullets missing here intended target and hitting someone else. I let my chain fall to the ground then with my chain arm I grabbed it then started to spin it. As I did I willed the end of it to change into a spiked ball. When I was satisfied with the speed of my chain I threw it into the fog. Once it was a good distance in I grabbed the chain and started to spin it around me. The speed of the chain blow away the fog, however Hasshaku was now were to be seen. I retracted my chain, my armor creaking as the chains grinding against the plasteel plates.

'behind you.' Sid said into my mind.

I turned only to be met with another gust of wind but this time I was prepared. The Wind did not nock me off my feet but somehow, for lack of better words, this wind was sharp. My shields were taking a pounding and were on the verge of breaking. I brought my hands up to cover my head, soon after I did this my shield failed. Sparks start to fly of my armor as the wind hit me. I called upon my Void powers and deploy my ward of dawn. Now that I was safely in the ward I took the time to let my shields recharge.

I looked at the direction the wind was coming from. Staring ten feet away from me was Hasshaku she was standing over a blue magic circle her arm was razed pointing at me. I drew Hell's scream and got ready for my counter attack. When the word dropped I dashed at her, her wind magic pounding at my shields again.

When I was close enough I jumped at her being down the hammer part of my Pole-axe down on her head. Just when my weapon was about to make contact witch her head she disappeared again.

'damn that ability is ability is annoying. Sid do we have anything to counter that?' I asked him searching for her again.

'try the suppressor grenade that might work.' Sid Informed me.

'right.' I replied switching my light focus to Void, my chain artifact starting to ooze Void Light.

 **"AAAAAAAAAA!"** I yelled ask a sharp pain erupted from my chest. I fell to my knees and looked down. Dread-fang was impaling me, I looked behind me to see Hasshaku smiling at me. She pulled Dread-fang from my chest causing me to fall forward. I put my arms out to stop me from falling all the way down. Blood was almost pouring out of my wound, and breathing was becoming a harder by the second. I could hear footsteps making their way to the front of me, I tried to look up but I was dying so this proved difficult.

Next thing I saw was pitch black nothingness.

'damn I died. Welp, luckily for me guardians never dying… they just respawn.' I thought to myself.

My vision returned to me I was lying face down in the dirt. My wound was gone and I was able to get to my feat quickly and search for my target. I found her walking towards the sliding glass door to the house still holding Dread-fang in her hand. I ran at her, she took noticed and turned to face my. Her creepy smile she had on was gone instead was the face of a normal girl, dare I say pretty, from the expression on her face she was surprised to see that I was alive.

She barley hand enough time to grab my right hand as I grab her right arm that held Dread-fang. She was since she was much taller than me I had to look up are her while we were in this dead lock. Mist started to form around her, she was going to teleport again, however I had something in right hand. I smile and pulled the pin from my suppressor grenade. The grenade detonated moments later send both of us flying back words. Me tumbling further into the yard and Hasshaku into the side of the house. I was able recovered quickly and was run back at her in a matter of moments. On my way to her I picked up my Pole-axe, flipped it around so that the blade was brought to bear on her. Seeing I was coming at her again she tried to teleport again but found she could not. I smiled, the grenade did its job. However it also did is job on me too, I would not be able to use my light for a bit.

My pole-axe clashed with Dread-fang creating allowed *clang* sound. She was no ware near as strong as me so I was able to overpower her very quickly. I used my left hand and to deliver a jab into her stomach, she recoiled from the sheer force of the attack. Seeing my time to strike I hit her with the butt of my pole-axe in the stomach. Then I move my hands down closer to the end of my Pole-axe. I winded-up for my next attack, taking care that this next blow would not kill her. I spun my pole-axe around, hammer first, making contact with her head. The resulting hit send her spiraling into the yard, along with Dread-fang. I walked up to her, stopping just in front of Dread-fang. I placed Hell's Scream on my back and pick up Dread-fang.

 **"You know. You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you. Not so much my sword but… other peoples kids."** I said to her, placing Dread-fang's hilt back on my belt.

She slow started to get back up. **"Still got some fight left in you huh."** I redrew Hell's Scream, refocused my light back to Sol, and got ready to finished her. I brought my pole-axe up over my head then down on her right shoulder, the blade gutting deep into body. I then pulled it out then send the spear part of my weapon into her heart, my firing wings erupting from my back as I did this. I pulled her up with my pole-axe so that she would hang down from it, hear own body weight pushing her further down on the spear. I looked up to stare into her eyes. Blood was starting to flow down my weapon, grunting I then used my leg to kick my pole-axe out from under her then spun it in my hand to get the blood off. She fell straight down to the ground, a puddle of blood started to form from under her. But she was still alive. I squatted down beside her.

"You feel that? that's for Alex and every other kid you kidnapped, you Bitch." I said in my normal voice. I stood back up, backed away a little bit raised Hell's Scream above my head then brought the blade part down on her neck. The blade easily cutting through her skin, implanting itself in the ground. I let go of Hell's scream and walked toward the sliding glass door, that was now in pieces.

'Oh yea, just leave me In the ground why don't you.' Hell's scream's consciousness said to me but I ignored her and proceeded to the house.

The glass crack underneath my armored boot as I walked through the door. To my surprise the young teenage was standing their looking at me with a shocked expiation on her face. I noticed that her flip phone was out and open.

I looked at her. **"Why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer."** She raised her phone and took a picture. I smiled, then said. **"Your brothers are safe now. Take care of them."** Not waiting for a reply I turned and walked away. I walked back over the corpse of the Youkai and pick up her head, then I picked up Hell's Scream and placed her on my back. As I left I pulled out one of my incendiary grenade and dropped over the corpse, in a instances the corpse was no more. My fire wings appeared on my back and I took off back towards home.

* * *

I walked up to the sliding door. The sun was just starting the rise, funny to think I found and killed her in just one night. I opened it and walked in, no one was awake. I walked over to the spot that I asked Linda to clear out, which she did, and placed the head there. I stepped back to look at it. Blood was starting to pool underneath the head and his hair was all over the place. I pick it back up and summoned my Sol light to my right hand . I placed my hand on the head and started to burn away the blood and flesh. When I was done all that remained was a skull, and the smell of burning flesh. I placed a air freshener right next to it and went off to my room. As soon as I got into my room jump on my bed, not bothering to removing my clothes, and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I was sitting a table in the last city. I looked around, most of the world was in black and white with some gray areas here and there. From the view I had I would say that I was in one of the taller building in the city. The table itself was decorated with a checkered table cloth, unlit candles, and some roses in a vase off to the side. There was one empty seat across from me, I looked around but could find no one.

(Play Che Vuole Questa Musica Stasera: from The Man from UNCLE)

Music started to play I looked around for the source, after a quick search I found it. Hell's scream's consciousness was standing near a radio. She looked at me then smiled and started towards me. She had two glass bottles in her hands, she walked swaying her hips back and forth.

'damn.' I thought to myself.

She took a seat in the chair across from me then passed me one of the drinks saying. "I thought we should celebrate our first kill together."

Kind of a weird thing to celebrate if you ask me, but I have no idea how long she was in that reliquary and she was a dark artifact so I decided to go along with it. I accepted the bottle and looked at the label. Somehow I recognized where it came from.

"Beer from Hofbrau." I said looking at the bottle then back to her. "You have good taste."

She smiled then upended her bottle and dark it, letting out a satisfied sigh. I followed her example and opened my own bottle and took a swig.

"Damn that's good." I said as I started to slouch in my chair. I also lit the candles with my Sol Light to help set the mood.

"You know I thought up a name for myself." She said to me leaning back in her chair.

"Oh, and what did you come up with?"

"Mhyrixis."

"Never head that one before. I like it." She smiled

We sat in silence for the rest of my time there, just enjoying each other's commonly.

* * *

Damn sorry for the long wait for the next chapter I have been on vacation, but I'm back and back to work for a little bit my sister got me into D&D. I know I said that the fight between Slim and hasshaku would be epic but it turned out to be another beet down for that I apologies. I guess I need to throw stronger people at him like a dragon or something.

One of my friends wanted me to put Slim (destiny) in to the Rwby universe. However I don't vary much about Rwby, other than how the characters act, relationships, and how the universe works. I have an idea of what Slim (destiny) can do in that universe. So let me know if I you guys what to see destiny Slim in the Rwby universe. Or be completely silent like normal, a least I can count on Wacko do put a review in ever ifs it's just to tell me that I f* #ed up in spelling. I doubt anyone even reads these.

God Bless and have a nice day.


	8. Vex jump

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OC and his personality and back story.

Hey writer slim here. I be honest with you guys I am running out of ideas for intros so let me know do you guys like the intros I'm giving or should I just stop them and go straight to the story. Let me know because if all you guys just skip it there is no point in me doing it I can come up with more if you guys do like them. Again let me know. I love talking to my readers even you Wacko. And you know Wacko is not even follow and he still is the first one to review every time. Well I will let you get to the story by the way the answer to my other stories question is three.

* * *

One day later

My eyes opened to the roof of my room. I sat up threw my legs over the edge and stood stretching. I could hear my bones popping, mainly my spine was doing the crackin. I walked over to my bathroom then to the sink to look in the mirror. I pulled of my eye patch to look at my Vex eye.

The pupil looked like a normal Vex eye, being all red, but everything around it was more mechanical. my Vex eye turned to focus my vision as I got closer to the mirror. I could make out small pistons, gears, and other small mechanical bits all of them moving doing Traveler knows what.

The door to my room burst open and in ran Plasma.

"Why boss there is a human skull in the living room!" Plasma said worried.

'he just now noticed that, it's been there for a day.' Mhyrixis said into my mind.

I used my hand to hide my Vex eye. Then looked to Plasma. "Yes I know. I put it there."

Plasma look at me with a surprised expression on his face. "Why did you put a human skull in the living room?"

"It is the head of a yokai who kidnapped children." I deadpanned.

"Oh. For a second there I thought that some sick devil put it there to insult us." Plasma joked.

I put my eye patch back on and walked out of the bathroom. "I want you and Linda to scout the Town. Report any supernatural activity." He smiled then nodded.

Plasma nodded than ran out of the room to go find Linda. After I got dressed in my civilian clothes I exited my room. Plasma and Linda were just heading out as I came into the living room. I walked over to the kitchen and pored a cup of orange juice. I felt someone arms wrap around my neck, then I left two flash bags push ageist my back.

Knowing that Linda just left and Kaleigh had not returned yet, that left one person.

"Good morning Kuroka." I said normally, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"Awww did that not excite you?" She pouted.

"That may work on a teenager, but I am over three hundred years old. I have had plenty of time to control my urges." I thought back to all the times a female guardian tried to come onto me.

Kuroka laughed. "I guess I will have to step up my game, nya." She swung herself around so that she was facing me, her arms still wrapped around my neck. "You know I heard you saved some kids from a yokai," I she started to rub up agents me causing her komono to fall down a little bit more, exposing her breast more than they already were. "You looked so heroic, nya~." She was moving to kiss me.

She was about three inches away from my lips when Sid appeared in-between us, causing her to kiss Sid instead of me.

If Sid had cheeks why would be red right now. "Ms. Kuroka I am flattered that you think of me like that but-"

He was cut off when Kuroka pushed him out of the way and tried for my lips again. Her lips came in contact with the cold metal of my helmet.

"Many have tried none had succeeded." I smirked.

Her eyes widened and her ears shot up. "Are you a virgin?"

My helmet diapered to reveal my shit eating grin. "And I have never kissed anyone on the lips before."

'Hey can you come to the underground hangar when you're done. I need to talk to you in privet.' Sid said into my mind.

'sure thing be transmat me on my mark.' I said back.

Kuroka got a sinister smile on face. "Then allow me to be your first, nya~." She said going for my lips again, while her hand went for my crotch.

I smiled. 'mark.'

In a moment I was in the underground hangar. I had Sid build this place in his free so that when he finished rebuilding my start ship we would have a nice place to put it. The hangar was very big having four smaller lunch pads over the ground floor. The main ship in the middle was large then a normal star ship for a guardian because I designed it to be more of a gunship. Sporting a .50 cal on the nose and rockets as well as auto-cannons on the wings. However the gunship was still not ready for deployment just yet, but Sid did remake my old ship, _Aries Ascendant,_ and it was fully functional.

My sparrow, S-35 Aeon Glow, was sitting on the long rang transmat pad. Next to it were the other guardian's sparrows.

Sid was floating in the flight control room just below my ships landing pad. (The hangar looks like the one from x-com)

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked my Ghost, as I walked into the control room.

"It's about last night. That teenage girl at the house last night recorded the fight between you and that Yokai." He said as he scrolled down the webpage. "Some people think that it's just a really good animation, others… well some think you are a new god." He said moving away from the screen.

I walked up to and read comments. "Well I was not expecting that. Do you think that the gods of this world use the internet?"

"He need to lay low for a little bit. Until this thing is out of the main stream." Said floating back to the screen.

"This is on the news?!" I yelled out in surprise.

As if on cue the screen switches to the local news channel.

"In other news the son of a family of five that was reported kidnapped by a Yokai, named Hasshaku, was returned home by an unknown armored individual. Soon after the same Yokai engaged the armored individual in battle. The daughter of the family was able to recorded the fight." A video of my fight with the Yokai plays. Leaving out of the parts were I drew blood and when she killed me, and my execution of her. Once the video was done the news reporter started up again.

"We now take you live to see seen." He said as a smaller screen appeared beside him with a young women with a mic.

"This is the sights of the brutal battle." She said gesturing to the yard. "Were the armored individual and the Kidnapper fought ending with the kidnappers death." The camera panned over the yard. I noticed the spot where I used my incendiary grenade. I smiled at the memory.

"The family claimed that the armored man left after he returned their son. However the armored man did identified himself as a 'guardian'. The family refused to comment further. But the wife had this to say to the armored man." The camera cut to the wife.

"I just want to say Guardian, Titan, were ever you are. Thank you for returning my son to me." The wife said with tears of joy in her eyes. The video paused.

I looked over to Sid. "Well I feel all fuzzy on the inside how about you?"

"This is not the time to be joking we need to lay low for a while and let this pass over."

"Pass over? I AM A TITAN! THE WILL OF THE TRAVELER! I WILL NOT HIDE IN MY HOUSE WHILE PEOPLE SEEK TO TAKE ME. I SAY LET THEM COME I WILL GIVE THEM ALL A GOOD FISTING!" I yelled as my Sol light enveloped my body.

Sid sighed. "I'm the only one here no need to be heroic."

"Yea I guess you're right." I laughed scratching the back of my neck. The Sol light retreating back into my body. "Hey set me up for another when we are around people."

"No." Sid deadpanned.

"You're no fun."

"look I have been doing some research on the mythology of this world and that little stunt we pulled two days ago will get the attention of the other factions."

"I'm sure none of them will mind. I bet they all got too much on their plate to notice me." I said carelessly. "besides we got the angle to back us up. Hell there probable taking care of this as we speak."

As they speak.

Michael was sitting in his office sipping his morning coffee when the door burst open. An angel came scrabbling in with a worried look of this face.

"The guardians are on the local news!" the angle Yelled out.

Michael spit out his coffee. "Wait?!"

Back on Earth

"I think you need to listen to your Ghost and lay low." Sid said carefully. "The gods from Greece are vary butt hurt about the word Titan. If they see that news video they will most likely see you as a descendent of one of the Titans they fought and they will start sending people after us."

I gave Sid a hard look. "Let. Them. Come. And we are going on a vacation. Prep my ship."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Technically no."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"Are we there yet?"

"Right above the State."

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop that."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Plasma."

"Are we there yet?"

"STOP!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOUR REFERENCES!"

I smiled as Lucas and Plasma went back in forth. Since we been in Japan for so long I thought it would be cool to go to the States and have a beach party. Using some satellites we were able to find a nice empty spot along the state of California. We could use our powers freely without having to worry about some supernatural being or normal person finding us.

My ship was just touching down as Lucas was getting ready to fight Plasma.

"All right kids were here. Everyone out." I said spinning around in my chair.

The Ramp lowered and Plasma ran out just as a grenade exploded behind him.

"Get back here!" Lucas yell at Plasma.

Linda and I were the next ones out of the ship. I was carrying most of the beach surplice while Linda was carrying a beach bag. Kuroka teleported out of the ship and on to the beach. She was already in her bikini and set up on the beach. A umbrella over her and a straw mat under her. She looked over to me smiled and used her finger gestured me to come over.

Linda was glaring daggers at Kuroka.

"Linda no need to be hostile. I'm not going to do anything." She looked at me searching my eye for any signs of a lie. "Come, help me set up." I said walking over to Kuroka to set up the beach equipment next to her.

After we done we all got into our bathing suits. I my camo swim shorts. Plasma in a solid green swimming shorts. Locus was warring scuba gear. Kuroka was in a green, yellow, and black flower two piece. Linda was also in a white two piece.

Kuroka and Linda were also taking this time to look in my ripped body. I dident have a body builders body but you could tell that I had thick mussels, the same could be said for any titan, even when my shirt was on.

I could of sworn I heard Kuroka purring.

'well if they want to look so bad then why not get them a good show.' I thought standing up.

"Hey girls." I said they both looked at me. "If you wanted to get a good look you should just asked." I turned to them and started to flex. Kuroka nose started to bleed, while Linda's face became a tomato.

I started to laugh. "Let's get into the water!" I said running into the ocean. Everyone except for Kuroka join me. We started to swim, splash each other, and push each other into the water. I noticed that Kuroka was still on the beach sleeping.

I raised my hand to stop Linda and Plasma from making all the noise so that I could do a little something. My chain artifact appeared on my right arm burning like normal. I willed the end into a claw and started to spin it.

"Let's go catting." I joked.

I threw the chain at Kuroka. The claw caught her by the leg, she jolted awake and looked around then to her leg. Looking up she saw that the I was still in the water.

"Jonathan w-what are you doing?" She asked a little scared.

"Oh, Kuroka you looks so lonely up their why don't you come and join us~." I said back with a big smile on my face. The chain started to pull her to the water. "Come join us~."

She tried to dig her fingers into the sand but all she did was great lines in the sand. When she reach the edge of the beach I grabbed the chain and pulled it so that she would land a good distance into the ocean. She screamed as she landed in the water with a big splash. A moment later she surfaced spitting out ocean water as she came out.

We all stated to laugh, but we stop when she started to cry. "Oh Kuroka, to be like that we were just messing around." I said picking her up bridal fashion and head back to sore. I noticed that she stop crying after I picked her up and that she was snuggling up ageist me.

Linda on the other hand was starting to boil the water. 'looks like she is starting to tap her Sol light.' Sid said into my mind.

'No that's just women jealousy raging.'

I placed Kuroka back on her beach mat and when back into the water.

'to bad Kaleigh isn't her.' I thought to myself.

Suddenly my left eye started to heat up. "What the hell." I said out loud as I covered my left eye.

"That's wrong?" Sid said appearing right next to me .

"My eye is burning!"

Sid started to scan it. "Its taping into space time!" Sid said alarmed.

White girds started to surround me. I only had enough time to reach for Sid before he, or I, disappeared somewhere.

* * *

I was screaming as I plummeted towards the earth. I was falling towards a misty forest I summoned Mhyrixis but since she had to fiscally fly to me she might be awhile. After I thought I landed created a big splash. I shook my head but I felt something… soft. I squeeze my hand a little. I could of sworn I heard someone moaning. The fog cleared and I saw just what I was squeezing, a girls breasts. I shot up as soon as I noticed.

"I'm so sorry, you may not believe me but I feel out of the sky." I said franticly.

The fog cleared enough for me to see her clearly. She had black hair and, once she opened them, silver eyes. To say the least she was gorgeous, enough to send any guy off but I was to embarrassed to get off on her right now.

She stood then used her arm to cover herself. Then she let me have it. "You will die for transgression mortal!"

'Oh great I just groped a goddess. Well time to make like a hunter and run.' I thought. Before saying. "Before I run like hell… I'm sorry." Then I took off into the night. (insert your running way music here)

She called out something in another langue but since Sid was not with me I could not tell what she was saying. Suddenly a arrow hit a tree in front of me, I looked behind me to see five huntress aiming their bows at me. I jumped over a down tree and took cover behind it just in time for a volley of arrows to go by my head.

'crap. Without Sid here I can't get back up if I die and aim without my weapons. damn it Mhyrixis get here already.' I thought.

'Just hold on I'm on my way. Making a girl come all this way for you and complaining about her being late the nerve.' Mhyrixis replied back. 'Ah I don't care but I might go faster if you talk dirty to me~."

'Oh my Traveler Mhyrixis you are a… sound for sore ears. Where are you?' I said as I got back up and started to run again. Arrows wising by me as I ran through the forest.

'not bad but you can do better. To answer your question I am flying over China right now. Now get back to making me horny.' She said/demanded.

I jumped of a cliff using life hover lift ability to land on the ground without braking anything. 'should I talk to you as a weapon or a person?' I asked punching a dear. The dear disintegrated as the my void light washed over it. My body started to glow with void light creating a shield around me. Just in time to because and arrow hit my heel but bounced of harmlessly.

'Either or.'

I jumped into a cave and hid behind a rock. 'ok… I want to run my hand down your blade and lick your cunt until your gasping for air and yell out my name release~.' I said to her as I peering out of my cover.

'well don't stop keep going.' She said back a little made that I stopped.

'I want rip your clothes off and throw you down to the ground-'

'Yes~.'

'And pound you with the strength only a titan can give~.'

'Yes~.'

I was about to go on but I was stopped when one of the huntress came jumped into in front of me and tried to stab me. I caught her arm and broke it then kicked her in stomach. She fell limp. I took her dagger and ran outside only to be meet with a large group of huntresses all of their bows pointed at me. I raised my hands in the air then readied my ward of dawn.

'hey why did you stop I just about to finish.' Mhyrixis pouted.

'I just got surrounded so hurry up.' I growled back.

'ok ok, I just entered Greece.'

'Greece! of all the places-' I stopped myself when I noticed that I was still surrounded.

"Can't we talk about this like civilized people." I said giving them the best smile I could muster.

"You men don't even know the meaning of the word." One of the huntresses said back

"Civilized: being polite and well-mannered."

"That is not what I meant." She growled at me.

'I can see you.' Mhyrixis informed me.

"Look I said I was sorry for falling in but you can't blame a guy for his landing spot."

"Silence you will face judgment when our mistress arrives scum." Another said.

I moved my hand to my left eye patch. If this truly was a, pissed off, goddess then I would need my full sight. When my hand got close my left eye started to burn again. I dropped to my need and clutched my left eye.

White grid lines started to form around me again some of the huntresses rushed to me but it was already too late. Before I my vision fated I could of sworn I something crash into the white grid logging its self in the grid with me.

* * *

I pulled myself out of the dirt, and looked around. I was in a some kind of evil forest. The sky was red and the tree a creepy black. I stood up and started to move before I tripped over something. After cursing I looked to see what tripped me.

"Mhyrixis! Oh you made it!" I said happily picking her up and giving her a big hug.

"It's good to see you now we need to get back home and next time don't leave me when you go to the beach." She said out loud.

"Right sorry." I said as my fire wings sprouted and I took off into the air. "Damn this place goes on for miles."

"Let's have a look around shall we." I said as I flew in a direction.

I flew for a good ten minutes before I spotted wait appeared to be a battle. Fire and ice was being shot into the air. When I got closer I saw a two huge wolves fighting each other, one was white with ice coming off its back fur. While the other was black with fire coming of its eyes and back fur. They were jumping around taking turns using their breath attacks while the other dogged.

'No need to interrupted them I thought to myself as I few on. After wait felt like hours of flying, and fining no end to this forest I noticed that I felt myself getting tired. I spotted a large gave and flew down to it and landed at its mouth. I into the cave then snapped my fingers . a small flame of Sol light appeared on my index finger. I took a quick look around, they gave then in deep but I opted to stay at the entice. I walked to the wall the and sat against it and shut my eye.

 **"Grrrrrrrr."** My eye shot open and I jump to my feet. I search for the organ of the grow and then I found it. Two large Silver reptile like eyes were glaring down at me. It was too dark for me to see the body but judging from the eyes this thing was big.

I chuckle nervously "You don't mind if a take a quick nap her do you?

 **"Raaaaaaaawwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrr!"** I covered my ears from the very loud roar this creature gave me and took a few steps back.

"Well you don't have to-" I was cut off then I was hit by a blue tail which sent me thumbing out of the cave and into a tree. I slowly looked up to see a very big blue ahamkara walking out of the cave growing as it did.

 **"You have the smell of a dragon about you."** A the ahamkara hissed in a female voice. **"But I sense no dragon soul within you inserted I only sense a humans soul. Why?"** The blue ahamkara demanded.

'Guess she is not an ahamkara, doesn't talk like one either. Why does she think I smell like a dragon' I thought then it hit me. The scales of Eao that is wait she must be smelling.

Some of the warlocks back at the tower were saying things that the ahamkara's 'essence' was in every part of their body and that they could project their will on to anyone holing them… but I think it's a lode of bull.

"Look I sorry I disturbed you I was just looking for a place to take a quick nap-." I was cut off then she dug her claws into the ground next to me. I jumped back and brought up Hell's scream.

The dragon glared into my soul. **"Answerer the question."**

Without my armor fighting this dragon and winning would be damn near impossible. I guess I could throw bolder at her or ever The _Hammer of Sol_ , however without Sid to revive me or my amour id be fried in one shot from her fire breath. While it pains me to do this twines in one day, it's time to make like a hunter and run away. (You know that to do)

My fire wing sprouted from my back and with my, oh my Traveler please nerf, strength I jumping into the air and flew as fast as I could. The dragon Roared at me gain the took off after me.

Trees were flying past me as I beat my wings faster and faster tying to out fly the dragoness, But I was having little successes in this department. The blue dragoness was gain at an alarming rate. She shot a fire ball at me but I dogged it easy. I smiled at my successful doge but the dragoness caught me with her craw and the next thing I know we were hurtling towards the ground.

'You might want to use your strength to get out of her grip.' Mhyrixis said into my mind. (Rolling strength saving throw… 1... Fuck)

'Working on it.' I said back.

She opened her wing and left go of me just before we hit the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of me and left me clasping for oxygen. I tried to get up but found that my body was paralyzed from the center of my torso down. Without Sid there was no way I was going anywhere. Using my upper body strength I flip myself over and started to pulled myself away from the crater.

*Thump*

I turned my head to see the dragoness approaching me. I tried to craw fast but she reached me in a matter of seconds. Using her claw she flipped me over then placed her claw over me so I could not escape.

"Evening… dragon." I said giving her a fake smile.

 **"Now you will tell me what you are."** The dragoness said putting her head vary close to mine.

"And If I refuse?" she responded by hitting my head with her claw. "Never start with the head the victim gets all fuzzy and can't feel the next-" She stabbed my shoulder I could of sworn she was smiling "See."

She growled.

My Vex eye started to eat up again. 'Oh now you feel like teleporting me.' The white grid lines reappeared. The dragoness tried to stop it but she could not bake the grid walls. In a few moments I was teleported again.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself flouting in some kind of dimension, most of it was purple with other colors mixed in here and there.

"Were the hell are we?" I asked Mhyrixis.

"Yea I have no idea." She replied back.

 **"RAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!"**

"Oh come on! Another one" I cried out then turned to face the sound of the roar.

…

…

"Yea fuck this."

Before me was a ginormous red ahamkara. Its glowing green eyes were looking into my soul. This thing would squashed the dragon that I was running from a moment ago.

"Uh pardon me doc but can you point me to the nearest portal back to the earth."

The ahamkara growled at me. "Well now I know you are not a ahamkara because they at least talk to you. Seriously what is it with you and your kind? Why do you always have to growl. Use your words."

That seemed to piss off the dragon ,because It roared at me then charged. It opened its mouth to try and eat me but I used my fire wings to fly above it and grab on to his nose horn.

"I have ran from my enemies for long enough! So take this!" I yelled as I punched the dragons horn with all the might I could muster. I resulting punch created a huge shock wave that sent the dragon staggering back, roaring in pain as he opened up his wings to stop himself. Then I noticed that I was not going with the dragon when I punched it. I looked at my hand to see that I had severed the upper part of his horn. The part of the horn that I broke off was about six foot nineish. The dragon looked at me rage vary apparent on its face. I looked at the horn then back to the dragon then hid the horn behind me.

"Nothing to see here meatbag move along." I quoted one of the EXOs I knew back at the tower.

The dragon roared at me again then charged. I was going to repeat that I did the first time but my Vex eye started to heat up again.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go." I said as the white grid lines appeared around me like before. I disappeared just as the dragon was about to eat me.

* * *

WOW you guys chapter 8 is done and you guys have destroyed all my expiations I had for this story. Over seventy followers and more than 9,000 views. If I went back in time and told myself I was going to do this I would have laughed at myself and walked away. Then proceed to get ice cream to cleans myself of the lies.

So a big thank you to all you people, and Wacko, seriously though Wacko your starting to become Ferrus Manus over here I wouldn't be surprised if I start herring "You are week *Redacted*"

Any ways I like to thank you for making me feel successful on my first story even now I fuck up in grammar from time to time. (I do reread my stories and try to fix them when I have the time so don't worry I will get to them all at some point)

Well that's all for today. God bless and have a nice day.


	9. Who Killed Heavy

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

You know the drill so let's just get to the story.

Side note though. If you haven't noticed this story is more of a mythology crossover just it takes place in the DXD universe so everything exists. As often as possible I will draw lore from the DXD universe, if its unavailable will draw from normal lore and add a few things.

Now on to the story

* * *

'Are you going to get up?' Mhyrixis asked me.

I was lying face down in the sand with the waves from the ocean coming up to torso before reseating.

"No because whenever I went off somewhere I have been chased, chased again, and attacked. So I'm just going to play dead until this damn vex eye teleports to fuck knows ware. Beside my lags are still paralyzed." I said though the sand.

'well at least try and fly back home or send out some kind of beacon.'

"Flying would defeat the porous of playing dead, and I don't have a Beacon. Well I do but is in my inventory which I can only assess though my ghost."

'Come on lest just fly until we hit land or maybe you can overload your light.' Mhyrixis suggested, she was starting to like she was being to panic.

"Mhyrixis why are you acting like this? Is there something the you recognize about this plaice?" I asked her moving my head to look at her.

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'Yes.' She whispered.

"Explain."

'I used to be in the world with the Traveler, like you, when you disappeared though that Vex gate some how I went with you.'

"Yea that was me, but as she is about explain I fucked up the timing of the two." Slim A Lou Prime said rubbing the back of his head.

'However I ended up in this world during the great war between the three biblical factions.'

"Oh."

'Yea oh, But before I ended up in the hands of the devils I landed here on Themyscira.'

"I am naturally unaware of any mythology of this world mind you. So I have no idea what this Themyscira is." I deadpanned.

'Right. Themyscira is home to a tribe of warrior women. Men are only allow on the Island for breeding prepuces. To the Greeks it was considered a great honor to mate with the Amazons. When I landed here on this Island, the women of the island thought I was a gift from their gods. They tried to pick me up but at the time I only wanted to be picked up by you, that and I only let men wield me, so when they touched me I burned them.'

"I bet that made them think that why had to find a worthy warrior." I chuckled.

'Yes. They had a compilation in front of me, sword fighting, chariot races, and spear throwing were just a few of the things they did in front of me. I slept through most of it or I was trying to connect with your mind. However it was funny when they thought that they had found a warrior and I burned them. The look on their faces.'

"Too bad you can't take pictures." I chuckled.

'Yea I would love to put that up somewhere. At one point they prayed to one of their gods, I forget which one, to tell them why they sent 'this weapon that find none of us worthy'. After a few days later one did come down from their heaven. I think her name was Hera but I'm not sure.'

"Did she try and pick you up?"

'yes she did but let me build to it.' She said fondly. 'She walked up to me and said "I am Hera Goddess of Marriage and the Patron of Women who as sent you to this island." I was not very happy at the time so I said in English. "Your friends have been trying to impress me like I'm their drunken mother, so why don't you do you go do mommy a favor and find her a man. I can go for any one at this point.". Of course she did not understand me but I thank she got that I just insulted her because I think she tried to turn me into a butter knife. When she failed she really got mad, it was at that point she tried to pick me up. Oh man did I let her have the fire.'

"I'm starting to like this story, please continue." I said excited.

'Sure thing.' She giggled. 'She stormed of back to where she came from and came back with their forge god, I think his name was Hephaestus, she demanded that she tell her who made me and dare to try and burn her. It was at that moment I said out loud 'I can shock you too you stupid cunt." Once again she had no idea what I said but she knew that I insulted her.'

I let out an evil chuckle.

'Once she was done swearing that the forger would be punished for all of eternity. Hephaestus approached me and looked me over taking care not to touch me. I made sure to hide my forgers symbol with my darkness so he did not find it. Once he gave up look he looked back to Athena and shrugged. She demanded him to pick me up so he did, since he was a man and he was dragged from his forge so I let him pick me up. Like I do with you, fire wings sprouted from his back and began to hover.'

"I bet this Hare chick was piss off."

'She was she demanded that he destroy me. Hephaestus looked at me he said that he would only strike me four times with his best hammer, if I survived then he find a place to hide me where no one would find me. So he took me to his forge got his best hammer and hit me four times once on my pole, once on my blade, once on my spire, and once on my hammer.'

"Since your still here with me I assume that you passed."

'He bounced of my pole, I cut into his hammer, then I pierced his hammer, after that I snapped it of its handle. So yea I passed. Hare still wanted me destroyed, Hephaestus said that I was the best craftsmanship he had ever seen and that whoever build me could give him a run for his money. Because of this he refused to try and harm me again, and if she had a problem with it then she could take it up with Zeus but not expect anything from him.'

'I was around this time that a devil somehow managed to sneak into Hephaestus' forge to steal a power weapon for the war. He found me instead, since I did not like staying with the Greeks any long I let him pick me up. He was able to make his getaway and become a war hero during the Great War.'

"How come Kaleigh did not recognize you?"

'She must have been born after the war, that or the devil that wielded me thought he could take on God. After he was offed by God I was taken to that reliquary and waiting for you to come and take me from the devils.'

"Sorry I was so late." I apologized.

'There is no need to apologize to me, we are together now and I will not let you die on me until you make up for the time I waited for you.' She said seductively.

"So?"

'Around four thousand years give or take.' She chuckled.

I was at this time I started to hear the sound of horse hooves. I quickly went back to playing dead.

"Look there." I heard a female voice say.

The sounds for house only got closer until they were right in top of us.

"Mother is that the evil weapon that landed here long ago and is that a golden horn?" The same female voice asked.

"It is, and look that is beside it… a man." Another female voice said with distain.

"Why don't you make like Hera and fuck off." Mhyrixis said angrily.

"Insolence you dare-" the first voice began before it was cut off.

"You, man I know your are awake who are you?" the second voice demanded.

I smiled. "I am the sand guardian, Guardian of the sand."

The two girls were quite. Then I felt a sharp object pressed ageist to the back of my neck.

"Oh don't like that one well I got a few more. How about hurrggg."

"Men are not allowed here how did you find this places." I felt her sit down on my back in an attempt to keep me down.

 **"I am not your horse so get off me before I burn you to ash."** I said with light enhanced voice.

She did not get off of me so I started to send Sol light to my body. My body was set ablaze, and the girl jump off of me. I summoned Hell's scream to me, grabbed the horn, then took to the sky.

"Let that be a bloody lessen to yah!" I yelled at the two females, before I flew off.

'You know, for second I thought I you were going to let them take you.'

"I need to get back to Sid so that he can fix my legs. I want to get as far away from these Greek gods as I can." I said angrily. "A Titan can only take so much before he attacks back."

As soon as I said that I was stuck by lighting. The sudden voltage sent me towards the ocean below creating a large splash. The white grid lines started to form as I sank into the ocean, but before I was teleported again I could of sworn I say two giant eyes coming towards me.

* * *

"FUCK!" I swore as I hit the ground.

'looks like that eye pulled you out of the fire again.' Mhyrixis giggled.

I pulled my head out of the ground and looked around. The Dragon horn was planted in the ground beside me. I used my wings to hover a flew inches of the ground. Once again I was in a forest, much like the first one I landed in, but this had a ominous feeling to it. The fog was heavy in the distance and the moon painted the entire are a creepy bluish-white.

My cross started to glow.

"Ever get the feeling that you being watched?" I asked Mhyrixis.

'I think we are. Four o'clock.' She replied.

I looked over to see a man standing in the distance. Even from this distance I could tell he was very tall, like Hachishaku tall, he wore a black tux and red tie. His skin was white as in pure white and I could not see a face.

We stared at each other for a good minute.

(Twelve hours later)

"So then I got him in a vise lock then I killed the bastard." I said while taking a sip of my tea, come to think of it I don't like tea… why am I drinking this? Since we were talking for so long just now noticed that my Vex eye has not teleported me. About time the damn thing stopped.

An approving grumbler came from the being sitting opposite of me. He called himself Slender man, Turns out I was teleported into his forest, he was going to attack me but once I explained how I got here he became very understanding and friendly.

And I must say the guy can do wonders with his hands. He was able to un-paralyze my lower body just by moving a few things around. We even shared contact information so we could go bowling to weeks from now.

He also gave me information on the goddess I groped, after he finished laughing his ass off. Apparently he had run into this goddess multiple time. The first time was when he killed a Hellhound that entered his forest, apparently the goddess' hunters were hunting it and they followed it into his forest as well. As soon as two to groups made contact they started to throw insults about his gender. So he beat the crap out them tied them up to a tree just outside their camp. Ever since then has had to fight of the hunters from coming into his forest.

The name of the goddess was Artemis. To sum up her in a nut show, she hates men for stupid reasons, she as ageless hunters to help her in her little hunts, she is forever a virgin (or is trying to be), and shoves man hating propaganda down the throats of any women in hearing distance.

I do feel bad for these girls in her hunting parties. From the sounds of it they just had one bad experience with a men and they give up on us as a hole. They will never know the joys of being a mother having little kids run around the house, and in my case throwing their light every which way to Sunday. But most importantly having someone who loves you with all their heart and soul.

It's sad really.

Slender man looked into the forest. **"Someone has entered the forest… make that forty two some ones."** He said in his wavy voice.

He stood from his char then disappeared. A few moments later he reappeared. **"The Hunters of Artemis are here as well as Artemis herself and her brother. It would appear they have tracked you all the way to my forest."**

I stood up. "how? I have been teleporting around like a maniac there is no way they could have tracked me."

He was about to reply but he was stopped when he looked back to the diction of the hunters. There was a small light and I was getting bigger.

"They started a fire!" I said in surprise.

 **"THEY WOULD BURN MY FOREST?!"** Slender man raged.

Another fire started just in the distance behind us, then another until we were surrounded by fire.

"Well I think some man haters are going to die today." I said getting ready for a fight.

 **"Unfortunately if we will kill them they will just have more reason to come back, so just beat the crap out of them until they call quits."**

I took to the skies while Slender man teleported. As I approached the enemy I started to take fire from the hunters arrows. Using my wings as a shield I was able to protect myself from the archers.

Slender man appeared behind two hunters and used his tentacles to suffocate them in unconsciousness. Some of the other hunters noticed him attacking their comrades and took to the trees to shot arrows at him. He teleported behind them and punched them in the chest knocking the wind out of them.

I on the other hand was using the hammer part of Hell's scream to dish out the pain. I dove down to one of the hunter and picked her up by the throat then slammed her into a tree the threw her into the nearest crowd of hunters. I caught and arrow by its shaft just as it was about to nail my head.

'I have an idea.' I thought to myself.

I flew into the air then drove to the ground slamming my pole-axe on the ground just before I landed. All of the remain hunters looked at my then drew they bows back.

(first one to tell me where this comes from gets a prices.)

"STOP!" I yelled. To my surprise the hunters stopped. "ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS SHOW YOUR SELF!"

A figure approached from behind the hunters moving through the crowed of hunters. Artemis step forth from the crowed. Some of her hunters giving her looks of confusion.

"These huntresses don't have to die." Some of the hunters gave me a evil glare. "Trial by combat right now."

"You would fight me lone?" She asked smugly.

"If I win then you will leave this forest and never return." I demanded.

"And when I win?" she said drawing her bow but not knocking an arrow.

"What do you want?"

"You will submit yourself to our custody then you will be executed for your crime." She growled.

"Now now sister remember what father said. We take him to Olympus to find out how he is connected to the Titans." A male voice said. I looked over to one of the trees to see a man leaning agents it. He had blue eyes and blonde hair, your arrive pretty boy.

"You know your pretty good looking, maybe if we met under better circumstances we could have hit the club together." He said with a smile on his face.

"I would go with you but I already have a flew lady friends if you know what I mean." I said winking at him.

"My man."

"Enough!" Artemis yelled out.

"Yes the man hater is right, we can be men later."

"Indeed." Apollo smirked.

The goddess and I got into passions for our duel. She knocked her arrow. I switched my light focus to Void but It left different, my chain artifact appeared on my right arm oozing void light. Suddenly my body started shine as brightly as the sun.

"The Traveler!" I yelled out.

The saw the stars align into a sword of fire, then into a arc spear, then into a purple shield. Then I heard a voice.

"Sentinel." A female voice said.

With that the light fated and I fell to my knee. I stood and called upon my powers. Void light started to surround me as I held up my arm.

"Feel the wrath of the sentinel." I said as a Void Shield appeared on left hand. I then planted Hell's scream in the ground.

The goddess shot a barrage of arrows at me only to have them bounced of my shield. I did a quick spin sending a another Void Shield at the goddess. She dogged by jumping over me shooting arrows at me as she went over my head. I sent another Void Shield to the shot ware she would land, since she was mid are she did not any ware also to go. The shield hit her square in the chest.

She stumbled back then shot me an evil glare. she then shot her hand forward pointing at me.

"What are- GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" My body felt like it was being torn apart.

With the intense pain going through my body I was unable to hold my Void Shield. I fell to one knee. I could see my hand fazing in and out of existence. The light in my body must be resisting whatever she was doing to me.

She stood up and started walking towards me. When she reach me she kick me over so I was lying on my back. She knelt down beside me her hand still pointing at me.

*Ping*

She looked down to see I just pulled the pin on my Suppressor Grenade. I smiled as the grenade detonated, sending her back a couple of feet. I rolled to my stomp and tried to get up. My enter body still stung with pain. I slowly got to my feet as did Artemis. She pointed her hand at me again but nothing happened. Not giving her time to recover I ran at her. She noticed and tried to jump back, but she was stop when I impaled her with my chain. She gasped in pain as the spike dug into her body.

"Get over here!" I yelled as pulled her to me.

I grabbed her throat then slammed her into the ground. The force of the attack grated a shock wave and kicked up dirt. Using my chain I wrapped it around her neck and start to pull on both ends.

She started to chock and pull on the chains to get some oxygen back into her body. Then I felt something sharp hit my back then a I felt twenty more hit my back. I turned my head to see that Artemis's hunters were shooting at me. I deployed a Word of Dawn to protect me while I dealt their goddess.

"You done." I said to her. "Tap my arm twice if you give."

"Never." She gasped out with little oxygen she had left.

"Then DIE." I said coldly as I pulled on the chains harder.

'BEHIND YOU!' Mhyrixis yelled.

Then I felt my chest burn. I looked down to see a firry hand going through my chest where my heart was.

"Sorry man but I can't have you kill my sister." Apollo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I would of loved to go to the club with you if it makes you feel better. Just think of all the girl we could of gotten."

I lost all my strength and I let go of my chain and fell backwards pushing the arrows deeper into my body. Artemis started to cough as oxygen when back into her body. Drew her knife and went for my neck but was stopped by Apollo who only shook his head.

The world started to go black. The one thing on my mind at the time was 'where the hell is Sender man?'

Before I died I hear someone calling my name and It sounded familiar.

* * *

"Jonathan!" Kaleigh cried as she flew down to help the downed Guardian.

The two gods moved away from the body of the titan as Kaleigh landed next to him.

"No no no no!" she cried as she hugged the Titan.

Apollo started to walk toward them when he was stopped by a bolt of fire. Michael was hovering with a company of angels at his side. he was showing a rare scowl upon his face.

"I hope you relies what you just did." Michael spoke.

Artemis's hunter drew their bows and pointed them at the angels. The angels drew their light weapons in turn and pointed them at the hunters.

"We wanted to take him alive but could not let him kill my sister." Apollo answered defensive.

"You just killed one of a new factions grater warriors they will seek retribution, and I am afraid I will not be able to stop them." Michael said in a dangerous tone.

"Well can handle our selves. We will let you take the body." Apollo said. He got a look from his sister.

Michael nodded at gestured for his angels to take the fallen Titan. One of the angles grabbed Hell's scream. Once the fallen titan was secure they flew up into the air and disappeared into a cloud.

"why did you let him take the body?" Artemis demanded. "He wield a power that could hurt me. Such a power should not be wielded by mere mortals."

Apollo gave his sister an angry glare. "I just broke an honorable duel to save your life because you would not yield when he gave you the chance, and this is what you say to me."

"I will never yield to a man." Artemis growled back. Her hunter nodding agreement

Apollo shook his head. "I am disappointed in you." He said walking away the fires he started dispersed as he teleported away.

Slender walking into the clearing carrying the hunters that were knocked out during the fighting. He dropped the at the feet of the goddess.

 **"Take your whores and leave. If you show yourself in my forest again I will kill you all and devour your souls."** Slender Man promised as he disappeared back into his forest to return the items that the his late friend left behind to his house.

*Heaven*

Kaleigh was crying her eyes out. She had developed a connection to Jonathan, for heavens sake at some times she felt like she loved him. Now he was gone and she would never see that goofy smile of his again.

Michael approached Kaleigh and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Peace young one." He said with a sad exception on his face.

Kaleigh did not stop crying despite Michael's words of encouragement.

"Could we being back to life like the devils do with the human?" Kaleigh asked a little hopeful.

Michael only shook his head. Suddenly an angel came running in.

"What is it?" Michael said normally.

"Sir I looked for Jonathan's soul like you asked but I could not find it." The angel said out of breath.

"What?!" Michael said surprised.

"Yes we tired looking in the realm of souls for it but we could not find a trace of his 'light'." The angel reported.

"Maybe it went back to this Traveler person." Michael suggested.

"Maybe its still in his body." Kaleigh suggested coming out of her tears a little bit. He would not want her to cry for his sake.

"I doubt it his soul would only stay in his body for a few minutes after death. He has been dead for a good ten minutes."

"Just make sure." Michael ordered.

"Yes sir." The angel said going back to thought the door he came from.

Michael look to Kaleigh. "You should go to his house and gather the other guardians. So they can pay their respects."

Kaleigh nodded and made the way to the exit.

*Earth*

Linda was sitting on the porch with Sid and her ghost.

"Where could he be?" Linda asked.

Sid was about to put forth a hypothecs when Kaleigh landed in the front yard. Linda shot up and ran over to her.

"Kaleigh where have you been?"

Kaleigh still had tears in her eyes when she looked at Linda.

"What happened?" Linda asked worried.

"Jonathan is dead." She said painfully.

"WHAT?!" Linda yelled out.

Before she could go on Sid got in-between them. "How long has he been dead?" Sid asked urgently.

"About twelve minutes." She answered a little confused.

"Then we have no time to lose take me to him." Sid demanded.

Kaleigh was silent for a little bit before Sid yelled out now. She grabbed Sid and started to fly back to heaven.

*Heaven*

Michael was standing before the body of Jonathan. "What do you mean it holding on to his soul."

"Like is said Sir his 'Light' his keeping his soul from leaving his body." The angel apothecary answered him.

"So that does that mean?" Michael asked.

The angel was about to answer when the door to the hall of the fallen burst open. The two angels looked to see who it was. Michael only had enough time to see a small orange rube to flying by his face. Kaleigh ran up to them she was breathing heavily.

"Kaleigh what is the meaning of this?" Michael asked.

"His 'Ghost' said he came bring him back to life." Kaleigh answered out of breath.

"What?" both angels said at the same time.

"His organs have already began to rot. I will have to make a new body." Sid said to himself as his guardians body turned into light then disappeared.

Sid soon after Sid disappeared as well. The three angles were dumfounded what did the 'Ghost' just do.

Light energy started to collect behind them. They turned just time to winces the blinding light that followed soon after. When it fated they saw a man in black armor standing before them with a black shotgun in his hands.

"So… who cried for me?" Slim asked.

* * *

As always I know that their ware grammar mistakes here there and I will find them and I will fix them.

also Slander man wont be taking a huge roll in this story his is more of a comedy relief character who will come in from time to time. you can also throw out almost anything you know about Slender man. in this story he is a completely different person, and back organ story. to sum up he will pop up from time to time but not often. if you guys really don't want him then I will rewrite this chapter with a OC character instead. just let me know and I will do it.

now the hole Greek gods thing. I thought that if the Norris mythology was in the DXD universe then why not the Greeks. and I really wanted slim to fight Artemis the virgin, and don't you worry they will fight again.

if you have any questions feel free to ask me. I may not get to them right away but will get to them.

Note encourage reviews really helps me get these stories out faster. shout out to Sairen Ray who gets sneak peeks at my other stories because he is such a chill person.

I will be working on Son of a Titan next.

God bless and have a nice day.


	10. The Shadow

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

Since none of you voiced a complaint against Slender man, he will be staying in the story. If you guys want me to write the bowling alley thing then I will. So far I have one yay.

In other news I made a forum page called Archives of The Slims lobby. I have one poll their( and on my home page) that you guys can take if you like. I thought I would be cool place for you guys to have a chat with me and some of the other on whatever the fuck you want.

And Delta has won the prices for last chapter. But he is a guest so I cannot PM him so I guess you all get the price be sure to thank Delta.

"fire Proton torpedoes." Xock ordered. Soon the torpedoes were on root to their target.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sonysha said worryingly.

Xock looks at her. "Helms men get us away from the Jump gate."

"Yes Sir." The helms man replied quickly.

Just as the torpedoes hit the jump gates it surge of energy and portal started to send lighting in every direction. The ship had already turned around and started to move away from the Jump gate but the ship jerked to a stop causing the crew to ether stager or fell down.

"What's going on?!" Xock yelled.

"Sir were being pulled into the portal."

Xock got back to his feet and looked out the window sure enough Plo Koon's fleet were getting fair away.

"Full power to the engines!" he barked out. The lights in the bridged dimed as power was being transferred. But the other fleet was still getting fairer away. With only one options left to him.

"Divert all power to the shields," Xock order, the officers look at like he was craze. "It is obvious we can't escape the portals pull. So we will increase our odds of survival."

Seeing the reason in his orders the crew quickly diverted the power from the engines to the shields. The engines dimed and the shields around the ship became visible, growing a bright blue. Back on the bridge of _The Paladin_ , Xock was making his way to the ship wide comm, trying to keep his balance while the ships shook from the gravitational pull of the portal. When he got to it he order the crew to brace for impact.

The ships bridge started to stretch unnaturally as the ship was pulled though the portal. "that's trippy." Was Xock final words before the ship was pulled in.

I will answer guest Reviews

Guest: yes she is… (Looking at that part that is now fixed) *pulls out gun and shoots himself but the round bounces off* darn.

Guest: then he will stay.

A reader: I'm good with him.

Now that announcement are out of the way Let's get to the story.

* * *

"So who cried." I asked the Angels in front of me. "I bet it was you Michael."

While they were rebooting their brains I was taking the time to look around. It would appear that they were preparing a funeral for me. I would have to thank them later for the thought.

"Now I know that I left some things out when I told you about myself but hey you found out." I said putting my shotgun on my back.

Before I could processes my next sentence Kaleigh came flying at me, she tackled me sending us both tumbling backwards. She wrapped her wings around us shielding us from the world. Just the two of us in our own little world.

She started to cry while hugging me babbling about not seeing me anymore and the such. I let her have her "OH MY TRAVELER YOUR ALIVE" moment. After a good five minutes of crying she let go of me and retracted her wings.

"Sorry I just-" She started but stopped when I put up my hand.

"It's not the first time I have gotten that reaction. You just need to get it out of your system." I said smiling at her. She nodded then hugged me one last time before Michael walked over to me.

"I do believe you have some explaining to do." He said giving me that smile that scared me sometimes.

"How bout we do this back down on Earth. I don't think I belong here." I said looking around.

"If you feel more compatible back on Earth then so be it." He said as a blinding light filled my vision.

When I opened my eye we were sitting in my living room. Plasma was in the kitchen. Lucas was doing what all warlocks do when they're not doing something useful… which was reading a book. Linda Jumped on my as soon as she saw me. Kuroka soon joining her pressing her boobs against my arm.

"Alright you two, calm down." They both gave me puppy dogs/cat eyes. I sighed. "Fine you can sit next to me."

Reluctantly they release me and sat beside me glaring at one another.

'Linda was begum way more assertive recently.' I thought to myself. I wonder who's to blame for this?'

"Now that your back on Earth, would care to explained on how you came back from the dead." Michael he said with that smile he always has. "From my understand, you made it sound like you only came back to life once."

"Yea well to tell you the true I have died a total off… Sid little help."

"Seventy-five times." Sid said appearing by my head.

Every non-guardians eyes widened.

"Just how powerful or you?" Michael asked.

I leaded back. "Well I killed a god once and god like being, and over dozen wish grating dragons. So I would say I could of taken on both those two gods on a once, if Sid was with me."

Michael looked at the other guardians.

"We are nowhere near as powerful has him." Lucas said casually. The rest of them nodding in agreement.

"What will you do about the Greeks? Will you seek vengeance?" Michael as a tab bit worried.

"If they think I am died then they will not come after us. I had enough of the Greek gods for a life time." I said resting my head on my hand.

My cross artifact started to glow. I jumped up and started to run the front door drawling my shotgun as I ran.

I opened the front sliding door to see the familiar sight of Slender man standing in my front yard with my dragon horn. If he had eyes they would of shot wide at the sight of me.

 **"You're alive."** He said shocked.

"Can't keep a good guardian down." I said walking up to him.

 **"Well it's good to know I have you somehow survived her is your horn you left in my forest."** He handed me the horn then looked to the forest surrounding us. **"Your forest is strange."**

"What do you mean." I asked him.

 **"It's almost like its protecting you and your home. I had a little bit of a hard time teleporting here."** He said walking up to one of the trees and putting his hand on it.

"Well I will be sure to water it more often." I joked.

He nodded then stood to his full high. **"I must return to my forest. You and your friends are welcome to come any time. I will see you at the bowling alley in two weeks. Oh and good luck."** He said before he teleported again.

"Good luck?" I asked.

I turned to walk back but I walked into something. I stumbled back then my eye shot open then slowly went up.

Two big ice blue eyes were staring daggers into me. I looked to the fourth wall and flipped the writer off! (¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.)

 **"** **RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

* * *

*Olympus*

"Then they took his body his weapons and left." Apollo finished his recollection of the battle with the Titan.

The Olympians were all sitting in their assigned seats in the council room. Zeus in the middle and his wife Hera to his left, to her left was Hermes, then Athena, then Apollo, then Artemis, and finely Hestia.

To Zeus's right was Poseidon, then Hades, then Hephaestus, then Aphrodite and finely Ares.

"Why did you let the Angels take the body?" Zeus asked with anger present in his voice.

"Why?" Apollo asked quietly. "Because I have been dishonorable. The least I could do to make up for it was to let them bury the body."

"What matters is that the Titan is dead." Athena started before Zeus could. "Our main fuscous should be the others the angel Michael stoke of."

"I agree." Ares added. "We must prepare for their counter attack. Then we must find out where their base is and destroy it and them."

"If Apollo's report is accurate then the best of these warriors are a mach for a god." Hestia said slightly worried. "Maybe we could reason with them or make amends."

"No blood has been spilled. Only blood will satisfy them now." Ares interjected.

"Let's start on what know about this Titan." Athena spoke. "He was strong and he could summon some kind of purple shield that could hurt Artemis."

Artemis's face hardened at the mention of the shield that hurt her. Her stomach still ached from the force of the shield.

"The guy could take a beating to. He shrugged off over a dozen arrows lodge in his back like it was nothing. He also could deploy a protective ward around himself." Apollo added.

"He was able to resist me from turning him into pig. Because he was riving in pain though." Artemis started. "And also he had this grenade that sealed my powers."

All of the gods eyes shot open. A mortal weapon that could seal their powers was unacceptable. If their grenade could do this then what could there other weapons do.

"We must fine this new faction and put an end to them." Zeus said as thunder cracked in the background.

"Let's to be too hasty here." Athena said being the voice of reason, like always."Hades you do not have him do you?"

"No soul that had strange energy readings has entered my realm." Hades confirmed.

"And the Angels did come for him. We must assume that they are allied." Athena added.

"We have the power to take on the Angels." Ares scoffed. "With their God being dead we could wipe them out without a problem.

"Just because their God is dead does not mean they do not have powerful angels as well." Poseidon joined in. "The one they call Michael is rumored to be filling in for their God."

"My Oracles have been receiving visions of this new faction recently." Apollo added.

His Oracles had started getting these visions about a week ago, but he paid them little attention do to the rarity of the visions. But know that these people that where mention were starting to pop up he started paying close attention.

"Now he tells us." Hates murmured.

"I believe that ten of my Oracles talked about the Titan that was killed. They called him Vex Bane, The first Risen, Guardian of The Young, and Axis Mind Of The Black Cores. Are some of the more unique tittles."

"Guardian of The Young." Hara said testing the word. "I do believe you killed a person who was known for protecting children."

Apollo said looking down. "Yea the guy seam pretty chill too."

"Need I remind you that this guy was a Titan." Artemis scoffed.

"Anyways." Apollo said being the topic back to the visions. "A few other Oracles mentioned three other people like the Titan, but they had no tittles other then Hunter, Titan, and Warlock."

"There is another one!" Zeus all but yelled.

"It would appear so brother." Poseidon said calmly.

"Judging from the lack of fancy tittles these three are not as powerful as the one I killed." Apollo said shifting in his chair. "the only tittles I got from them were Bladedancer, Striker, and Sunsinger."

"Looks like someone took your job." Ares chuckled.

"Not in the mood Ares." Apollo said back to him. With a dull expression on his face.

"While we have more information on this new faction we still don't know where their base is located." Athena spoke.

"He should start pressuring the Angels to give up their lotion of this new faction to us so-" Zeus was interrupted when the doors to the council room burst open.

"WHO DAIRS INTERRUPT THE MEETING OF THE GODS!" Zeus yelled out as a thunder storm started outside.

Artemis shot up from her chair when she see Zoe bloodied and limping into the council room. Artemis ran over to her and as the Huntress fell down.

"L-lady Artemis." Zoe said weakly.

"What happened?" she said worryingly.

"S-something found the camp. It slaughtered us." She struggled as tears appeared in her eyes. "We were powerless against it. It killed us one after another only a few of us got away."

"Where is it Now!"

"It's waiting for you mistress, at the ca-." her voice fading as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Hestia take care of her I am going after this Thing!" Artemis said as she ran out the door.

* * *

(Because I am a gruesome writer I was going to show that it did BUT some jackass at school came and delete it while I was in the bathroom. So all that writing I did went down the drain. But I am also stubborn so I redid it anyways.)

*play Stealth Music hunter*

An invisible figure was squatting on a tree branch overlooking a camp that belonged to the Hunters of Artemis. The huntress were all eating, drinking, and joking with one another.

The figure stood and jumped down landing without out a sound. The figure walked up to one of the huntress that was returning to the party and put its hand over her mouth. The young huntress jumped in surprise. She tried to call for help but it was too late

 **"Apologies."** The figure said with a French accent, before it broke her neck.

The figure laid his kill down gently. The figure then put two fingers on the dead huntress body. The figure slow became visible. In a matter of seconds a perfect cope of the dead huntress was standing over her. 'she' stood up and walked over the rest of the huntress.

The fake began to walk around in the camp. 'She' saw two huntress talking to one another. 'she walked up to them.

The two looked at 'her'.

"What is sister?" The one on the right asked.

'she' reached down to 'her' left hip. A dark cloud appended as 'her' hand went into it, out came a katana. in one quick motion 'she' decanted the two in a instant. Their lifeless bodes fell to the ground a pool of blood forming at their necks. the 'Huntress put the black katana back into the dark cloud then moved on.

The 'Huntress' walked up to a tent that was occupied. 'She' walked in to see another huntress sleeping on a cot. 'She' approached the sleeping girl and drew a dagger vary similar to the one that Linda used. In one quick flick of 'her' wrist 'she' cut open the sleeping huntress's neck. Her eyes shot open choking on her own blood.

 **"Au revoir ma chérie."** 'she' said as 'she' stabbed her in the head killing her instantly.

'She' closed the late huntress eyes and put her back in the position she used to be in. 'She' then left the tent.

The 'huntress' began to kill every huntress that was not at the tables. In a matter of ten minutes the only ones still alive where the huntress at the table. The 'huntress' made 'her' why to the main area where the calibration was going on.

One of the huntress noticed 'her' coming back.

"Isla where have you been?" The Huntress asked her 'friend'.

The 'huntress' body started to fade into it became a shadow. It slowly drew It's katana, the blade creating an eerie sound as it left it scabbard.

 **"Come girl scouts show me how you die."** It said as it charged the huntresses.

In the instant the huntress was without her head. The rest of the huntress stood up and scrambled for their weapons. Most of them did not make it. The shadow was fast easily decapitating ten huntresses before they even started for their weapons. The shadow jumped of a near but tree sending himself into three huntresses, impaling all three of them with It's katana. The shadow used its foot to pushed of the three huntresses.

A Silver arrow stuck the shadows head but it bounced off harmlessly. The shadow turned to face Artemis's lieutenant, Zoe, who was already sent another arrow at the shadow. The shadow side let the arrow go into a huntress that was attempting to sneak up behind it.

Zoe's eyes shot open in horror of the fact that she just killed one of her own.

The figure charged at Zoe. She tried to jump out of the way but the shadow had all ready reached her unleashing a barrage of attacks. In a matter of moments Zoe was on the ground blood freely flowing out of her many wounds.

The Shadow knelt down beside her. **"Go get your god, and tell her I'm waiting."** The figure stood up and started to walk toward a firing line of huntresses. **"You might want to hurry. Before they all die."**

Zoe stood using of the might she could muster and took off towards Olympus.

* * *

As Artemis exited the forest she felt her heart sink. She feel to her knees at the sight of her camp. Bodies of her huntresses were lying about the camp. Headless, armless, cut in two, and bullet holes in their bodies.

"By the River Styx." Her brother said as he put a his hand across his mouth.

"Lady Artemis." A female voice said weakly.

Artemis look to the direction of the voice to see one of her huntresses. She was missing her left leg and was using her arms to craw to her. Artemis ran over to her hand rested her head on her lap.

"I', sorry-" the huntress started but was stopped when. Artemis gently quitted her.

"You did what you could. Rest now huntress." Artemis said gently

The huntress gave her a week smile before she died in her lady's arms.

 **"This could have been avoided."** A voice said with a French Accent.

Artemis turned to see a shadowy figure.

"Are you the one who did this." Said dangerously as she closed the eyes of the huntress and lade her down. She then stood and face the invisible.

 **"This is a warning. Next time I will let them stay dead."** The figure said unfazed by the angry goddess before him.

"What?" Artemis eyes shot open.

"Your wish is granted, oh bearer mine." A female voice said.

The figure started to grow as it was lifted into the air. Soon the entire camp was covered in a blinding light. Moments later all the light faded. the bodies of her huntress starting to get up.

 **"But you still need to pay for your crime against us."** The figure said as it faded away.

One of the huntress that used to be dead ran up to Artemis. "Mistress that should we do?"

"We are going to hunt down these new faction warriors, and make them tell us everything they know." Artemis said with hate. "Prepare for the hunt."

Just then Hestia appeared. Artemis looked to her. "Zoe is dead." Hestia said sadly.

* * *

Issei was standing outside of the Titans house, right at the door. His devil censes going crazy warning him not to go inside, that if he took one step in this house he would die instantly. His hand went up to the door frame, shaking up a storm as it went.

*Nock… Nock*

Issei waited for a good thirty seconds. "I know you guys have no reason to help me, but I need your help to save Rias from a guy she is being forced to marry!" Issei yelled.

He waited again but still no reply. "Fine!" he said angry as he walked away from the door.

The sliding door opened abruptly, a burring chain shot out and wrapped around Issei then It pulled him into the house.

Issei was quickly bound to a chair with a single light hanging over him. A tall person walked into the light.

"You have a job to post?" the man with an eye patch asked.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha cliff hanger. Sorry about the short chapter today I wanted the fight with the a certain someone to have a chapter for it.

So that did you guys think of the shadow, well done, cliché, OMT fail, let me know. I was going to unveil the shadow this chapter but I changed my mind. So there is a big reveal later.

I also had an idea for another story. Let me know that you think. Story will take place in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe.

"My family has always served the Titans, more spastically Prometheus but we served the other Titans whenever it was requested of us. Lady Gaia once took a 'wrench' to our bodies and gave my family the power to freely control iron and titanium and expanded our life span to three hundred years give or take, so that we could sever them longer."

"We also have a Iron elemental bonded to our bodies to help us in battle. But I am fortunate to have a rare Titanium elemental instead. His name is Titus by the way. He takes the form of a this chain when I am traveling."

"When the Titans lost the war with the Olympians, Prometheus hid my ancestors from them, kind of like yours. My job is along the lines of a courier, delivering messages and all that jazz. Other times I run kill orders on monster that have gotten out of hand."

So if you guy like this idea I will write it. There is story called Oliver Irons and the Original Fire by CzarSoza. Its vary similar to the story I thought up above. Go check him out.

God bless and have a nice day.


	11. Here Be Dragoness

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

Well guys we have done it **OVER** **100 FOLLOWERS** **(Insert crazy and terrifying laughter)**. Now that that's out of my system welcome back for a another session with destiny me, now let's answers guest revives. Also go back to the last chapter and reread the part where the Olympians are talking I forgot to add something but it is their now so go look at find it.

Also I was thinking about the character I showed you guys last chapter(at the end) and I though "hey I got all these stories I have to do, so why not see if someone else wants him." So I pitched him to CzarSoza and he like him so he will be using that character in his story coming out soon. So if you are reading his story and he uses him rest assured that I gave him that character.

Now those guest reviews

A Reader: He only appeared in the last chapter to drop off (destiny) Slim's dragon horn. he will not show up for a while given the point in the story. Yes I did picked up on that, I myself do not play Overwatch so you will have to forgive me if I don't get any references to the game. I do however get the TF2 references so keep them coming.

A PM message: Q: will there be lemons? A:I will not confirm nor deny them.

Now the story.

* * *

(Sometime before Issei arrives)

"You know I was not expecting to see you again dragon." I said to the blue dragon as I slowly backed away. "also I could of sworn that those eyes were silver last time we met."

The dragon was crawling toward me as the same speed that I was backing away, most like to keep that 'I'm big and scary vide' going on. **"You cannot escape me by teleporting human."** The dragon growled. Completely ignoring my eye observation.

"Why can't met just let bygones be bygones and go our separate ways. I mean really all I did was walk a few feet into your home, and smell like a dragon is that really grounds to come after me." I tried to reason with the dragoness.

 **"I I'm** **Tiamat the greatest of the five dragon kings I will do as I please and no lowly human will deify me!"** She roared out proudly of her power. **"I am like a god compared to your weak and pathetic race!"**

"Then its time this lowly human nocks you down a flew pegs." I said removing my eye patch to I could have my full field of vision. Besides there was no point in keeping it a secret any long everyone would want to know why I was teleported away so might as well.

Sid equipped my armor as I drew my primary.

'What about me.' Mhyrixis pouted.

'Come on, don't be like that. I haven't had a good gun fight for a long time now.' I said back to my dark artifact. 'by the way the way why have you been?'

'oh, I was not allowed into heaven so they just dropped me off back at the house.' Mhyrixis answered back just as Tiamat started her attack.

Tiamat charged at me raising her right claw to slash at me. I jumped back to avoid the attack aiming my gun at her head as I flew back. However my round bounds off her blue scales. She seemed to grin from my feeble attempts to damage her.

She jumped at me again his time using her teeth to take a bite out of me. This time however I ran her jumping over her, just as she was about to being down her teeth on me. I land on her back and drew dread-fang and planted it in her back.

She roared out in pain as a drove the sword down deeper into her scaly body. She jumped up into the air spreading her wings then took off with one mighty bat of her wings. The sudden movement nearly throw me off her back. I held on to dread-fang with all as tightly as I could. Then se started to spin while going into a fully dive. My hand was suddenly shoved into a acquired angle so I let go dread-fang. I was deadened of the dragoness like a torpedo slamming into the ground creating a large mushroom cloud. (not friendly).

*Meanwhile*

The rest of the group was standing on the porch watching the battle.

"Do you think he needs help?" Michael asked.

"Na I think he's got it." Lucas said casually.

*back with our hero*

I picked myself out of the dirt, shaking my head to shake off my daze. I stood back up and drew my shotgun. I turned to see Tiamat coming back around to take another attack. Getting a running start I jump up just in time for Tiamat to make a pass on me. I grabbed onto her wing and started to make my way down to her body.

She look at hissed then did another spin to flick me off again. Like last time I when flying spinning through the air. I used my hover ability to stop myself, only to see Tiamat hit me with her tail sending my into a nearby mountain peak. Nearby being about four miles away.

I slammed into the rock face creating a small hole in the side of the mountain. I picked myself up and walked to the out of the hole I made.

'Maybe we should try something different.' Side suggested.

I hit the side of my helmet to get him to shut up.

'Maybe a pole-axe that can make you fly?' Mhyrixis added.

"I GOT THIS." I yelled out.

Tiamat was flying over to my passion.

'alright you over grow lizard that's see how you handle one of my punches.' I though switching my Light focus to Arc. As soon as I did Arc Light covered my body like my Fist of Havoc did. I stepped back a little and started to run the Arc Light increasing my running speed immensely. Just as I got to the edge I jump sending me straight towards the dragon.

Tiamat must not of been expecting my long jump because her eyes shot wide when I came flying at her. My fist connected with her snout creating a shock way was well as sending Arc Light throughout her enter body. She was sent hurtling to the ground crashing into the forest below leaving a trail of broken trees, knocked up roots, and rocks in her wake.

I land at the being of her trail and started to walk down it. When I got to the end I could see her curled up against a large pile of trees that she took with her when she crashed.

"So you done?" I asked her still keeping my distance. She made no move to acknowledge me and her eyes were closed. So I started walking toward her. "I guess I over did i-."

Her eyes shot open. Once she saw me shot out oping her mouth. Know that she was bout to do I tried jump back be she was quicker.

"Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it!"I said annoyingly as I hit Tiamat snout as she was thrashing me about my lower torso and legs in Tiamat's mouth. Luckily my armor was preventing her from biting me in two.

Tiamat then throw me up to the air then opened her mouth up wide most likely to sallow me hole. However. My rocket launcher appeared in my hands I let a smile appear on my face.

I pulled the trigger sending a rocket down at the dragoness throat before exploding. Tiamat started to cough up smoke from the rocket. While she was recovering I landed on her back and ran for dread-fang. Once I got it I pulled it out and put it back on my belt. I was about to jump off then I was met with ground. Tiamat must of rolled when she noticed that I pulled my sword out of her body.

I was about to get up when she pinned me down with her claw. I looked up to see her mouth open and her throat lighting up. I did not know much about dragons but I know that that only met one thing. Pain.

Fire engulfed my vision my shields dyeing almost as soon as the fire hit me. I tried to lift my hands but she had them pinned. About thirty seconds later the fire cut out and I could see again. Tiamat was looking down at her head tilling. Then it hit me she thought I was dead. I decided to play dead and stike when she dropped her guard.

She removed her claw from me and moved her head close to my body. Then she started to sniff me. I prang to action whipping my chain out then wrapping it around Tiamat's neck. She roared out I surprise and tried to bite me again but I pull on my chain before she could get close to me. She hit the ground hard kicking up dirt and some rocks.

I ran at her hitting her in the head as she was about to get back up. Her head went back into the ground kicking up more dirt but not as much. I ran under her right wing jump back over it than under it again. She was starting to get back up by the time I jump to her other side. She shook her entire body getting rid of the dirt that had settled on her, then start to look around for me.

I jump on her back and ran to the front part of her left wing hand grabbed it with both hands then called out. "Surrender or I will rip your wings off!"

She looked at me like I was craze then took off into the air.

"Fine then." I said as I began to pull.

She must of felt the pulling because she look back at me a little worried that I might actually pull off her wings. I willed my chain to start retracing. The chain started to close on her neck and right wing as it went back into my body. She tried to spin to get me off like last time but I was hunkered down on her. She was not throwing me off this time. I had done something similar to an Ahamkara during the Great Ahamkara Hunt. The only difference that time with now was that I only pulled off one wing.

She start to roar in pain as her skin started to come apart at the front of her left wing. Blue scales being forcibly pulled apart exposing soft skin and soon blood started to leak from the cracks forming in her exposed skin.

Her right wing was simply being crushed from the chain around her wing. She was starting to cough as oxygen was being cut off from the chain around her neck. I pulled with all the strength I could muster jumping back as I did.

*RRRRIIIIIPPPPP*

Tiamat cried out in pain as her left wing was ripped off. Blood gushing out of her wound. Her bone connecting her body to her wing was dangling off her body.

With a roar of my own I pulled on my chain and crushed her other wing down to the bone making it useless was well. Then left my chain un wrap itself around her neck. My chain quickly reseated back into my body as we both started to free fall.

Tiamat crashed into the ground, moments later creating a creator were she landed. I land on the rim of the creator still holding her left wing I throw it to the side and slide down the slop.

Tiamat was lying on her right side. her wing right wing was out stretched and unmoving. Blood was running down her body from the area were her wing used to be.

"Hölle Schrei, Reaper der Beschädigten." I spoke as I walked toward her.

Hell's Scream, came fly at me moments later after I spoke its ancient name. I caught I with my left and then tossed to my right.

'Well damn you showed her.' Mhyrixis said into my mind, with a hint of humor.

As I approached Tiamat I could of sworn I hear her… crying? This time of cry was not mainly pain no this type of crying I hear some manly times before, when I fail my role as a Titan. This crying was that of loss, the only one you did when you lost something very dear to you. I almost felt bad for Tiamat, but I repressed such feelings as I got closer to her.

I jump up to the side of her head and pointed Hell's Scream's spear at her eye.

"Now so much a god are you now?" I growled.

Her eye was filled with tears as she opened them to look at me.

"K-kill m-me." She pleated weakly through sobs. Her voice was no longer powerful like before (you can tell from the lack of boldness) only pathetic shadow of its former self.

"That's it? I thought you said you were the greatest of the Dragon Kings wait happened, did your wings have all your power?"

I-I am n-nothing without m-my wings *sob* I w-will loss all my respect that I s-spent *sob* a life time to build. N-not even the *sob* w-weakest of dragons will m-mate with me." Tiamat said in-between sobs.

Just then I heard some people sliding down the slop and some flapping of wings. I turned to see the rest of my team, and Kuroka, alone with Kaleigh, and Michael.

Kuroka got to me first. "You were amazing nya." She said pulling my arm into her boobs. "Now I must have your children nya."

"It's hard to look intimating when you have your arm buried in some girls boobs." I growled at her.

I took a quick glance at Tiamat to see that she shut her eye again, more tears then ever started to flow out of her eyes. The next one to get to me was Plasma.

"I knew that you were going to win boss!" Plasma said happily."Why is it crying?"

"Most flying beings take pride in their wings Plasma dragons are no different. For a dragon of Tiamat's status losing her wings, to a human no less, is a fate worse than death." Michael said sadly, along with a sad face to boot, as he landed along with Kaleigh who also had a sad face as well.

"Then I say put it out of its misery then or better yet why not let her live as an example to people who would stand against us." Lucas said firmly. "That will make the Greeks think twice."

"Lucas how could you be so curl?" Linda demanded. To think of it that was the first time she demanded anything of anyone.

"I'm just saying, tactically it would be a sound move." Lucas defended.

Lucas and Linda started to argue about it while Plasma tried to calm them down. Kaleigh flew up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"If I was the one lying there that you do?" she asked calmly but I could tell she had great sympathy for Tiamat being a flying being as well.

'Lower yourself to her level. that would it feel like to lose your Light?' My conciseness asked me.

To loss my Light. The very thing that makes me special, and the very thing that gave me life. I do not fear death anymore because I could always come back. If I were to be striped of my Light who would take pity on me if I could not take pity on someone else.

*flashback* (No Hunters or Warlocks allowed it's time for the Titans to talk.)

"That does it mean to be a Titan?" A Titan asked standing on a rise above the rest of us. He was taller then all us by a good two feet, being that only Titans were in this cave he was giant. He turned to us his skull helm looking over all of us. In his right hand was a massive mace empowered with Arc Light, and in his left was a black hand cannon.

This man was Chaplin Kurtz one of the most powerful Titans ever to exist. He wasn't called Chaplin because he was religious. One time he found a mini figure in a old building that had the word Chaplin written under it, since his armor was similar to the mini figures one of his squad mates started to call him Chaplin. At one point someone added his nickname to his name he chose for himself and it just stuck.

"As Titans were are part of the people. We are the fist that strikes down any who would dare harm the innocents! We are the unbreakable shield that will stand strong no matter what our foe may thought at us!" He looked down to me because I was the only Titan who wielded Sol Light as a Titan at the time. "We are the unstoppable fire that keeps the people warm during the coolest nights." He said quietly.

"I hear talk that some of you feel that we do not need to protect our people." Other Titans started to talk amongst themselves. "Maybe we have forgotten what it means to be True Titans. Or have we become so focused on becoming Titans that we have forgotten that it means to be human?"

Yes there were Exos and Awoken in the room but the man was on a roll so no one said anything to correct him.

"Has the Traveler changed us so much that we can no longer be considered human?" he asked, he waited for someone to challenge his claim. "Should we rain over humanity just because we have powers they don't and kill them if they don't submit to our might?" (I'm looking at you Greek gods epically you Zeus) "Is that why the Traveler raised us from the dead? Or did it raise us to be Titans the very best of best of HUMANIY!" Chaplin Kurtz yelled out.

"SO I ASK YOU NOW WHO! ARE! WE?!"

"TITANS!" Everyone yelled out.

"BUT MOST INPORTANLY?!"

"HUMANS!" We all said raising our fist chaining our Light to it sending up a blinding white light.

*End flashback* (ok Hunters Warlocks you can come back in now)

'Human.' I thought.

'Sid how many Motes of Light do we have?' I asked.

'A lot why?' Sid asked.

'Because its time to show my humanity.' I answered him.

"Plasma!" my voice boomed. Linda and Locus stop arguing and Plasma looked at me. "I want you to bring that blue wing over there." I said pointing to the Tiamat's left wing. Plasma ran over to her wing and picked it up then brought it over as quick as he could.

I wrenched my arm out of Kuroka's booby trap then jumped over to Tiamat's back where I tore off her wing, and waived Plasma over. He brought the wing over to her open wound and placed it in her wound as best as he could from just looking at it. But with some help from his ghost he got it back in place. I jumped down on Tiamat's over side and pushed her over so that she was lying flat on the ground.

Tiamat grunted in pain as I moved her.

I then jumped back on top on her body and summand one hundred Motes of Light, fifty to the base of Tiamat's wings. I then willed for all of them to go into her body. The Motes of Light started to sink into Tiamat's body.

Tiamat roared in pain as her skin started to reattach itself and repair itself. Bones snapped back into place scales grew back. Even the marks around her neck were my chain had been vanished. Soon her enter body was good as new. Once she was healed I walked over to the edge of her body and jumped off. Tiamat stood up and looked at her wings with wide eyes, then moved them around a little bit to see if they worked. Then she looked at me.

"Because I am a Titan I tore off your wings, but because I am human I gave them back to you. Remember that when you talk shit about humanity." I said walking away. "Were done here." I said to anyone else as I walked past them.

The other guardians followed behind me, Kuroka soon reattached herself to my arm. Much to my dismay. Michael said something to Kaleigh then flew off into the clouds. Kaleigh turned to us then followed after us that sad exposition on her face for some reason.

I did not look back to see what Tiamat did but I did not hear a sound so to my knowledge she is still standing there.

When we got home I went over to my chair in the living room and sat down. Sid unequipped my armor. But not my eye patch.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Everyone, including ghost, yelled together.

I sighed. "Let's just say I did not get out of the Vex base unscathed."

All of the other guardians ghosts started to scan my eye at once. They were all taking to each other about my vex eye and the reading they were getting.

'Have funny explaining that one, I'm going to bed.' Mhyrixis said as her presence faded from my mind.

"Would you guys leave my guardian alone!" Sid yelled at the other ghost, who retreated to their guardian's sides.

"It's that what teleported you away when we were at the beach?" Linda asked.

I nodded.

"Why not remove it?" Lucas asked.

"It has wired its self into Slim's brain if I remove it I could cause serious brain damage. That I might not be able to fix." Sid answered him while giving me back my eye patch.

I pulled it over my vex eye, then leaded back in my chair.

"I guess you and I are more alike now, boss." Plasma added in.

"Sure Plasma." I said then I looked at Kaleigh, who was still carrying that sad expression on her face. "Kaleigh you where gone for a while even after I killed Hachishaku, and you still have had that sad exertion on your face."

She looked down before she spoke. "When you accepted Michael alliance invitation. He did not tell the other angels and he later swore me to secrecy."

Everyone look at her, before Lucas asked the question on everyone's mind. Why?

"Michael thought that some of the angels would try and use you to strike out against our enemies or try and kill you because you were a human with 'Light' similar to our own."

"I was under the impression that all angels were all love and caring." I said raising an eye brow.

"Most of us are but there are a few that blame humanity for… losing a great warrior during the Great War with the Fallen Angels and Devils. Unfortunately they now have a very low opinion of humans to a point were some would kill them if they were to disrespect them in any way, shape, or form." Kaleigh said sadly.

Then it hit me. I was on the news so that would mean. "They found about me when I appeared on the news." I said face-palming.

Kaleigh nodded. "Some wanted to kill you, others wanted to imprison you. Until Michael reviled his alliance with you. Unfortunately that only added fuel to the fire. I was still in Heaven at the time when you appeared on the news and since I was the closet to you I was called into the meeting to give a report on you."

"That was the outcome?" I asked preparing for the worst.

"The mass majority voted to have you as a last resort option or a black ops if you want."

"And the minority?"

"Either kill you or turn you into a angel." She answered sadly looking down in shame.

"I see well I think we should-" I stopped talking when my cross artifact started to glow red.

As soon as I looked back up there was a knocking at the door fallowed by a voice of a young kid a few moments later.

"I know you guys have no reason to help me, but I need your help to save Rias from a guy she is being forced to marry!" the young kid said.

Apparently this kid knew Rias in one way or another and that the annoying brat was getting forced to marry some guy. 'This kid must be in love with her.' I thought.

I gestured Sid to go find out who it was. He flew over to the door and looked through the small class hole.

"It's that kid that the fallen angel killed, apparently those Devils brought him back to life." Sid said to me when he came back.

On one hand I was angry that devil girl brought him back to life as a devil, on the other hand I was glad that the kid got another chance at life.

I motioned for Plasma to get ready to open the door as I got a chair ready to pull the kid into.

"Fine!" The kid yelled angrily.

I nodded to Plasma and he pulled the door open. As soon as I saw the kid I threw my chain at him. My chain wrap around him cutting off his movements. I then pulled him into the house, he slammed into the chair letting out a grunt of pain.

Sid then trans-matted normal chains on him to bind him to the chair. I had the only light in the room over him so he could not see us. (it is contently nighttime)

I withdrew my chain and walked up to him. "You have a job to post?" Giving him a big 'friendly' smile.

His face drained of color before he scream in terror.

* * *

I know I know dick move to cut if off their but you guys got a kick ass speech and a good fight so that makes up for it right. Don't look at me.

As before I know there are spelling slip ups and I will get to them soon.

God bless and have a nice day.


	12. Gone are the days of peace

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

Hey guy welcome back, bet you want to know the results of the poll I asked. In the end Story plot two won by one point so I will be writing that story now. I also put in my application for Sith Lord so I can start getting stronger of your guy's hate.

Guest responses: not looking forward to his. Sigh ( ಥ_ಥ )

A reader: Thanks foe tell me by the time this chapter is up I would have already beat it and ran all the side missions. Unfortunately I was unable to punch Osiris at the end. However you know how (destiny) Slim was one for the first guardians to rise. Well lest just say that they know each other. Since I enjoy your presence allow me to kill something in your honor.

Guest: thanks man. I understand, I sometimes hit myself when I notices a slipup in my weighting. Yes getting a beta reader would help (I do ask my friends to look over my work) that and… Idontknowhowtogetoneoverfanfic OK let's move on.

Guest: Thhhhhhanks.

Guest: what do you mean by "a little more attention." Are you saying that I need to pay more attention to my grammar or are you saying I need to work on this story more. Judging from the second statement I would assume my second guess. To which I say I have other fans too and I need to give them love too . (NO HOMO)

Guest thanks and I will try

Guest-Questioner: Not really either they are vary busy or they forget and I end up doing it so I can't get you guys chapters.

One last thing before we get started. I will tell you now. The weeding crash will not be long part I just thought of a way I could make a funny so yea… Greeks.

Now before we go on I think you all need to know that I have ADHD and Ddyslexia if you don't know that that is then go look it up then come back here.

Now let the show begin.

* * *

"You done?" I asked the kid as screamed in terror.

I guess I could not really blame him. Devils did have the sensory thing about them, warning them of danger. So sitting in a room with four guardians an angle, and a cat women was not the best of situations for a young devil.

The kid scream for a good thirty seconds more before I hit him over the head with a pillow. That seemed to do the trick, he stopped screaming and started to calm down.

"Now that you done I will asked again, do you have a job to post?" He slowly nodded his head in response.

I sighed. The kid was still scared which would cause him to studier when talking and cause him to leave out important information about the mission. So now I had to come up with a way to get the kid comfortable with me, and me being a Titan and all. I wasn't the best with words.

"look kid I know that you're scared shitless but you really need to claim down." I said as I started to walk around him. "I am willing to help you, even know you are a devil. Now, tell me of your plans."

"W-well I wanted you to h-help me get Rias back-." The kid started but was interrupted.

"From This Riser guy. Yea I get the why, I want the how, how will you do it? Where do we come in?" I interrupted him, looking him in the eyes.

"Well I was hoping that you would help me taken down the guards, then I would challenge Riser to a rematch for Rias' freedom."

I facepalmed. "Rematch as in you already lost to him?"

He nodded.

"So tell me, that has changed between now and then that make you think you can beat him?"

The kid looked at his arm that was in a red gantlet that looked to be used for ceremonies than for war. There was a large green gem were his hand was alone with gold marks just above the gem and the end.

"This is the Boosted Gear it doubles my power every ten seconds." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I scarified my arm to the dragon that lives in it, so I could get a power boost when I fight him."

"I drought that will help. Riser is a Phenex devil they have very strong regenerative abilities." Kaleigh informed him.

"Yea I know that, but I got some holy water and a cross from As- a friend of mine." The kid said stopping himself from saying his friends name.

"And now that your arm is a dragons you can hold it without it hurting you." Lucas analyzed.

The kid nodded in response.

"Ok kid we will help you." His eye lit up. "BUT, you will have to pay for it. Sid ring him up."

Sid few to the side of his head and projected a screen of information on it.

"So the going rate for a low-class fireteam is around 168,918.92 yen(1500 U.S dollars)." The boys mouth dropped. "And one high-class Titan is around 112,612,612.61 yen (1 million U.S dollars). That will put you at 112,781,531.53 yen."

"I don't have-" The kid started but Sid cut him off.

"But this is your first job post so you get a 50% off. Which will bring you to 56,390765.75 yen." (don't look into the Math please)

"I still don't have-." The kid started again but I told him to shut up.

"Then we have the justification deal which, lucky for you, covers forced weddings. That will knock off 25%. Which will bring you down to 2,255,630.63 yen. Then there's the disrupt enemy plans deal which would cont since we are going to stop a possible impotent wedding. That will knock off another 25%. That drops you down to 563,907.65 yen. Then we have you have the feel like it deal." Sid looked over to us, and we nodded. "That will drop you by 50%. That will make it 281,953.82 yen.

"Who came up with that deal?" Plasma asked me.

"Cayde." Was my only answer.

"Then there is the-" Sid was about to continue when Kaleigh stepped in.

"How about he just our us a favor?" she said letting her radiant smile show.

I thought about it. "Alright kid you got yourself a fireteam plus one. Let's go save your booty call."

"She is not my booty call!" the kid yelled out while his face turned red.

"Sure kid, sure."

"What's our loadout?" Linda asked me.

"I was thinking shotguns." I said I grabbed Invective. "I also I have a bust in plan. Tell me have you guys seen dark knight?"

* * *

"You know I thought you said that had increased security at this wedding." I said to the kid as we walked up to the front door.

"You killed over a hundred guards normally there would be less than ten." The kid said back.

"Huh, Well let's get this show on the road. You might want to stand back." I said as I walked up to the double doors that lead to the wedding hall. I raised my foot then kicked the door down.

The doors when flying off their hinges and slamming into the wall on the other side of the room. As I did this the rest of the guardians jumped in though the windows and pointed their shotguns at the crowed of devils.

I jumped down the steps then shot my shotgun into the air.

"Good evening ladies and gentledevils. We are tonight's entertainment." I said as I just about to dance before a man in a suit yelled at me.

"You dare interrupted the wedding of Riser Phenex and Rias Ggremory!" the man in a suit yelled at me.

I looked at him for moment before I drew my handcannon and capped him in the kneecap. He fell to the flour clutching his knee.

"Dude!" The kid yelled at me

"What?"

"That is Riser he literally just yelled it!"

I looked to the guy I just shot then back the kid then to the guy then to the gun in my hand.

"Oh. OH CRAP! Here you shoot him and we will say you shot him first." I said him offering him the gun.

"But I was suppose to fight him one on one to get Reis back." He complained.

"Well we can shoot him then fight our way out of here while you carry her in your arms. That's romantic as fuck. Hey Linda would you like me to carry you out of wedding that your were forced into?"

"W-Well." She shyly said as she rubbed her left arm with her right.

"You see, romantic."

"But Now I can't fight him fairly."

"Dude you have holy water I don't think fair is something you should be talking about." As soon as I said that the crowed backed away from him. "Well don't just stand there go get her." I added pointed to the red head that must of been Rias because she was standing next to the ass hole I shot.

Taking my advise he ran over to her and they started a conversion that I could not hear. The rest of my team made their way over to me.

"So wait now?" Plasma asked me.

"I guess we go back home no point in staying around here." I said as I started to walk out of the wedding hall. "You know I feel like I just ruined a major point in that kids life."

(bet you went expecting that outcome.)

* * *

As soon as we got back I went striate to bed. Not even bothering removing my clothes I just jumped on it and feel asleep. The next morning I decided to talk to Sid about my Vex eye.

"So it was running a test?" I asked after hearing Sid's run down of all the teleporting I was doing.

"Yes. Your eye was running one big test to see if It could teleport you without messing up, and only teleporting you arm or leg." Sid said as he scanned my left eye.

"So will it do it again?"

"Hard to say. It might if it need more data or if it wants to run more test."

"You know if we are in a different universe then how come the this eye still connoted to the Vex network?"

"We did get here by a Vex gate. It is possible that it is keeping a small part of that gate open to keep its connection." Sid theorized.

"Is their some way we can disrupted this gate. Maybe we could disconnect it from the Vex network and I could gain full control of it."

Sid stopped and looked vary seriously at me. "Did you turn into a Warlock when you went to sleep?"

"Come on I don't need to be a Warlock to think of something like that." I defended.

"Anyways it may try and run different kind of test like teleporting other things, building spires, or even summoning Vex."

"So what does that make me a Axis Mind or something." I asked standing up and walking over to my dresser.

"Hard to say. That eye is not a full Vex, more like just the operating system of one. Capable of carrying out tasks but not have thoughts of its own. If it did summon Vex I don't think they would attack you, unless specifically ordered too, cus they would see you as a Vex." (the cus is intentional if you guys have not noticed)

"Fantastic." I sighed, then I thought of something. "Hey Sid, do you remember the time you hacked into the Vex archives."

"My non-existent hair is still standing up from that little scheme you had." Sid said displeased.

"Come on you have to admit that that information help when we assaulted that Vex Axis Mind's base."

"That may be true but that feeling that I was a part of the Vex network was freaky man. That and Osiris took that time to talk to us out of the blue."

"Well I for one did not mind seeing Osiris again. Sure he was banished and all, but like all guardians he had the city's best interest in mind. " I defended my former fireteam member.

"Sure, his ghost is still an ass though."

"If she had one I bet you would want it." That earned me a pan to the face.

After that we conclude our talk and I went into the kitchen to grab some food. The rest of the gang came out of their rooms not to long after and we all shared a nice breakfast, after that we went about our day. Kaleigh and I went to work, Kuroka fucked off to wherever she fucked off to when she fucked off, Lucas and Plasma trained together, and Linda said she wanted to go scouting.

Well I had say that the quietness was nice change of pace. Now I could work out in peace. That lasted for about ten minutes before my peace was shot in the head.

"Hey Jonathan, Kuroka I need you to come over here." Our boss called.

I got off treadmill, and Kuroka stopped her yoga exercise. We both made our way off to the brake room to find out why our boss wanted to see us.

"What's up boss?" I asked him.

He did not look to happy. "I was informed not too long ago that my brother was in a car accident and was hospitalized. I need to head back to the states to help him recover. That means I need to sell the gym, and I am sorry to say that the new buy is going to be demolishing the place." He said sadly.

'Well looks like we're out of the job.' Sid said into my mind.

"I understand boss you need to look after your own." I said.

"I think it is good that you're going to look after you brother." Kuroka said with her smile.

He smiled. "Thanks for understand you guys." He said then slighted two checks to us. "Here is your pay and I took the library of doubling it."

I looked at the paper then pushed it back to him. "I can't take this boss, I think you should use the money to help out your brother."

Kuroka followed my example and pushed the check back too. "I agree we can handle ourselves."

He smiled. "Well I guess I can't stop you. Well let's see if you can't outwork me." He said standing up and heading back to the floor.

We spent the last hours of the day seeing who could workout the most. I came in first, boss in second, and Kuroka in third. After that we said our goodbyes and headed home. We had just entered the forest trail that lead to my home when I put my arm out to stop Kuroka.

"What?" she asked me looking around for the threat.

A few yards away from us was circle shadow in the middle of the trail. Suddenly it started rise and form a humanoid figure. My cross artifact was not glowing so that meant that what or whoever this was he/she was not demonic.

"Who are you?" I asked the shadow sternly.

 **"It's been a long time Slim I see your harem is coming along."** The shadow said in a voice that was neither male nor female.

My eye narrowed when the shadow called me by my guardian name, but that was over shadowed by the following statement. "The hell do you mean harem! I am not making a Harem!" I protested.

'I don't know about that Slim.' Sid added.

"I am not!" I said out loud

 **"The Hunter, the Nekomata, and the Angel next to you."** The shadow listed off.

I looked over to Kuroka. "Kuroka back me… up." I started but trailed off when I saw her looking away trying to hide her bush.

"W-well it's not wrong." Kuroka said trying to hold in a laugh.

"But-but my gentleman card." I said falling to my hands and knees.

 **"Let's not forget that dragon you beat too."** The shadow added.

I shoot back up. "That is where you are wrong! I bet that dragon is plotting its revenge as we speak!"

*As they speak*

'We should burn him!' one voice said.

'No we should snatch him from his home and force him to become ours!' another shot back.

'Be gentle its my fist time.' Another voice said shyly as she fantasized about a certain someone.

'He tore off our wings!'

'With those big… strong… arms that can keep us warm during those cold and lonely nights.'

All the voices started to argue, their voices getting louder by the second.

 **"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"** Tiamat yelled out as she rolled around on the ground.

*Back with our heroes*

 **"You would be surprised."** The shadow said. **"But I am here to tell you that the goddess of the hunt is looking for you and your team I suggest you get ready for them."** The shadow said disappearing back into the ground.

I looked at Kuroka. "I'm a womanizer now?"

Kuroka walked up me and gave me a hug. "No you are still a gentleman, who has a talent for getting girls to like him."

"You know if that one hunt goddess were here shed probably make some quip about me." I said barring my face in Kuroka's shoulder.

"If she did I would be more than happy to fu- I mean slap her on the spot." Kuroka said correcting herself mid sentence.

I pulled my head out of her shoulder. "Wait was that middle part."

"Nothing." She said pushing my face back into her shoulder.

Once we were done with our hugging episode we proceeded on to the house.

At the same time I had Sid try and find out who the hell that was. Whoever this person was they knew my guardian name so there they have been hanging around my hose, OR he/she was someone I knew from back when the city was still a large town.

Since my resurrection as a guardian I have been in five different fireteams. The first were all Titans, we were separated when the Speaker said we should mix our fireteams to include one of each class to make each fireteam more well rounded.

The second fireteam I was signed to was with Osiris and Cait, A Hunter that was… my fist love… but she disappeared during The Great Ahamkara Hunt. Osiris when on to lead the Vanguard for a time before he was banished.

The second was with a younger Hunter and Warlock, who had a problem with keeping their hands off one another. I swear every time I came to get them for a mission I found them making out. HELL even in missions the two would rather stair at each other's asses rather than shooting the damn enemy. I was moved from that one by the Vanguard.

The third fireteam I was made up of other Old Guard Guardians, and they were both male which was a nice change of pace. Man the mount of dirty jokes we made… well let's just say if Artemis hated me now she would be making it her life goal to kill me.

It was from their I was transferred the two spawns of the Darkness. One had a problem with shooting me in my ass and the other loved to cuddle… which would not be so bad if she did not tie me up when she felt like cuddling.

I guess getting transported here was not so bad now that I think about it. One I got away from the two masochists and I got to help a humanity that REALLY needed a guardian.

By the time I finished reliving the memories of my previous fireteams, we arrived back home. Everyone else was sitting around the living room. Linda was playing with her knife on the couch, Lucas was meditating, and Plasma was flipping thought the TV channels. After we ate dinner we all went off to bed.

The next morning I got and when to the kitchen, Sid and the other Ghost were down in the hanger working on something. I got some cereal and almond milk sat down and started to eat. After that I decided to go into town to walk the streets.

The streets were pretty clear most likely everyone was in school or at work. I came to a stop when some on called out to me.

"Hey guy in the black shirt!" A male voice called.

I turned to see a tall man, but not as tall as me, appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He was wearing a grayish robe.

Right away I could tell that this guy was not normal. Since my time her I haven been able to stop things that were… how to say not right.

This guy was defiantly not right.

"So what are you?" I asked turning to face him my hands still in my pocket but I had Sid put Last Word in my hand. To be honest I was getting a little tired of the consent action I was getting.

"What do you mean." He asked trying to act innocent.

"Don't BS me you not Human."

"And you are?" he asked dropping the innocent act and picking up more one akin to a scientist.

"More then you will even know or be, now that do you want."

"Well I guess I should intrados myself my name is Azazel Governor General of The Fallen Angels." The newly identified Azazel said. "And you are Jonathan Der Riese AKA Slim the Titan." He finished dragging out the n.

"So what do you want for the third time."

"Well I game to tell you that you have a few ninjas coming to capture you-"

"They can try." I said cutting him off.

"And that I can do something about them if you could to a tiny thing for me." He finished giving me a cheek to cheek smile.

I had to admit it did sound good to me. Ninjas meant stealth fighters and if there was one thing I did not like to fight it was stealth fighters. So I guess I could hear him out.

"Alright that did you have in mind?"

"I want you to kill hydra… or just get rid of it."

Most likely he was not talking about a Vex Hydra and more a mythical one meaning.

'Sid the fucks a normal hydra?' I asked my Ghost.

'The non Vex hydra is a dragon like creature with a lot of heads, got some deadly poison to them too.' Sid answered me.

"Why do you want me to kill a hydra?" I asked him letting go of Last Word and crossing my arms.

"Well you see one got out of the familiar forest and set up its nest in this world. Said nest so happens to be close to a Human town and if you know your hydras they tend to be vary territorial."

As soon as I hear that a Human town was in japery I knew that I was going to kill this thing. But information was still good so why not get it.

"Why do you want the hydra killed?"

"Contrary to popular beliefs there are some Fallen Angels who like Humans, hell I know a few that married a Human. I guess you can count me in the first group."

"I find it hard to believe that that you want this hydra dead because it might attack a Human town."

"If you don't want to then-"

"I did not say I did not want to. I have a feeling that there is something in that town that stopping you from taking care of the hydra yourself, or someone." I said cutting him off.

Azazel closed his eyes.

"…"

"…"

"Yes there is someone." Azazel finally admitted.

"Well?"

"His name is Vale and he is about to fight something he is not ready for."

* * *

All right you crazy people who , to some reviewers, can read this bad, burning, and painfully to story. I hope you guys liked it and I expect I will be getting more people pointing out my grammar but hey if you guys don't mind me working on Preserver's OP more then I got no problem with that jut let those hate comments flow in.

I guess I should stop I mean I did get good ones too. Well see you guys next time.

God bless and have a nice day.


	13. Naphalem

disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

Hey guys welcome back are you ready to party with Destiny me? Of cause your are because you are here and not doing your homework. But I can't judge because I do the same thing so you get a pass for now.

Anyways I got the next chapter out and now you guys can stop PMing me about getting the next chapter out for two weeks before you spam my inbox again. Sigh. Furcher chapters might come out slow of a little bit because one of my teachers had a surreys and the sub just loves giving out long ass work sheets so yea. That and I have a butt ton of projects getting assigned so don't except me to spam out chapters for a little bit.

Other than that I'm glade you're here for the next part. Here you are.

Guest reviews:

no guest reviews

* * *

I was sitting in the cockpit of my ship. I was on my way to Europe to do this job for that Fallen Angle guy, whose name I forgot, and in exchange he would take care of those ninjas that were coming after me. I descended to leave behind everyone ease of this mission and go it alone.

My destination was a mountain range in Germany, a good thirty miles from any city or town that was on the map. However Slender Man's frost was in Germany so I thought I would go see if after the job was done, maybe grab a beer while I was there as well.

I looked up to look out into the black void that was space. The Moon was the first thing I saw followed by the International Space Station. Other than that space was pretty much empty, no point in going to Mars or Venus or any of the other plants that were touched by the Traveler. I guess I could go to Mercury to see if the Sol Forge is still there.

The Sol Forge was a spot on Mercury where some of the most powerful weapons of the Light were made, The Hammer of Sol being one of these weapons. In all honesty I have never really used the forge at all, normally a Titan that was not raised with Sol Light as their starting Light had to visit the forge to gain his or her Sol Light Powers.

Any other time it was to forge a weapon or armor. However having a Sol forge weapon was a very rare thing, if you don't count the Hammer of Sol that is, because you are forging with the power of the Sun. Most metals could not withstand the raw power of the Sun when combined with Sol light, and would atomize in an instant.

The only Sol Forge weapons that I knew existed was the Will of The Sun which was a rocket launcher in the hands of a Titan, and the Undying Star a auto rifle also in the hands of a Titan. I myself have never seen those weapons in action but from what I heard they could clean out entire fallen bases, Plus Kell, all by them self.

Maybe I should try and make a shotgun with the Sol Forge, but what to call it.

'Why do you need a gun when you have me?' Mhyrixis said into my mind.

"Mhyrixis do not interrupt me when I jacking of to guns!"

"…"

"That came out wrong." I said hastily.

'Did it?' Mhyrixis asked humorously.

"In Slim's defense he was never shoved his reproductive organ down a barrel of a gun before." Sid said appearing next to me.

"Thank you." I said smugly.

"He has however gotten boners from looking at guns before." Sid added.

"Traitor!" I yelled out taking a swipe at my Ghost, but he retreated back into my body.

'You didn't deny it.' Mhyrixis quipped.

"Let's just drop this before we spend hours talking about it and ending up nowhere." I said as I steering my starship back down towards Earth.

'Whatever you say.'

My starship made land fall a few minutes later in a large forest. I got up out of the cockpit, grabbing Mhyrixis along the way, and made my way to the ramp in the back of the ship. The beauty of these types of ships was that you could literally live in it if you wanted. There was a living room, bathroom and a bedroom all in small fighter sized ship.

It only took me a few moments to get to the ramp in the back of my ship, the ramp started to lower as I got close allowing me to walk out without slowing down to hit button or the like. When I reached the bottom of the ramp I took a second to look around. The Forest was green and the ground was wet from a recent rain shower other than that it was your average forest that was not inhabited by humans yet.

"Do you think that Moon goddess can sense us when we are in a forest?" I asked Sid as started into the forest.

Mhyrixis gave me a drive by lesson on the Greek gods and their history during one of our "Dream Dates" as she called them. Like Slender said Artemis was the goddess of the Moon, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth and virginity. Kind of odd that she is the goddess of childbirth and virginity, you kind of need to lose one to get the other.

'I wouldn't count on it, one she thinks that you are died, and the Light protects you from "magical" view to some degree.'

"So?"

'Basically if some god was like "hocus pocus I want to see Slim the Titan" It wouldn't work. However if he or she had your location then he or she could view the location and see you there.'

"So I can burn down this forest while talking crap about her, and she would have no idea."

'No, that would be like shooting of flares. It only works if you are trying not to be found.'

"Well I guess its time we go talk this kid out of fighting his Hydra." I said as I summand my sparrow and took off into the woods.

The ride to the small town only took a good twenty minutes before I came to the edge of town and dismissed my sparrow. The town itself was small, a tad bit smaller then the town I lived in but not by much.

From the quick run down I had on this Vali guy he was a sliver haired kid with hazel eyes and a punk ass attitude, who wanted to fight anything and everything that was "strong". He also had his white dragon guy sealed in his body too; said dragon gave him the ability to half anyone's power. Wither or not that equaled overall supernatural power or his target's physical power was to be determined.

It also turns out that the fallen angel guy lied about the Hydra getting out of the "Familiar Forest". Turns out that the Hydra has been living there for a very long time, which also might explains why there were so many Hydra symbols and names for things around town. Apparently the Hydra is a female by the name of Juvo, which is a Latin word for _to give aid_. After a bit of asking around, and explaining to people why I had a pole-axe on my back, I got the gist of her legend. Apparently she fell in love with a Knight that was going up the mounts long ago.

From what I could gather a Knight went up the mountain because of he thought that he could save his village from a large group of bandits by paying a nearby king to lend him a detachment of Knights. On his way up a blizzard hit forcing him to take shelter in a cave which so happen to be the Juvo's home. Impressed with his noble entrenches Juvo gave him the gold he need and in exchange he would visit her every week. So the Knight came down the mountain, paid the king and saved his village.

That's the kid version anyway.

The adult version tells a different tail.

The story goes the same up until the Knight entered the cave. As he went deeper into the cave he came across a sleeping seven headed Hydra on a large pile of gold. The Knight drew his sword and went to slay the Hydra in its sleep only to have her awake. Naturally Juvo got mad that a human had intruded on her home so she attacked him. The Knight did is best to fend off the Hydra but in the end he was defeated. Just as Juvo was about to deliver the killing blow the Knight's helmet fell off causing one of the her heads to stop and back away.

The other six heads looked to the one that shied away. After the heads talked for a bit the head that shied away approached the Knight, and asked why he had come to her home. Once the Knight informed her of his intent he said we would do anything to save his village. It was at that point Juvo left the cave but not before she collapsed the entrance.

The Knight waited for three days in the cave before Juvo returned and declared that the Knight now belonged to her. She had wiped out the bandits that were attacking his village and declared that the village was now under her protection. After that she changed into her human form and proceeded to have sex with the Knight, but turns out that seven heads means seven personalities so that intern means if he did it with one he had to do it with the other six.

Poor bastard, and with his harem I am unintentionally building I may be ending up like that poor bastard soon.

But come to think of it one of the story tellers did go into more detail about the Knight's and Juvo's love life almost like she was there. She did have a strange aura about her and I could have sworn I saw her eyes change colors multiple times.

Now that I think about it again, which caused my head to hurt as if to say "You are not paid to think leave that to the Warlocks", I was getting a similar feeling from a lot of people around town a good twenty of them had a similar aura.

But my cross was not glowing so they can't be evil, so that bugged the question what are they?

"Mhyrixis some of these people have an odd aura about them. Care to take a gander?" I asked the weapon on my back.

'Hum. If I were a betting girl I would say that they are the off spring of that Knight and hydra. And I think a few have noticed you as well.' Mhyrixis said nudging me in the direction of a few people who were giving me the third degree with their eyes.

'They must be sensing your Light.' Sid added.

"Let's loss them we are here to find this Vali guy then talk him out of fighting Juvo." I started to move away from the town center.

If I was a punk ass kid I would probably be looking for the cave that Juvo lived in. If I failed to find it would probably come back to town and look for something to draw her out. So if those people are her kids then he will be after them to get to her.

"Who are you?" A male voice said behind me.

I turned to see five teenagers standing a good twenty feet in front of me. Two more came out of alleyway from my right and two more from my left. I took a glanced behind me to see three more teenagers flanking me.

I was surrounded.

"I'm just a tourist-"

"No you are not, you are different, there is a light about you and that weapon on your back holds a dark power. So I will say this one more time who are you?" He teenager said dangerously, while the others got into a combat stance.

I smirked "I am a Titan, a Titan of the Traveler, one of humanity's immortal guardians." I let my Sol light surface a little bit, not to enough to be visible but enough to feel the heat of Sol Light.

Some of the younger teenagers took a step back in fear.

"Why are you here Titan?"

"I am here to find a person named Vali and stop him from fighting your mother."

"How did you know that Juvo is our mother?!" The teen yelled at me.

I smirked. "I didn't."

"You-you tricked me!" He looked like he was getting ready to strike.

 **"Kid you don't want to mess with one of the Traveler's chosen especially one of my standing."** I said infusing my voice with my Light.

All of the teenagers backed away. Although they were not evil, so to say, there senses told them if they fought me they would catch their death very fast.

"We aren't here to hurt you guys." Mhyrixis said out loud. "We are here to stop Vali from fighting your mother."

The teenagers looked a little shocked that Hell's Scream was able to talk, but they were trying their best to hide it.

"That does he look like?" one of the other teenagers said, a female with black hair and green eyes, right now.

"He's got white hair and hazel eyes and if you met him he's probably a punk who thinks all are beneath him." I said letting my voice return to normal.

Some of the teens looked at each other then they looked back to me.

"We have seen him; he has been searching for our home in the mountains for some time now but he as not found the entrance yet." The girl said to me.

"Has he tried to come after any of you to get your mom to come out?"

"No he see us a too weak to even bother fighting." She growled out.

So he is a punk and he is stupid. Great.

"I think I might be able to draw him out." I said while I mentally asked Sid to give me my Scales of Eao.

The scales appeared in my hand, causing all of the teenagers to back off. The power that radiated off this small piece of Eao, was amazing in on itself. So much power left in a bone of a dead creature.

"I think this will get his attention." I added humorously.

* * *

Vali was flying through the air tying to fine the entrance to the Hydra's cave. He had been searching for two hours but he still had nothing to show for it. Suddenly he caught the scent of a dragon, a powerful dragon.

"Albion do you smell that?" Vali asked hovering mid air.

"Yes I do." Albion said Vali's white wing bighting and dimming as he spoke. "I have never smelled something like this before. However I can tell that whoever it is powerful."

That got Vali's attention. "Stronger then Juvo?"

"Yes."

"Where is it coming from?"

"It's coming from the town near the edge and it is on the move."

Vali did not waste his time with a reply. In one mighty movement of his wings Vali was speeding back towards the town. A few minutes later Vali land in the forest just beyond the town, the dragon's smell was strong here but there was no dragon in sight. Vali scanned his surrounding but the forest was still and quite like death.

"So you're Vali." A voice said behind him.

Vali spun around and prepared a magic attacked.

Standing ten feet away from him was a six foot tall man in black armor with a fiery chain wrapped around his right arm. In his hand was a pole-arm weapon that looked to be of devil origin, but the thing that caught his attention was the silver cross hanging from his neck that was glowing red.

"So you're from the church. A new freak they sent to kill me." Vali said getting a smile on his face.

"Freak ah, that means a lot coming from a devil." The church agent said to him.

Vali's eyes widen slightly.

'How did he know that I was a devil?' Vali asked Albion.

'I don't know but I don't think this guy is just a normal agent of the church. Consecrate your senses on him.' Albion instructed.

Vali did just that, and a soon as he did his devil senses went crazy warring him not of danger but of death. His body wanted to run, run and hide and pray, to anyone that would listen, that he would not fined him. This agent was not ordinary human. No not even human this was a very powerful angle and he has come for him.

But that begged the question why would an angle use a weapon of devil origin. No Angle would ever use an evil weapon. Unless. He was a nephalem that would explain his black armor, fiery chain, and his evil weapon for his evil side and that cross and light energy for his angle side.

"If you're done staring I will tell you why I was sent here." The nephalem said shifting his weight to lean on his pole-axe.

"And why is that?"

"I'm here to stop you from fighting Juvo, she has a children and I am not going to left you kill their mother." The nephalem said pulled himself up to his full height.

'Vali if this person is a Nephalem then you may not get another chance to fight someone of his power again. Even in my time nephalems were almost unheard of.'

In an instant Vali's fear was gone. Albion was right he may never fight anything like this again, and with the power of the White dragon emperor he was sure to win.

Vali smirked. "If you beat me then I will leave her alone."

"Is that a challenge kid?" The nephalem said he knew full well that Vali wanted he was just giving him a chance to back out.

Vali unleashed a demonically powered beam at the Nephalem who blocked it with his pole-axe. The Nephalem drew a revolver from out of now where and fire two shot at Vali who dodged the bullets with ease.

Vali deployed his sacred gear and jumped into the air while launching a fury of magical attacks. Just before the blue magical beams hit the nephalem, he jumped into the air as well fire wings exploding from his back as he too took flight.

"Is magic all you can do?" The nephalem taunted placing his pole-axe on his back.

Vali's eyes narrowed then he charged rising his fist and adding magical power behind it. The nephalem made no move to dodge letting Vali get close to him. Vali's fist shot forward into the nephalem's helmet only for it to be stop by his hand.

Vali's eyes shot wide, before the nephalem pulled back his fist, Vali tried to pull away but the nephalem had an iron grip on his hand. The nephalem's fist shot forward connecting with his face sending his flying backwards into the forest below, smashing through twenty trees before coming to a stop.

Vali could not move as his body was stunned from the sudden impact. One punch was all it took to put him on his butt, just how powerful was this nephalem? He trained his body to take hits from the strongest of monsters how could he be so powerful?

The nephalem flew over to Vali and landed in front of him and crossed his arms. "You got one heck of a punch their kid; if I wasn't who I was I would probably be in your spot right about now."

Vali looked up at him with hate in his eyes. With all of his might Vali stood up to face the nephalem. Vali would beat him he would overcome anyone who stood against him.

"Balance breaker!" Vali shouted as his body was cover in a white light for a moment before it disappeared.

Vali was now covered in heavy white armor featuring a long white tail coming out of his middle area of his back. There were a few gold accents on his chest plate and shoulder armor and a blue orb was built into the center of his chest plate, gantlets, and knee caps. His wings also double in size to support his new form.

"That must be your sacred gear thing I have heard about. I wound. Is it stronger then the red one?" The nephalem said looking at Vali unimpressed.

Vali growled at him before jumping into the air again.

"Divided!" Vali yelled pointing his arm at the nephalem.

The nephalem grunted and stumbled back a little bit before regaining his footing. Seeing an opening Vali shot forward in a flash punching the nephalem in the stomach sanding him flying into the forests, then into a nearby rock face.

Seven white magic circles appeared around Vali before they all shot a powerful beam of magic energy towards the nephalem who was still embedded in the rock face. All seven beams stuck him destroying the rock face and a good chuck of the area around him.

Vali was breathing heavily, he had put everything into the last attack there was no way he could of serviced that attack. Vali started to laugh as the smoke cleared showing nothing but destruction in the wake of his attack.

'It's not over Vali.' Albion warned him.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the forest. Vali eyes when wide at what he saw, the nephalem was walking towards with a magic purple shield unharmed.

The nephalem walked with in twenty feet of Vali before he stopped and flicked some dust of his shoulders.

Vali roared with all his might then flew at the nephalem who only stood there. The world slowed down for Vali as he flew at the nephalem, he hated him, he wanted him dead, he wanted him to crumble at his feet, and beg for mercy. All those years of training to become strong just for someone one comes in a wipe the floor with him was unacceptable.

Just as his fist was just about to make contact with the nephalem's face, the nephalem ducked and brought his fist up connecting with Vali's chin. The force of the blow shattered Vali's helmet while it sent him into the air. The next thing Vali felt was a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see that the nephalem's chain had pierced his right chest plate and was now lodged in his body.

The nephalem then used his free hand to pull on the chain sending Vali crashing to the ground. The ground cracked as Vali's body made contact with the ground. Vali tried to stand but he was soon hit by the nephalem's armored heel sending him deeper into the ground shattering Vali's armor.

The world was starting to fade for Vali but he was able to stay awake on sheer will power. He started to get up but was forced back down when the nephalem sat on his back. The nephalem then grabbed Vali's head then threw it into the ground knocking him out cold.

* * *

"Mmm, this is a tasty burger." I said after taking a bite out of the burger that I bought from the town before I fought when off to lure Vali to me.

I had to admit the kid was powerful, not as powerful as me but still powerful. That last attack he sent my way would of turn me to dust if not for my Sentinel shield. Now that I think about the only one who could have edited our base light powers was the Traveler, and the last time I checked the Traveler was still in a state of unconsciousness.

I looked at left hand. 'What am I missing back home?' I thought to myself.

For all I know the Traveler could be awake again and revived a new army of Guardian warriors and started to take back Earth from the fallen. Look at me here; here I am sitting on a kid's back eating a burger while the Guardians back home fight for what is left of humanity.

Here humanity isn't on the brink of extinction, here humanity was still thriving. The only real threat was the Devils and Fallen angles, but even then they just talked shit about humanity and attacked those few people who had these Sacred Gear things.

Hell for all I know the City could be under attack.

Maybe I am over reacting. I mean it's not like their art other powerful guardians back home. There is still the rest of the Old Guard., as well as the Vanguard, and the Sunbreakers would come back to the city if it was in danger.

I sighed before I got up.

The kid was out cold so I wouldn't have to worry about him for a good hour before he would start waking up.

"Sid call over the ship, rather get this kid back to the fallen angel guy before he wakes up."

"Are we going to visit this Slender guy while were here?" Sid asked me as he called the ship over.

"I don't know, he could be busy doing something."

*Slender Man's forests*

Slander man stood over a patch of roses with a watering can in his hands letting the water sprinkle on to the roses.

*Beck with him Slim*

"Probably something in portent." I guess given the guys stature.

"Maybe." Sid agreed.

I turned around and my Eyes shot wide.

"WERE THE HELL IS HE?"

* * *

God bless and punch all the things.


	14. I Feel Like The Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

There you happy. After all the nagging, complaining, and insisting I finally went out of my way to get an Emperor Damned editor. Maybe now you guys will stop reading this story for my grammar and for the loveable character that is Destiny slim.

Don't believe me editor say something I wouldn't say.

(Something I wouldn't say)

(ლ)

There you happy Wako?! Now I don't want to see any more "Get a beta reader" reviews ok. Ok. And if I do I'm taking a rusty spoon to this story. I will let you find out that that means.

(Calm down Slim, let's just answer the guests now before you have an ulcer)

Fine. but I'm watching them.

Guest reviews:

Guest-Questionnaire: see above

Guest: See Sairen Ray reviews, and then see above.

Let's move on

* * *

"What do you mean he got away?!"

I was sitting in a chair outside of one of the many cafés, drinking Germany's equivalent of fruit punch. I was surrounded by the main offspring of Juvo. I won't give you numbers but let's just say they filled the outdoor seating area and then some. Hell one of the younger one's was sitting in my lap eating a cookie.

"Like I said." I paused to take a sip of my drink. "I kicked his butt, knocked him out, went to talk to someone, and when I turned back around his butt was gone."

"Obviously you did not knock him out if he got up and left!" The girl who first told me of Vali's movements said while slamming her hand on the table.

"It's possible he had a friend nearby." Mhyrixis suggested.

"What she said." I added taking another sip of my drink.

Before she could reply the waiter was finally able to get through the crowd of kids and teenagers to deliver me my Spaghettieis.

"Here is your Spaghettieis Sir." She said with a smile, which I returned.

"Thank you." I said as she started through the maze of kids.

"Why are you eating ice cream when you should be looking for Vali?" The girl said after the waiter had left, her eyes also changed color from green to red.

"Because he said if I won then he wouldn't go after your mother anymore." I said dipping my spoon into the spaghetti looking ice scream.

"You can't trust him." she hissed at me.

"You may be right, but I have a feeling that he will start coming after me rather than your mother."

"And I am grateful for that."A new female voice said.

Everyone turned to see a very attractive woman walking into the café seating area. All the kids made way for her muttering things along the lines of mom and mommy. She made her way over to the table I was sitting at and took a seat opposite of me.

"I take it your Juvo?" I asked the dark blue haired lady sitting opposite of me. I also took notice that her eyes were closed.

"Yes I am. And you are the one that got the White Dragon Emperor to leave me and my kids alone." She replied with a smile.

"Yea I kicked his butt, hoping he got out of here by now."

She giggled a little bit. "I see, thank you again. Now I can rest easily knowing that he will not be after us for a little bit."

"But mom he got away! If he comes back-"

"Don't use that head with me young missy." Juvo said opening her eyes slightly to look at her daughter.

She instantly backed away and her eye color changed from red to blue.

Juvo then closed her eyes then looked back at me. Now that I looked around everyone backed away from Juvo with that one statement. Even the kid in my lap scooted closer to me.

It was at that time I noticed one word she used in that statement.

"Head?" I asked her tilting my head to the right.

"Yes, you see when we are in our human forms only one of our heads has control at a time. Our eye color will tell you which head is in control. Red being anger, green passive, yellow happy, and so forth."

"So why do you keep your eyes closed then?" I asked adjusting myself in my seat.

"Well since I met my husband."

'I wouldn't say met.' Sid commented in my head.

"I have grown two more heads making me a perfect ten. While I do become stronger it also becomes very hard to hide my powers when my eyes are open. So I keep them closed so people don't get scared of me."

She then looked to her kids. "Speaking of dad. You will be sleeping outside of the cave tonight."

The sound of groans went up as Juvo said those words. Traveler be with this man tonight… wait.

"You don't mean the guy that went up to your cave during the Middle Ages do you?" I asked a tad bit shocked.

'You are immortal, how are you shocked?' Mhyrixis asked me through my mind.

Her smile grew. "The very same, I performed a ritual to link his life span to mine to keep him alive. How do you think they all got here?" She finished gesturing to all her kids

'So she gets ten a night. Traveler how many kids does she have?" Sid asked bewildered.

"Although" She said opening her eyes slightly to look at me. They were pink now so I could only guess that meant love mode.

I felt a sudden urge to do whatever she said to do.

"If you would like to join us, for your reward of course, I would love to sire your children." She said licking her lips.

'Oh no! No love magic for you!" Mhyrixis said aggressively into my mind.

I groaned as a fire was set in my head.

"Thanks for the offer but I think the others would kill me." I forces out as the pain in my head became more instance.

"Oh, they won't hurt you as long as I'm there with you" her eyes opening a little more.

"Mom." A much older voice called to her.

Just on the edge of the gathering was a man in a three thousand dollar suit. He had brown hair and his current eye color was sliver. He looked to be in his late twenties but I suspected he was much older than that.

Juvo's eye color switched to red before she closed them and looked back to the man. "James dear, when did you come back?"

The newly identified James then responded with. "I came back when I heard someone was looking to fight you. But instead I fine you trying to get a man into a threesome with dad."

"What I do in my free time is of no concern to you James." Juvo said practically growling.

"That maybe so but I can tell that his man wouldn't go along with it. So there is no point in using your magic to influence him. Especially when he has Hell's scream with him."

My eyes shot wide open. ' Mhyrixis?' I asked looking at her.

'Don't look at me, I don't know how he knows who I am.' Mhyrixis defended.

I then looked at him. "How do you know?"

"I know a few devils." He answered. "You would be surprised how many times Lord phoenix has filed a case against you."

"Possession is nine tenths of the law." I said crossing my arms and looking away. "Besides that was a tactical strike not some low level robbery."

He smirked a little before looking back to his mom. "Mom I think that you should allow him to return to his own home as the White Dragon Emperor will be looking to try and fight him again. Or I can stop working around all those child care fees for you."

Juvo's smile dropped then she looked back at me. "Sorry looks like my son is holding me at gunpoint. Maybe next time." She then stood up. "Remember kids you will be sleeping in the town tonight." she said before walked away.

"Alright squirts break it up." James said to his brothers and sisters.

Soon after they all started to break away and go about their day. James approached me and offered his hand which I took.

"I appreciate you beating Vali for us, the others were still on their way here and I did not want Mom to fight the White Dragon Emperor all by herself." James thanked me.

"Hey no problem." I replied back.

"Still you must be very powerful to defeat him and still be walking around like nothing happened."

"Yea, hopefully he doesn't come back, I would hate for your brothers and sisters to be caught in the cross hairs."

"I think he will be coming after you now, but I will be staying here for a few weeks to make sure he doesn't come back." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Here, just in case you need a lawyer for anything just give me a call."

I looked at the card before I let Sid put in the inventory. His eyes widened as the card disappeared in a white light.

I smiled. "Pocket dimension storage. Well I best be getting out of here."

James must have noticed that he was staring and recomposed himself. "Yes of course."

I made my way out of town and back into the forest. Once I was out of sight I jumped back on my sparrow and headed back to my ship. The ride was uneventful as only a few animals almost got run over.

Once I made it back to my ship I boarded it. The engines bursted to life as I flipped the on switch. The ship shook as I lifted off the ground and sped off into space. After I got to orbit I started back towards Japan.

I looked out back into space to see the moon again.

I changed my course moments later and started for the moon. There was something I had not done yet that I have been meaning to do for a long time. The sub-light engine started to spin up as my ship went faster, in seconds I was in orbit over the moon and rapidly making my approach.

My ship came over one of the moon's many craters and landed. Since I did not want to vent the oxygen in my ship I teleported out rather than walked out. Sid also equipped my armor while we were teleporting so I wouldn't die from being in space.

I slowly floated down as the moon's gravity was not Earth like because the Traveler had not terraformed it. Unlike the moon back home this moon was very flat if you don't take into account off all the craters.

I looked up to see the spinning Earth, one side alight with the sun beating down on it and the other side covered in darkness but lights doted the darkness. I smiled as I looked at it.

Sid appeared by my head to join in the Earth gazing. Not wanting to leave her out, I took Mhyrixis off my back and held her in my left hand giving her a good look at the Earth as well.

"Do you see that?" I asked them.

Sid looked at me but said nothing.

"Down there is humanity thriving, growing, and becoming stronger. Even without the Traveler's Light it still is a sight to behold." I said drinking in the sight.

"Yea because you can really see humanity thriving from here." Mhyrixis added killing the mood.

"And with one sentence Mhyrixis kills it." I sighed.

"I do my job well." Mhyrixis chuckled.

"A little too well sometimes." Sid added.

"Let's just go back now." I said dragging Hell's Scream behind me as I walked to my ship.

"Hey that's not a good enough reason to drag me."

After I boarded my ship and headed to the cockpit I couldn't shake this feeling I was getting. It felt something similar to my own Sol Light but different, It was nowhere near as strong but it did share that warm feeling. I drew Dread-fang and pointed it at door that lead into the ship's kitchen.

"Show yourself I can sense you in there." I ordered the fiery presence.

The presence did one of those "Oh shit I have been spotted" freeze, before it started toward the door. The door opened to reveal a nine year old girl with fiery orange eyes and black hair. She was wearing a simple brown dress and a scarf around her neck.

She looked somewhat surprised to see me, like the "your still alive", surprised look.

"Who are you?" I said aggressively taking a step forward.

She recoiled a little bit then she step forward. "Peace Titan, I am Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family." She said somewhat frightened.

I still had my armor or so she could not see my raised eyebrow. "Why have you come here? Last time I ran into you of you Greeks I got killed."

"Y-yes I do-"

"I don't need your apologies goddess!" I said hostilely. "Tell me why you are here on my ship and I might let you leave depending on your answer."

"I was cleaning your ship's kitchen." She admitted holding her left arm with her right and looking down in embarrassment.

"Come again." I said letting dread-fang's blade hit the floor.

"I originally teleported on to your ship, after you defended that family of hydras from the White Dragon Emperor, in an attempt to bring peace to our two factions… But when I saw your ship's kitchen and how advanced it was I just couldn't stop myself from making a full course meal." She said holding her blushing face.

I sighed and placed Dread-fang back on my belt. "Fine, you said you wanted to talk peace."

Hestia recomposed herself and stood up. "Yes Titan-"

"It's Jonathan." I deadpanned.

"That's a strange name for a Titan."

"I am not the same Titan you are thinking of. I am a Titan of the Traveler, a Guardian of Humanity."

She looked at me confused, not knowing who the Traveler is. "Who is this Traveler?"

"Your pantheon's death given your track record of killing humans for shits and giggles." I growled at her.

That provoked an angry response.

"I would have you know that I have never killed a mortal before!" She said as her eyes thrived with fire, and the room got a lot hotter.

But to a sunbreaker this was nothing. I let loose my own fire powers.

My body burst into flames knocking Hestia into the wall behind her, her fire complete snuff out by the overwhelming power of Sol Light. She looked at me with fear in her eyes as she looked at me, I could kill her right now.

But.

If what she said is true about never hurting a human, then she did not deserve the wrath of a Guardian.

I walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. Sid removed my helmet so we could look at each other face to face. All I saw was a scared little girl, never mind the fact that she looked like one, at this moment she was not Hestia goddess of Hearth. No she was Hestia a little girl staring down a fiery monster.

I had my answer.

I let my Sol Light return to my body only letting out enough to make people near me feel as if they were sitting around a warm campfire.

"You speak the true. You have never harmed a human before." I stood up and offered her my hand. "I apologies for my accusation."

She took it and I pulled her to her feet.

I walked over to the cockpit, and put in a course back to Earth. My ship soon rumbled to life as it lifted of the moon and headed back to Earth; however I did not engage the sub-light engines. When our course was set I went back down into the ship to talk to the goddess that was now setting on my couch eating some ice cream with her legs tucked in.

I walked in front of her and took a seat on the coffee table. She looked up at me for a moment before looking back down.

"Now peace talks." I said trying to start a conversion.

"Is that an option anymore? You said you wanted to wipeout my family." She said with disdain.

"I never said **I** wanted to wipe out your family, I said that the Traveler might because your family has a nasty habit of acting like children. If the Traveler did exist here then when it uplifted humanity then they would see it as a threat and most likely attack it. Thus ending in there death."

"If it exists?"

I mentally hit myself for letting that part slip. So I tried to miss lead her.

"The Traveler has not appeared to us for a while."

She thought about it for a moment, but she ended up changing the subject. "Apollo said he killed you. How are you still alive?"

"Right because I'm going to tell you all my secrets. By the way I keep my diary under underneath my bed, password is Best Class." I said sarcastically.

She chuckled. "Yes I am no Athena; I doubt I could trick you into learning more about you."

"So the others don't know you're here."

"No they don't, ever since I got my throne back they have been a little weary of me and they still argue whenever we meet." She said sadly. "It's always about something that might threaten Zeus's position as king or someone breaking their oaths."

'Oh yes the Greeks are known for that.' Mhyrixis add smugly into my mind. 'But you don't need to worry about Hestia; she is one of the few Greek gods who is pleasant to be around… you should add her to your harem!'

"Mhyrixis you know I am not building one!" I yelled out surprising Hestia.

"Oh come on she says she doesn't want children but she really does. She is still traumatized by the time her father ate her." Mhyrixis said out loud. "Think about it she has fire powers, you have Sol Light, you two would create powerful kids with crazy fire powers… toasty."

"When did you turn into Kuroka?!"

"Um what's going on?" Hestia asked confused.

"My Pole-axe artifact is saying I should add you to a harem that I am **NOT** building." I said shaking my head.

Her face heated up. "I-I'm flattered but I took an oath to remain a maiden."

I paused. "Why?"

"As your… friend just said. My father, Kronos, swallowed me when I was born." She got real quiet after that. "Even from within his stomach i could hear her crying."

"Tell me where this Kronos person is so I may introduce his face to his colon."

Hestia was surprised by my response. "He was defeated by one of Poseidon's sons not too long ago and sent back into Tartarus."

"I see, what was his name?"

"He is a demigod named Percy Jackson and most likely my family will send demigods after you as well." (Because why start another story… unless you guys want him in that.)

"Wonderful I will be sure to treat him to some pizza when he comes after me."

"Uh Slim sorry to interrupt but you might want to look at this." Sid said over the ships speakers.

I stood up and ran to the cockpit to see one of the screens zoomed in on the mountain that Juvo lived on. The bodies of her kids lay scattered throughout the side of the mountain.

Rage filled my body at the sight of the kids' dead or unconscious bodies lying there. Vali was there in his white armor along with two other people one in a suit who was wielding a sword, and another using a pole as a weapon. That one also had a tail.

James was there on one knee his clothes torn and tattered, blood was leaking out of his right arm. Juvo herself was in her hydra form, anger very apparent on her faces, but she too look like she had just gone through a Hive base.

I immediately engaged the sub-light engines making my ship shoot forward. Moments later my ship entered the atmosphere. My ship started to shake violently as I turned my ship into a meteor. Just as we were coming into view of the mountain I pulled up on the controls pulling my ship out of a dive.

Once we were over the mountain I ran out my ships ramp and jumped into the fray, my fire wings appearing as soon as I was airborne. I crashed into the mountain side kicking up rocks and a thick dust. All three of the attackers looked to me as the dust settled.

"You will feel my wrath you unhonorable son of a bi-" I was interrupted when I was hit from behind.

I turned to see a very familiar face.

"Hello my little Titan, guess I will take you today." Kuroka said licking her lips.

* * *

"Hold the line!" The Titan Chaplin Kurtz yelled out as he planted his mace into a cabal centurion's head crushing it. "We will push them out of our city!"

The Titans around him yelled out their own battle cry as they pushed forward.

All around them the red legion fought guardians and the city defense force. In the air red legion gunships made runs on anti-air cannons, then dropped more troops. Buildings were burning, others were crumbling under the instant firepower of the Cabal warships.

"Chaplin the southern Tower is under heavy fire, and they have lost track of the Speaker!" An Old Guard Titan reported.

A Cabal tank fired at the battle line of guardians killing a few and making a large hole in the line. Cabal troopers rushed the opening. Chaplin Kurtz raised his mace up high then brought it down on the ground. A massive wave of Arc Light rushed forward from the spot he stuck turning the rushing Cabal to particles.

"Plug that hole, they will not break this line!" Chaplin Kurtz ordered before he looked to the Titan. "Send a fire team over to the southern tower to aid them, but I want them back as soon as possible we can't not let them take this spot."

A Titan picked up a large piece of rubble ten times his size then chucked it at the hole in the guardians' lines plugging it.

"Chaplin there is a large claw like ship making a run for the Traveler!" An Old Guard Hunter called out while pointing to the large Cabal ship moving over head.

"Do they plan to move the Traveler?" A Warlock called.

"Sister Neyon!" Kurtz called. A Old Guard Titan wearing Wolf themed armor looked at the massive Titan. "Hold here I am taking the fight to that lead ship!" He said pointing to the biggest Cabal warship."

She nodded then called back. "Show them the power of the Traveler's Titans brother!"

Chaplin Kurtz then took off into the city to find a ship. All around him his city burned, the same streets that were filled the faces of happy children and parading guardians now laid low by the Cabal.

He soon came across a small squad of Cabal troopers shooting at a family taking cover in the remains of a shop. The squad consisted of two legionary Cabal troopers and three Psion infantry.

Angered by the Cabal's cowardly move, Kurtz charged at them roaring a battle cry.

"Death to Humanities' enemies!" he bellowed.

The Cabal troopers turned to fire at the enraged eight foot tall Titan. The large rounds of the Cabal troops hammered at Kurtz shield as he closed the distance between them. When he was within ten feet of them he leapt into the air bringing his knee to meet the Cabal's face. A loud crack was heard as Kurtz's knee connected with the Cabal legionary helmet.

The powerful blow crushed his head as his body was sent into the ground twenty feet behind him, his head flattened.

Kurtz brought his mace to the legionary beside him, causing the alien to flip backwards before crashing into the ground his head missing from his body. With the two larger Cabal dead at his feet Kurtz brought his attention to the three Psions running for cover.

Kurtz ran at the nearest Psion knocking his feet up from under him then bringing his mace down on the small Psion's face turning it into nothing more than blood and bits of bones.

The two remaining Psions started to fire at him but their weapons did little against his shields. Kurtz then drew his hand cannon with his right hand and pointed it at the one of the Psions.

"Die creature." He growled at them before putting a bullet in the Psion's head.

He then ran at the last Psion, who tried to put distance between them but was caught by the Titan as soon as he started to run.

Kurtz implanted his mace in the ground as he grabbed the small Psion. The Psion tried to get out of the Titans hold but it was no use, he was already dead. Kurtz raised the Psion on his head, using his open hand to grab the Psion's right leg to keep him flat mid air. He then brought the Psion down on his knee breaking the poor Psion's body in two then crushing his upper body with his boot.

Seeing that the Cabal squad attacking them was dead, the family came out of their cover and approached the three century old Titan.

"Thank you Titan I thought we were dead." The Father of the family spoke, his voice shaky from the near death exercise.

"Fear not, for as long as there is Light in my body I will strike down the enemies of humanity. Now flee to a guardian outpost you will be safe there." Chaplin Kurtz said to them as he turned to go deeper into the city.

"Thank you Sir Titan!" One of the children called as the family fled the area.

Kurtz smiled behind his skull helmet and nodded at the small boy before taking off into the city again.

* * *

That's right the red war is beginning in the destiny universe, and I bet you know that that means for our heroes. Well I hope you guys like this chapter, see you next time.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and Titan smash.


	15. A Guardian's End

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

Hey guys welcome back. I'm going to make this short so we can get right into it, this chapter will be a kind of battle flipping. That do I mean by that? It means that this chapter will be switching between Slim's Fight and The fight in the Last City.

Since you all know that's going to happen because we all know that happens in Destiny 2. So I'm just going to bake it down for you now as some of you people (I.E those who leave reviews) are making theories on what Slim will be able to do after the battle for the City. I will tell you now that he will be losing all of his **guardian** powers. He will be retaining all of his artifacts however.

Since I pretty much answered half of the guest reviews above I will now answer the other part.

So let's take the time to give belly rubs to ZoDiAcKiLlEr315 for fixing my stories grammar. Also if you want him to go back and fix the old chapters then go spam his PM Inbox.

"For the love God please don't."

One more things before we get going I will let you guys ask Destiny Slim any question and he will answer them no matter that it is. Just leave it in your review just put ASK DESTINY SLIM before you ask your question.

Now that that is out of the way let's get going.

* * *

"Kuroka what is the meaning of this?" I said turning to face the kimono wearing cat girl.

"What do you mean nya?"

I slammed Hell's Screams butt on the ground hard enough to crack the ground around me. **"Don't bull shit me Kuroka you know damn well what I mean."**

"Oh so scary." Kuroka said hiding her face with her hands.

 **"Kuroka. By the Light that flows in me you have three seconds, EXACTLY THREE FUCKING SECONDS, to tell me what the hell you are doing before I gouge out your eyes and skull fuck you! With Hell's Scream."**

'Ooo A little girl on girl action? Kinky.' Mhyrixis giggled.

Kuroka dropped her hands to reveal a smile on her face. "If you're worried about all these baby hydras then I can tell you not one of them is dead nya. Their all just knocked out nya. I made sure that everyone knew that if one of these kids died then we were as good as dead nya."

"If you're asking why I just attacked you then that is also an easy answer nya. You see I have been working with Vali for a while, before I meet you nya. When he called us to gather and said he wanted to break you I couldn't miss the opportunity to claim you as mine when we are done nya. A girl can wait for so long before she pounces nya." She finished licking her lips.

The monkey guy came into view. "Hey there pal. So you're the one that beat the crap out of Vali. I got to say I'm impressed."

The other guy came into view. The guy was a young with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face, and he was dressed in a business suit. He also had a sword in his hand, the grip was long enough that it appears as a two-handed sword with a round pommel at the end, and a huge cross shaped guard. The blade was long with gold colored edge.

He didn't say anything just stared.

Vali flew down behind them in his white armor. "Round two. This time I will beat you."

My voice returned to normal once I knew that Juvo's kids weren't dead. "None of you understand."

I raised Hell's scream up before I slammed her back on the ground. A fire wall rose from the ground around us until it closed above us creating a dome of fire.

"None of you stand a chance against me." I said before I pulled out my auto rife and started to shoot at the monkey guy.

He jumped out of the way but caught a bullet in his foot. Tux appeared in my line of sight and cut my weapon in two. However he hit my weapon's magazine causing the bullets to fly in every which way. Two bullets hit my armor but my shield absorbed them.

I jumped back and drew my shotgun. "That was my favorite auto rifle."

I brought my shotgun to bear on the guy in the suit only to have it blasted into nothingness by one of Kuroka's beams. It was at this time Vali hit me in the back sending me into my own firewall however it had no effect on me.

I rolled a good twenty feet before I came to a stop, my shields on the verge of breaking. I stood up just as my fire dome was put out by a water spell.

'So much for that.' Sid commented.

I drew my rocket launcher and aimed it at the guy in the tux as he seemed to be the fastest of the group. However it blew up in my face when the monkey guy threw his pole weapon at the rocket just as it was leaving the barrel.

The shrapnel from the rocket punched through my armor and went straight into my body. Blood started to fill my lungs as I tried to stand back up but it was of no use. I died a few moments later.

The world was once again black as I waited for Sid to revive me. This was without a doubt the most embracing death I had thus far. Bastards even broke my Invective shotgun, I got that damn thing after I beat Ikora in the crucible.

'When I win Kuroka is going to get it.' I thought to myself as a white light approached me.

My eyes opened and I shot up just in time to block an over head swing, with Hell's scream, by tux. He did not back away so we stayed in a clash for a few moments before I broke it by hitting his head with the butt of my pole-axe.

Blood shot from his mouth as he stumbled back. I went to press the attack but monkey boy got in my way launching a barrage of attacks. I was able to block every attack but I did not notice Vali coming down from above until it was too late.

His foot connected with my head sending me into the ground. I lost my grip on Hell's Scream when I went down sending her flying out of my hand. He then started to throw a flurry of fists at my armored torso.

"Enough of this!" I yelled as I caught both of Vali's fists.

I headbutted him then threw him off of me. Once I was back up I called upon The Hammer of Sol. My body was ablaze in an instant and The Hammer of Sol appeared in my hand with a clang.

"Now let's try this again."

* * *

Chaplain Kurtz threw a Cabal off the side of the command ship just as the Hive bane, who joined him on the drop ship ride over, killed his target. The two had been fighting through the command ship for the past twenty minutes, Kurtz doing the most of the melee fighting while the other Guardian fired from range.

"With me, we must take the shields down!" Kurtz ordered the other guardian before running towards a door that led back into the command ship.

The other guardian nodded and followed after him. The duo soon made it to the shield generator which turned out to be a large turbine that spun in a large cylinder room. The turbine was moving too fast for the two guardians to get down and destroy the important parts of the generator without dying in the process.

Chaplain Kurtz moved over to the edge of the platform they were standing on. With his Arc mace he implanted his weapon into the wall of the ship. Then with his fist he punched the wall then used his feet to kick the wall implanting his limbs in the wall. He then proceeded to repeat the process.

Kurtz looked back at the other guardian that was watching him climb along the wall. "I will take out the gears, try and find a terminal for your ghost to hack into and disrupt their systems." He then started to climb along the wall again.

* * *

Vali's hands shot up when he saw me summon my Sol Hammer. He was probably going to divide my power but I expected him to so I threw it at him before his hand went up. My hammer smashed into his body exploding in a fireball of Sol Light knocking him out of the sky.

The man in the suit then jumped at me thrusting his sword forward. I grabbed his sword with my free hand, my armor protecting me from the sharp sword, I then brought my hammer up from under him hitting him square in the chin .

"That's for my auto rifle!" I yelled at him as he went flying through the air.

The monkey guy appeared behind me and used his pole weapon to hit me in my side, turning me around, before he hit me in my head causing me to stumble back. I recovered and swung at him with my hammer, he ducked underneath my attack then hit me in my torso before spinning and hitting me again in the same spot.

Suddenly a beam hit my side sending me flying into the mountain side. I looked up to see Kuroka smirking at me and a purple magic circle just behind her. If I was going to win this I needed to take out Kuroka first. She was a ranged fighter and she could send out power beam attacks, I can't let her stay in her element.

I pulled myself out of the rock face and dismissed my Sol Hammer. I then switched my Light focuses to Void. My Void shield appeared on my left arm, now I had something to block her attacks.

I ran at them bringing up my shield when Kuroka launched another attack at me.

* * *

Chaplain Kurtz had made it to the final main gear to the shield generator. Using his mace to hang from the wall he grabbed his pistol from his belt and pointed at the gear with his free hand. A few shots into the gear broke the spinning part causing it to come to a grinding halt. The large turbine that was spinning on the floor came to a stop allowing Kurtz to drop to the floor.

Soon after he hit the floor the lights in the room started to flicker then turned off, the backup lights came on to light the room.

"Good work guardian head top side and we will exit the ship." Kurtz ordered, most likely the leader of this assault would try to intercept them on the upper hull of the ship.

Kurtz then made his way to the exit and soon linked up with the other guardian. They both made their way to the upper deck a few minutes later. However they met no resistance on the way up, meaning they were occupied with the City gunship making attack runs or they were walking into a trap.

"Holiday, this is Kurtz we are on route to the flagships upper hull." He waited for a response but nothing came.

Kurtz grunted then started to sprint for the door that led to the upper deck.

* * *

My void shield flew at Kuroka who brought up a shield to deflect it but she did not know the power of the Void. Kuroka's magical shield shattered when my void shield impacted her magical shield causing her to stumble back from the backlash.

Monkey man got in front of me to stop me from getting to Kuroka, taking up a defensive stance with his pole. I only ran faster as he got in my way, one way or another I was getting to Kuroka, even if I had to trample monkey boy.

Once I got close to him I brought my shield up and jumped at him. Void light appeared around me as I attempted to shield bash him. However he jumped over me then used his pole to hit me from behind but now that he was out of the way I had a straight shot at Kuroka. He must of realized his mistake because he started to run after me once I didn't stop to fight him.

Seeing that she was in danger of getting attacked, Kuroka jumped back and Vali landed in front of me. He rammed into me both of us grunting at each other as we both started to overpower the other. However I was much stronger than him so I broke our lock by pushing my shield up and to the side to get his arms out of the way. I then followed up with a right hook which connected with his faceplate shattering the armor upon impact.

He returned with a left hook which hit my shield, but the force sent be sliding back a few feet before I came to a stop. I brought down my shield just in time for me to see him point his arm towards me.

With anger in his eyes he yelled. "Divide!"

My void shield faded a little bit and I could feel my Light weaken, but not nearly enough to put me out of the fight. It was at this time monkey boy jumped over me and joined Vail at his side. The guy in the suit joined by Vali's side soon after, he looked worse for wear but still in fighting condition.

'Vali will keep dividing your Light until you don't have enough to summon your powers. I think it's time you use me.' Mhyrixis said seductively into my mind.

She was right Vali was just going to keep dividing my power if I used her now then if I died again then I would still have enough Light for Sid to revive me with. Having no other option I dismissed my Void Shield and called Hell's Scream back to me.

She flew out of the ground some forty yards away before coming to a stop in my hand. The darkness admitting from Hell's Scream's head started to have a faint purple glow to it as my Void Light flowed into her.

'Mmmm, I love it when you hold me.' Mhyrixis said in a pleasing tone.

'Please don't do that Mhyrixis I rather not fight with a boner.' My armor was starting to feel a little tight in the groin plate.

Mhyrixis giggled. 'No promises."

'Traveler get a room you two.' Sid added.

* * *

The door to the upper deck opened and the two guardians rushed out, but they both stopped in the middle when they saw the massive ship that was connecting itself to the Traveler.

"What are they doing?" The Hive bane's ghost asked.

"Taking what you are not worthy off." A voice spoke from the way they just came.

The two Guardians turned to see a large Cabal, standing around twelve feet tall, in white armor with red and gold detailing. He wore a black mask over his lower face covering his mouth and nose. His skin was pale and his eyes were a deep red.

"You are the leader of this attack!" Kurtz yelled out the red eyes of his skull mask tearing into the Cabal Leader. "I will destroy you for the lives you have taken!"

"Then come and kill me." The Cabal taunted stepping forward.

Kurtz ran at the Cabal leader taking his mace in both hands and pulled it back to swing at him when he got close. The Cabal made no move standing his ground waiting for the enraged titan to get to him. When Kurtz was close enough he jumped at the Cabal then swung his mace aiming for the Cabal's head.

The Cabal caught the mace and used his free hand to punch the large titan in the face causing him to fly back onto the deck and skid across the metal floor until he came to a stop.

With a flick of his body Kurtz was back on his feet really to charge the Cabal again.

* * *

I parried monkey boys attack and threw Hell's Scream's bottom end into his head, knocking him back before bringing the blade down on him. He jumped out of the way to avoid my attack, but in doing so he allowed me to kick him in the stomach sending him flying into the rock face.

I brought Hell's Scream over my head to block an attack by the swordsman before pushing back up, giving me enough time to turn and thrust Hell's Scream's spear at him. He managed to bring his sword down in time to block my attack by guarding down against the spear.

I smiled as I let go of Hell's Scream with my left hand to deliver a left hook into the guys unsuspecting face. Vali appeared in front of me and caught my left hand and threw his right hand into my face, but I dodged and threw a suppressor grenade down.

The explosion pushed us all back but I was the first to recover. Vali's armor vanished when the grenade's effects took a hold allowing me enough time to run Hell's Screams spear into his gut. I then lifted him up and thrown him over my back; his momentum pushed him of the spear sending him tumbling down the mountain.

I threw Hell's Scream on my back and drew Dread-fang from my belt. The jagged blade flashed into existence when it left my belt the blade oozing void energy. I ran at the guy in the suit who had just got to his feet while he was holding his head. He saw me going at him just in the nick of time allowing him to block my attack with his own sword.

Our blades clashed but he did not have the strength to match a titan. I pushed his blade up with my own blade before I brought it down on his right shoulder. He gasped in pain as the blade cut into his body. I then pulled it out then ran it into his stomach lifting him off the ground at little bit before I pushed him off my sword.

I turned around to see monkey boy running at me. He attacked me over head but I dodged forward and brought my blade into his stomach cutting him crossways before I brought the blade back down and went for his legs. Both of his legs went up as my sword pushed them up from under him, before he started to go down I threw my shoulder into him sending him rolling across the ground.

* * *

"Pathetic," The Cabal leader said looking at the mace in his hand before he tossed it off the side of the ship. "You creatures hide behind walls when you have such power in your hands. You are not worthy."

"You speak to me of worth!?" Kurtz yelled back clearly angry. "You are slavers, murders, and you know nothing of peace. I have spent my entire life defending the last of humanity from the darkness! The Light chose me and as long as I have it I will strike down you foul scum!"

"Then I will take it away." He said pointing to the Traveler.

Both guardians looked at the Traveler to see the large claw putting an orange energy field around it.

Suddenly both guardians jerked forwarded before a Light copy of them appeared in front of them. The Light copy looked back at their originals before they faded from view. The guardians suddenly felt extremely weak and there fell to their knees.

"Guardian the Light." The Hive Bane's ghost said weakly before it fell to the ground.

All over the city guardians were falling to their knees as the Light faded from their bodies.

The Cabal leader approached the two weakened guardians. Kurtz managed to get to his feet and drew his pistol before the Cabal knocked the weapon out of his hands and picked him up by the throat.

"Welcome to a world without Light." The Cabal spoke before he threw Kurtz off the side of his command ship.

The Cabal leader then looked to the Have Bane who was still trying to get to his feet.

"I am Ghaul." Ghaul said before he kicked the Hive Bane.

The Hive Bane landed just on the edge of the ship, the guardian's ghost flying of the ship. The Guardian turned to see Ghaul in front of him looking down at the guardian with disdain.

"Your Light is mine." Ghaul declared before he kicked the guardian off his ship.

* * *

Now that they were out of the fight I turned to look at Kuroka.

"It's over Kuroka, surrender and I will only give you a black eye." I growled at her.

Kuroka smirked. "You don't think I was just standing here the entire time you were fighting the others were you?"

I looked at the up to see Vali flying back up to the battle, his armor fully restored and the hole I put in him gone. I turned to look at the other people I just defeated to see them on their feet too. I looked back to Kuroka to see her smirk wider.

"When I was scouting the Phenex's mansion I found their stash of Phoenix tears and took a few dozen. I knew that you would most likely beat us so I gave everyone a few to heal ourselves when you beat us." Kuroka said with a gleam in her eyes.

I grunted. "Then I will have to keep putting you down until you run out. With my Light I am unstop-."

My body pulsed and I dropped dread-fang. I felt like I was stripped of all my strength in an instant, a moment later a glowing version of me appeared in front of me. It turned to look at me for a moment before it disappeared.

My legs gave out and I feel to my knees, gasping for air.

'Jonathan what's wrong?' Mhyrixis asked worried.

'Sid?' I asked mentally.

'I-I don't- k-know.' Sid said finitely before he stopped talking.

The sound of crunching grass caused me to look up Vali standing over me. "What's wrong run out of power?" He said before he kicked me sending me flying a few dozen feet away.

I started to roll for a few moments before I came to a stop, my body facing the sky. I rolled to my side and tried to stand but I only got to my knees before Vali kicked me over. He then stood over me then processed to hit me in the head over and over again.

His third hit broke my shield and I started to take physical damage. I did not have the strength to stop him all I could do was lay there and let him hit me until he was done, but he did not look like he was going to be done anytime soon.

My helmets visor cracked after the fifteenth punch and by the twentieth it was almost impossible to see out of it. Then Vali stopped for a moment before I felt two hands slam into my chest plate the armor cracking under the force.

I started to cough as the air in my lungs was forced out. He then went back to punching my face until my visor started to cave in. I could not see anything out of my helmet now only darkness, then Vail pulled off my helmet. I looked at his white helmet for a moment before he punched me in the face breaking my nose. Blood started to trickle down my nose then he then put his thumb to my organic eye and pushed in.

I yelled out in pain as my one eye was crushed against my own flesh.

"Let's see what's behind that eye patch." Vali said as he pulled off my eye patch.

Vali looked at my Vex eye for a moment before he pulled back his fist ready to take out my last eye, he looked to be magically enhancing this next attack so most likely this would smash my head.

Guess this is it. Killed by a teenager and with Sid on the frits I had a feeling I would not be coming back. I guess I had a good run. I have seen a lot of guardians die permanently in my life; guess it's my turn to return to the Traveler.

'Linda, Plasma, Lucas, Kaleigh I'm sorry I could not come back.' I thought as the world slowed down for me.

'I guess I finally get to see you again Cait. I'm still a virgin and I haven't kissed anyone on the lips, so maybe now we can be together again and you can be my first.'

 **"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"**

* * *

Hey editor am I evil?

"Depends, everybody has their own definition of evil."

Well I guess I should run.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and don't drink and drive.


	16. Submit

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

Hey guys. *ducks from thrown object* Ok I get it dropping a cliff hanger on you guys was low and I have no real excuse other then I kinda wanted to write on my other story. Since I did you guys wrong we will go right to the story right now.

* * *

 **"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"**

Vali stopped his attack and looked up to the direction of the monstrous roar. In the next moment the ground shook like a dozen artillery rounds hit all at the same time. Vali stood up, he was about to speak when something large swatted him like one would do to a fly. Vali went flying through the air and crashed into the mountain side. Suddenly fire shot out from behind me most likely aimed at Vali's teammates.

A voice, feminine in origin, boomed it was yelling out something in a language I could not identify. It employed sounds that I could only describe as hissing, as well as a noise that sounds like a beast clearing its throat. From the way the female voice spoke she sounded like she was putting emphasis on the first syllable, she was also putting emphasize at the beginnings and the ends of certain words.

A male voice returned in the same language, and it sounded like it was coming from the same direction as Vali. The female voice returned with a harsh tone before the male voice returned with one, what I assumed to be, one word.

A large shadow zoomed over me it took a second for my Vex eye to adjust to the lighting but what I saw made my heart sink even lower. A pair of familiar Icy reptilian blue eyes stared down at me, I could see a small gleam in the eyes of the creature before me. Likes her wish had just came true and she was just about to claim it for herself.

"T-tiamat?" I asked weakly.

The dragoness seemed to smile before she punched me, and with the size of her claw she punched my body. She punched me into the ground creating a small crater and crushing my armor… or what was left of it.

She retracted her fist but then extended one of her claws to my neck.

 **"Submit to me."** she ordered with a low growl.

If I refused there was no doubt in my mind that one, she would continue to punch me until I did or she would straight up kill me. So that left me with one option.

"Hölle Schrei, Reaper der Beschädigten." I whispered.

Tiamat growled and removed her claw from my neck then swatted something, most likely Hell's Scream, into the ground.

'Bitch.' Mhyrixis commented.

I soon found a blue fist impacting me again sending me deeper into the ground. My armor systems by this point we as good as gone so my shields would not be coming back, and with Sid down I healed at a regular speed… for a guardian anyway.

Tiamat pulled her claw and looked at me with those hungry eyes.

 **"Submit to me."** She ordered me again.

I tried to get up but there was no way my body would follow my orders in this condition. I was helpless and there was nothing I could do to get me out of this without submitting to the large dragoness looming over me.

Having no other option I opened my mouth and spit out some blood that had collected.

"I had a snarky one liner ready but I forgot it."

Then she smashed me again and I blacked out.

* * *

 **HOST STATUS…..INACTIVE**

 **ATTEMPTING COMMUNICATION…FAILURE**

 **ATTEMPTING COMMUNICATION…FAILURE**

 **ATTEMPTING COMMUNICATION…FAILURE**

 **ATTEMPTING COMMUNICATION…SUCCESSES**

 **UPLOADING DATA…COMPLETE**

 **AWAITING ORDERS FORM AXIS MIND….CONFIRMED**

 **BEGINNING BROADCAST**

 **RETRIEVAL UNITS DEPLOYING**

 **UPLOADING PASI…..CONNECTION LOST**

 **ERROR**

 **ERROR**

 **ERROR**

 **ERROR**

 **ERROR**

…

…

…

 **UNIDENTIFIED INTRUSION DETECTED… ERROR….ERROR… PUR…ERROR…GING**

"Y…o…u th…oug…ht yo…u cou…ld takkkke him…mmm 00111111 HE'S MINE 01000001 01001110 01000100 I DON'T 01110011 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100101."

 **ACCESS GRANTED….WELCOME 01001100 01001001 01000111 01001000 01010100**

 **CONFIRMED…ON STANDBY**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"PLASMA SHUT UP!" Lucas yelled punching the exo in the face knocking him down.

Plasma hit the ground hard but he did not take any damage from the punch or fall.

"But I can't feel my Arc Light, this does not compute." Plasma said his head twitching and sparking as he tried to think about it.

"Plasma you are going to burn out your processor trying to understand it, and we do not have the parts or the light to fix it so calm down!" Lucas yelled at him grabbing onto his shoulders.

"Nor will beating up Plasma, Lucas." Kaleigh said pulling the awoken off the exo.

"It will make me feel better." Lucas said angrily.

"But it will not solve your problem." Kaleigh rebottled sternly.

"What about Jonathan, if we lost our Light then he probably lost his." Linda said piecing together her own puzzle. "I have to go find him."

Linda dashed off toward the door but Kaleigh flew at her and grabbed onto her shirt's collar, stopping Linda in her tracks.

"You all need to claim down and think about this rationally." Kaleigh said drawing the three young guardians' attention. "Now, how did you three loss your powers?"

"Something must have happened back in our universe." Lucas concluded. "The Traveler is our source of power without it we are powerless."

"Like new born dreg." Plasma commented.

"Is there some way to get your powers back?" Kaleigh asked while dragging Linda back to the living room.

Lucas shook his head. "No, we would need a new source to draw on, or wait for the guardians in our universe to fix what ever happened to the Traveler… if the Last City is still there."

"So there is nothing you can do."

"Survive and wait." Luca said grimly.

"Click won't even move." Plasma despaired over his unmoving Ghost in his hand.

"Plasma!" Lucas ordered. The sad exo looked at the fireteam's warlock. "Can you summon your artifact?"

Plasma stood and dismissed his ghost back into his body. He then reached out his right hand pulled back. His minigun appeared in a flash of light and the ammo belt came out of his back, ripping through his clothes, and went into the minigun's ammo drum.

"It appears that we can still make use of artifacts. But Plasma and Slim are the only ones that have them." Luca said while Kaleigh tied Linda to the couch.

"Now I do not want to find you running after Jonathan by yourself." Kaleigh order the female hunter like a mother would scold a child. She then looked over to Luca. "What if you tried to draw on the magic energy of this world?"

"It might work." The Awoken warlock said holding his chin. "At this moment we are like a tank without power. The mechanics are there and the gun works but we don't have any power."

"Does that also mean that any power source could become your source?"

Luca's eyes widened in realization. "In this state anyone, with the power to do so, could turn us into anything! In this state someone could fill our bodies with evil magic turning us into creatures of the darkness… or worse."

"If that's true then maybe we should go into hiding if we are attack then only me and Plasma will be able to defend ourselves."

Luca looked at the purple haired angel. "Don't sell us too short just because we don't have our light. We are still good shots with our guns."

"I am not saying you are defenseless, I am saying that if we do get into a fight with a powerful being you will need more than your guns to bring them down." Kaleigh countered.

"We need to fine Jonathan!" Linda yelled out trying to get out of the ropes.

"We will look for him when we have a good idea on how to go about looking for him, we cannot come back to life should we die." Lucas said glaring at Linda. "We can't help him if we are dead, we don't even know if he is in trouble, for all we know he could be on his ship orbiting the Earth trying to figure things out himself."

"No! He is in trouble I can feel it!" Linda protested.

Locus was about to reply when someone else beat him to the punch.

 **"Your friend is correct."** Everyone's head turned to see the very tall man in a suit looking back at them. **"Jonathan is in trouble."**

"Who are you?" Lucas demanded picking up a nearby knife.

Kaleigh summand a light spear to her hand and got in a defense stance. Plasma looked around for a weapon before setting on a traffic cone that was oddly placed next to him. He held the orange object over his shoulder ready to bring it down on any foe that would oppose him; however he completely forgot that he had a fully functional mini-gun attached to his arm. Linda continued to struggle against her bonds but to no avail.

 **"My name is Slender Man, and our friend is in a major predicament."**

* * *

*Earlier*

Slender Man was enjoying his evening tea, as per his normal routine. He had just finished dealing with a few monsters that wandered into his forest. The damned creatures never learn. One would think that over years they would learn to stay out of his forest, alas they just kept coming back and kept trying to kill him.

Even some of those girl scouts came to the edge of his forest before they retreated. A part of Slender Man wished they would just leave him alone, and the other part wished they would come in so he could break their damned necks as soon as they stepped into his forest.

But then again the normal humans that came into his camp were fun to play with. There was a legend going around about his forest. The tall faceless man who lived in the forest who would kill you if he caught you snooping around in his forest and the only way to stave off his wrath was to collect 8 pages that were hidden around the forest.

This was half true. Yes he did not like people coming into his forest but that was only because of the amount of junk people left behind from parties, and the time when two teenagers would sneak out into the forest to have sex. With Slender Man's superior hearing and connection to this forest he could hear every single word they said. After awhile you get tired of two lovers talking about how much they wanted to smash each other.

On the bright side once he started to chase them out the partiers and the teenagers looking to have sex stopped coming. On the dark side that caused ghost hunters to start coming to the forest trying to talk to him or get him to go away. That led to this one incident when Slender Man got a little carried away with scaring the ever living crap out of them and led one human around his forest in circles.

The guy had a notepad on him and he started to leave little notes around. A few of them were addressed to him, others were for other people that might wander into the forest, and a few were a few facts about him. After he caught the guy he wiped his memory and threw him out of his forest and kept the pages and placed them all over his forest to help scare people away.

However there were a few exceptions and every once and a while someone present would come alone. Sometimes little children would get lost in the forest and would wander into his forest. Them being children they had no idea that the very tall bring standing before them was real and not an imaginary friend.

They would talk to him and asked questions about him, in the end he would have to lead them to the nearest town, human, or anyone of the nearby Wood Nymphs to get them out of his forest safely. Mainly because if they stayed for too long they might run into a monster before he could kill it.

There were also a few adults that knew of him personally, Jonathan being one of them and few others. There was this one girl he did find one time. She was sweet and she had an odd ability in the fact that he could not sense her presence in his forest. He met her when she snuck up on him and asked him if he knew the way out. He was drinking his tea at the time and he was not expecting her so when she asked him he jumped in surprise and teleported away.

When Slender Man teleported back he tried to scare her away by being intimidating but she just laughed at him, HIM, a being that could quite literally tear out her soul and eat it. But after hearing her laugh he could not bring himself to scare her away anymore so he relented and sat back down. Once she was done laughing at him she joined him and started to make small talk. She asked about him, how old he was, and the world around them.

He ended up telling her a little more then he should've and she ended up finding out that mythology wasn't so methodical.

Slender Man smiled at the memory, the only indicator of this was the small line where his mouth was supposed to be. He did not smile with his teeth because it was a scary sight to see… he found it scared people away pretty easily.

Once Slender Man had finished his cup he used one of his tentacles to pick up the tea pot and poured another cup for himself. Once he had finished that cup he stood and started to walk through his forest to admire how well kept he had it.

Slender Man suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Someone had entered his forest, but this someone was very powerful. Part of him hopped it was Artemis so he could crush her neck, but alas he knew exactly who it was.

He teleported to a tree branch that was over the area where the intruder was. She was walking cautiously forward, and her head was checking her surrounding looking for anything out of the ordinary.

'Hestia.' Slender Man inwardly growled.

Slender Man was not fond of the Olympian pantheon as a whole, especially the upper gods and titans, but there were a few good ones among them, Hestia being one of them. But she was in his forest and after Apollo killed Jonathan he was planning on playing their little demigod camp a visit, to show them what happened when someone killed one of his few friends. However, when he found out that Jonathan brought himself back to life, or the angels somehow did it without God the Father, he scratched that plan and settled with throwing any and all Olympians out of his forest.

A (extra) thick fog started to come in and surround the goddess. She came to a stop as the unnatural fog started to surround her and she summoned fire to her hand to give out some light.

 **"Why are you here goddess?"** Slender Man hissed at the scared goddess. His voice was coming in from all directions making it impossible for her to follow the sound of his voice. **"I told that stupid hunt goddess that if any of you would come back here that I would eat your soul."**

"I come bearing news of the Titan Jonathan." Hestia said skimpily.

 **"If you bring news then you know that he is still alive."** Slender Man concluded, adding in a rumbling growl for good measure. **"If you have come here to tell me that someone killed him, then I encourage you."**

Slender man appeared behind her and wrapped one of his tentacles around her neck. Slender Man lifted her into the air effortlessly, all the while the fire goddess gasped for air.

 **"TeLl Me whO dId, so I cAn deVour tHeiR sOul."** Slender Man said showing his teeth in an evil smile while applying his static hallucination to the goddess' view.

"H-he's n-ot dead. Tiamat to-ok him." Hestia maintained to choke out.

If Slender Man had physical eyes they would be widening right now. Slender Man drop the goddess causing her to fall to her knees while coughing. He knelt down to her level and grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

Slender Man was well aware of the mental mind set of many creatures and monsters, dragons being one of them. If Tiamat took him after he beat her then that only meant one thing, but the only way he would know for certain if he knew what Tiamat said to him before she took him and what he said to her in-between.

 **"What DID Tiamat say to him?"** Slender Man said dangerously. **"I want the exact words used."**

"She told him to submit to her." Hestia said sheepishly.

Slender Man cursed his luck. If Tiamat said that to him then she wanted to take Jonathan as his mate, the only way to stave her off would be to get Jonathan away from her, but even then he would have to deal with one pissed off dragon in heat.

The challenge would be getting the titan out of Tiamat's den, dragons tended to value their mates well over anything else they had in their horde to a point where they would not let them leave their sight for the first month. Never mind out of their den, he would be guarded like no other and even Slender Man would be hard press to get him out without being caught.

However if Jonathan did not submit to her she would more than likely drop him off in a area where he would be on guard for his life 24-7. He would have to fight off monster after monster while trying to look for food and water. Tiamat would most likely keep him in sight at all times waiting for the moment where he would be weak and she would appear to him with whatever he needs at the time. She would offer it, and more, to him if he only but submit to her.

This would probably go on for a mouth before Tiamat would loss her self control and resort to some kind of magic to make him submit, a love spell or something of the sort. Worst thing that could happen was if the love spell were to failed, that would cause her to fly into a sex crazed rage. She would force herself onto him until she was satisfied or Jonathan died from exhaustion, and given a dragon such as Tiamat, Jonathan's chance of outlasting her were low.

So now the begged the question.

 **"What did he say back to her?"**

"As first he tried to call his weapon to his side but Tiamat smashed into the ground. When that failed she demanded him to submit to her again then told her he had a snarky one-liner ready but he forgot it."

Slender Man could not help but let out laugh at the titans reply. Staring down one of the most powerful dragons still around and he's still cracking jokes.

When he recomposed himself Hestia finished. "She then knocked him out and took off with him into the sky."

Slender Man let go of Hestia and stood to his full fight. **"Leave me goddess I have something to do."**

* * *

"Ugh."

I pushed myself up off the ground and looked around, to see I was in a forest the same one I landed in when my vex eye teleported me here. Speaking of eyes, I could only see out of my vex eye as my right was gone.

I weakly stood up and tried to walk but my legs gave out and I fell back down. Bits of my armor fell off as I tried to get back up. My helmet was gone, my chest piece was falling off my body, my shoulder pads and arm guards were also missing.

"Sid." I said weakly but he did not reply.

I brought my left arm out, it shaking like a storm, as I brought it out. Sid's unmoving shell appeared in my hand, his light was out and it looked like he took a grenade to the face.

"I'm sorry old friend." I said dismissing him back into my body.

I started to limp into the forest. The first thing I need to fine was shelter then water, and food after that. The last time I was here I was able to fly over all of this but now… I'm light less, I'm weapon less, and I don't have Hell's Scream with me.

If there was any plus to any of this it was that I still had my two other artifacts. With my cross I could hide if anything dangerous decided to show up, and I could use my chain artifact to climb something if I need too.

My legs gave out again causing me to fall to the ground. I sat up against a nearby tree, breathing like I just ran the wall twenty times. My chest felt like I just got hit by a Vex Gate Lord, and my right eye socket hurt like hell and blood was dripping from it.

I tried to summon my Sol light to my hand but nothing happened. I tried to do it again refusing to believe the light was not in my body.

"No!" I protested. "I couldn't have lost it!"

I tried and tried and tried, but nothing happened. I was powerless, I was not a guardian anymore. I was a normal human.

Human.

More blood started to flow out of my eye socket. Yea I was crying, a god killing, guardian of humanity was lying up against a tree crying blood from his missing eye. In all I wished I had died back in that fight, at least there I would have died with some dignity. Here I was crying like a child over lost power, how pathetic is that?

I pushed myself up and started to slip deeper into the forest, ignoring the pain and protest my body was sending me. I could not be caught out in the open in this state, at this point anything could kill me and I only had one life left.

If worse came to worse I could always play dead.

However I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. It was like my, still functional senses, were telling me that something dangerous was looking for a chance to pounce. And my virgin senses were telling me that there was a very thirsty women about to jump out at any moment and do things to me.

My name is Slim A Lou, I'm six three, I got brown hair, I'm wearing a skin tight suit, and I am a very pretty man.

* * *

"Yyyeeesss." Tiamat hissed lustfully as she watched her soon to be mate from a position in the mountains.

She had already warned the devil guide to not interfere with her mate, she made it quite clear that if he were to even so much as show himself to her mate than he would face the wrath of a dragon king. Tiamat knew that after her mate would come near death a few times but she would make sure none of the more… sympathetic monster would help him.

He was moving through the forest at a good pace given the wounds he sustained, but his blood would attract the more carnivorous monsters in the forest. She would not let them kill him but she might let them get close before she would appear in all her glory and save him.

However.

Tiamat knew that something was wrong with her mate; he was not healing from his wounds as fast as he did when they fought. He felt… incomplete like a dragon without its talons, a tiger without its teeth, or more accrete for her mate, a gun without ammo.

She would need to find a way restore her mate to his original power, only then would he produce desirable offspring, but even now in his incomplete state he was still showing his superiority to any other human. Those wounds would have left any lesser man immobilized and easy to kill. Her mate still had some fight left in him, sure he was down but he would be back up soon and he was all hers.

Some drool started to collect on the front of her jaw as she imagined the things she would do to him. She shook her head to clear her mind of those thoughts. It was not time yet and she knew her mate would be stubborn, and she would probably have to break him. But that's ok she would have a pleasant time putting him back together into the perfect mate. Who knows, she might even turn him into a dragon.

* * *

Ok you guy no cliffhanger this time so yea. Quick life update I will be moving right after I graduate from High school so that also means fails are coming up, that intern means that the next update will in all likelihood be in the summer. That does not mean I will stop working on this story if I do end up finishing the next chapter then I will upload it. Ok? ok.

Special thanks to R.O.W for doing dis.

God bless and don't get caught by a dragon in heat R.O.W. knows this from experience don't you.


	17. Back in The Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

"Kept you waiting uh."

Guest reviews

TENmilBC: "Please I'm a titan I don't break."

Guest: Yes the guardians have teamed up with the angels. If the guardians were to turn into angels then use they would be able to use their old powers plus a few that the angels have.

Now the story.

* * *

"And stay down!" I yelled at the large fire lizard thing. The red fire lizard let out its equivalent to a groan before going still.

It had been a few hours since I was dumped here in the evil forest. This red lizard was the first thing to attack me most likely it smelling my blood. I was able to beat the thing by willing the end of my chain artifact to a blunt end and proceeded to play a game of whack a dreg on its head.

Sid was still on the fritz and without my light or my weapons I just had my chain artifact and my cross artifact.

I started to move again my chain artifact retracting back around my arm and into my chest. I did notice that the chain looked like a normal chain now that my light was gone. But it still worked like normal so that was something I guess.

I went back to what I was doing before I was attacked, which was looking for shelter, but progress was slow. With no large hills or mountains nearby the chance of finding a cave was low, but I am a titan and as a titan I was not about to give up.

I was still limping around but I managed to find some strong large leaves to help keep my blood in my body. But at the end of the day they were just leaves and they weren't meant to keep blood from leaking from a wound.

I also found that a lot of my ribs were cracked, but they were not broken as a guardian's bones were much stronger then a normal human's. It was one of the reasons my bones did not shatter when I was hit by someone with the force of fifty trucks.

As luck would have it I found a tree that grew over a small edge in the land, giving me enough room to crawl in and have some kind of protection from the outside. The roots weren't the best thing to lie down on but it would have to do.

I tried to close my eye and go to sleep but the pain from my wound and my cracked ribs were making it hard to get comfortable. However I managed to get some form of sleep as I rested under the tree. I did not have any dreams as my eyes would be opened for what felt like three second after I managed to fall asleep.

Once the day came I crawled back out of my little hiding place and looked around for any signs of danger. A guardian could go on without eating for as long as he or she wanted and we did not need sleep either as our light would provide for us. However guardians always slept and eat so our bodies could function without our light to provide for us so we could use our light for combat.

But I did not have my light anymore so I need to find food, and upgrade my current sleeping area so I could get the sleep I needed. I looked up at the trees to see if I could spot anything resembling food but there was nothing to be had.

If push came to shove I could kill one of the creatures that inhabited this forest and eat it. However the mere thought of eating one of these creatures made my stomach turn, but if it came to starving or eating one of those things I would have to suck up my eating preferences and do what I need to do. I did not need to worry about making a weapon as my chain artifact could take care of that need, but my throwing arm was not at its best at the moment so a sneak attack would be better than fighting outright.

I marked the tree I slept under with a large X to give me some indicator of where my shelter was. With that I started north in an attempt to find something to eat. This time however luck would not be on my side as I only found trees, trees, and more trees. Not even one of the creatures came out to meet me, so I was forced to turn back before I got too far away from my shelter.

On my way back I came across a bunch of women who looked like elves but they had wings and they covered themselves with leaves. There were three of them all having grey skin and horns coming out of their foreheads. They all were a bit shorter than me by about a foot but they were all positively gorgeous and the little leaves they had on to cover their bodies left little to the imagination.

My cross artifact began to glow as I got close to the creatures. If my cross artifact was reacting to these three women then they would be of no help to me. I was hiding in the bushes a good distance away from them so I they did not spot me. I snuck away while the three women were talking to each other doing my best to go around them.

Just as I thought I got away my ears picked up the sound of a soft song. I came to a stop as the sound played in my ears. It became clear to me that the song was a woman singing like it was an amphora while a few others helped in the background. I tried to order my legs to move forwarded but they would not obey my commands. Instead they wanted to go towards the sound of the song but if I had any indication of lore and legends it was always assume it wanted to kill you.

So I fought with my legs to move away from the sound but I did not have the strength to do so. My legs started to turn around and head towards the voice al be it slowly.

'NO!' I mentally yelled at my legs. 'Turn away damn you!'

Still my legs walked towards the sound of the voice like they had a mind of its own. My cross artifact started to glow again as I slowly matched towards the voices. Whatever I was walking towards my cross artifact found it to be evil in nature, confirming my own assumptions that the song belonged to something evil.

I remember another titan telling me of these creatures that lure in their victims by singing a type of song that caused them to go into a trance like state. They would then walk towards the sound of the voice to be eaten by the creature that took the form of a very attractive women.

He told me that one of this hunter friend was apparently affected by their song and was captured by the creature. However instead of eating him they placed a type of spell on him to get him to lure more people into their trap. The same hunter had his mind wiped of all his memories even the parts of him being a guardian.

When the titan found his friend wandering around in the Badlands in civilian clothing he went to him to see what had happened to him. The hunter told the titan that he had no idea who he was but he did remember something about a cave.

When the titan found his friend to be missing his ghost they both went back to the cave. The same song played but the titan was unaffected by its song. When the titan got close to the creature he attacked it only to have it turn into a type of ghostly snake. He said he killed it by burying it with his sol light and once it was dead his friend returned to normal.

I pushed past a bush to find myself back in the presence of the tree women, all of them singing a sweet song. They looked towards me a smirk appeared on their faces. They had green reptilian like eyes and looked at me with hunger. The three faced me continuing to sing as they opened up their arms to receive me.

"I don't know what you things are but you better be cutting the music before I tear out you vocal cords!" I threatened the three creatures.

They seemed surprised for a moment before they smiled but they still sung that song.

"Why do you resist us~" The one on the right sung.

"Don't you love us?~" The one of the left added while singing.

"Adore us~" The one in the middle sung and proceeded to get in a provocative pose followed by the other two doing the same.

"The only thing I adore is the pleasant thought of me ripping out your guts!" I yelled angrily at them.

The one in the middle smirked at me. "Your mind is strong but you still come to us~ Relax yourself~"

"You may have my legs in my weakened state but you will never have my mind!"

The three women then changed their tone to a humming song, which caused my legs to give out which led me to fall to the ground. My eyes started to get heavy and the pain from my wounds began to fade.

"Sleep now~" One of them cooed.

"Let you mind rest~" The another cooed.

"You will find peace soon~" The one in the middle added in the same tone.

I tried to stand but the lullaby these things were singing was too powerful for me to resist. Without my light I could not win this fight, but I was not about to go down without a fight. In one last act of defiance I pushed myself up to my knees and looked up at the tree women who were now standing over me.

"Hölle Schrei, Reaper der Beschädigten." I growled out.

The creature in front of me kneeled down to my level and placed her hand under my chin. She gently pulled up my chin to look at her. She started to move in to kiss me.

Just as she was about to make contact with my lips the world around me froze, however I was still able to move. Well I was able to move my head but my body was still unmoving.

"I heard you call to me." A familiar voice said to me.

I looked to the direction that the voice came from. A clouded of darkness was forming behind the creature in front of me. When it got to be the size of a person a woman with dark red hair and large breast stepped through. It was Mhyrixis walking up to me smirking and swinging her hips from side to side.

"I see your back in this forest." Mhyrixis said kneeling beside me.

"Yea I could use some help." I said weakly.

"Believe me I would like nothing more than to come to you and have you use me on your enemies~" She said ending her sentence seductively. "Alas I am not capable of breaking thru the Space Continuum to get to you. Yet."

"So then why are you here if you can't get to me?" I said a bit pissed being given false hope.

"I can't get to you yes." Mhyrixis said leaning into me and warping her hand around my neck.

She moved her head next to mine and let out a moan as she made contact with me. She began to stroke my cheek as she leaned against me.

"Mhyrixis, not that I am not enjoying this cuddle session but I am in need of some help." I said breaking the sound of Mhyrixis cooing.

"You know since you lost your light it has been much easier to bond with you." Mhyrixis said smiling. "A part of me wishes that you will never get your light back… but I know it's apart of you so I don't think I could stop you if I tried."

"You could put me in a coma again." I said a bit darkly.

"I guess I could but I wouldn't be long before you broke out. This bond is not a one way street, when you call me I have to answer your call. I can't stop myself from coming to you, not that I don't mind you." Mhyrixis giggled. "Soon you will have more authority over me, not that I mind that at all. Have you considered bondage?"

"I thought you already told me everything you could do. And no I haven't."

"Well I might be hiding a few dozen other things I can do." Mhyrixis said closing one eye and sticking her tongue out.

"I don't like being left in the dark." I said giving her a glare.

"Oh I love it when you look at me like that!" Mhyrixis squealed pulling me into a tight hug. "I feel like I'm about to be punished."

"Mhyrixis! Can you help me or not?!" I said feeling my veins starting to pop out.

"I can." Mhyrixis now sounding serious. "But I will need you to give me control for a little bit."

"What do you mean control?"

"I need you to give me control of your body for a moment." Mhyrixis said facing me getting a wicked smile on her face again. "Don't worry I will give it back as soon as I am done with them."

I looked to the ground to think it over. There was nothing I could do in my current predicament but Mhyrixis was a dark artifact meaning she held dark powers. The side effects could be direr… however death was not a good alternative.

"Do it." I said not looking up at her.

I didn't need to look at Mhyrixis to know she was smiling.

"Good. Now all I need you to do is kiss me."

My head shot up. "Mhyrixis you know how I feel about this subject."

"Please." Mhyrixis pleaded giving me the puppy dog face. "As a reward for my work."

I let go of a very long sigh, then I gestured for her to come near. Mhyrixis appeared in front of me in a instant with a huge smile on her face. I reached out to her and hooked my arm around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Her tong shot out of her mouth invading mine as soon as we made contact, not wanting to give her some half-assed kiss I send out my tong to meet hers. Our tongues fought for control of each other's mouth until she gave up and my tongue shot into her mouth. She had a wonderful taste to her that I could not place at the moment, but I had to admit that it was nice.

I pulled away from Mhyrixis' mouth a thin line of saliva connected our two mouths for a moment before it broke. Mhyrixis had a very pleased expression on her face. She took her finger and collected the saliva that was hanging off her lip before she put it back in her mouth.

"You have an intoxicating taste." Mhyrixis said licking her lips.

I did not have time to reply as the word went black.

* * *

A back area shot out from Slim's body sending the three creators tumbling backwards. The creatures were slow to get up as they felt their energy drain from their bodies when the darkness make contact with their bodies.

Slim slowly rose up his body darkness leaking off his body like a mist. He began to laugh his voice getting louder as he threw his head back. However his voice did not sound male at all, instead it had turned to a female's voice.

"Oh it feels so good." "Slim" said pulling "his" head back down to face the tree creatures. "I have always enjoyed it when my precious wielders let me take over. To feel their power flow through their veins at this level never gets old."

"Slim's" hands ignited with a black fire but the fire in his hands had an evil presence to them. The black fire also seemed to devour what light was around it.

"And without the Traveler's light to draw power from." "Slim" said walking towards the creatures. "He has to draw it from me."

"Stay away." The creature in the middle said frightened as it tried to crawl away.

"What's the matter? Why do you resist us? Don't you love us? Adore us?" "Slim" asked as "he" got closer to the creatures.

The creature turned and started to scamper away as fast as she could but "Slim" caught her by her leg. She stated to scream as the black fire spread to her entire body enveloping it in a black fire. The creature tried to break free of "Slim's" hold but "he" was not about to let go.

"Slim" began to pull the burning creature towards "him" until her face was facing "his". "He" grabbed her head with both hands and pulled apart her skull in two with "his" bare hands. But "He" did not stop there no, "Slim" continued to pull on the two pieces of the creatures skull until the creature was torn in two.

"Aaahhh." "Slim" sighed with delight when "he" ripped the creature in two. "Now that was a titan level execution."

"Slim" let go of the two pieces and looked to one of the creatures that was now on its feet and running away. "Slim" smiled and threw "his", now burring, chain artifact at the fleeing creature. The pointed end of the chain went through the unarmored creature easily. The end of the chain morphed into four sided hooks as it came back. The four hooks caught on the creature's stomach digging deep into her skin.

"Your turn~" "Slim" cooed as "he" pulled back on the chain.

The creature few back into "Slim's" arms. The creature looked back at "Slim" horror and pain written all over her face. "Slim" smiled and hoisted the creature over his head and dug his hands into the wound in the back of the creature. She cried out in pain as "Slim" fished around for the object of "his" search.

"Slim" smiled as "he" grabbed a hold of the object of "his" search with both of his hands. "He" started to stretch it not needing to use the full extent of "his" power "He" wanted her to feel it being pulled apart. The creature's screamed rose to a near defining level.

*Crack*

In a moment the creature was torn into two, her spine broken and her entrails falling out of her separated body. "Slim" dropped the body the two piece landing on either side of "him".

"Hope it was good for you too." "Slim" said seductively as "he" turned to the last member of the group and smiled. "And then there was one."

"He" started toward the last one, the creature being too scared to even move. However she soon realized what was happening and she tried to shoot balls of fire at "Slim" only to have them hit "him" to little effect.

Just as the creature was about to launch another fireball "Slim" caught her hand, the fire dissipating as the spell was interrupted.

"I'm going to find a home for his." "Slim" said as "he" started to pull on the creature's hand.

It screamed as its arm was torn off only to have the surround muffled when she found her own arm rammed down her throat. She started to choke on her arm as she tried to get air into her body. "Slim" grabbed her head and with a quick flick of his hands turned the creatures head 180o. "Slim" stepped aside and let the body fall forward.

"My work here is done." "Slim" said as Slim's head fell limp.

* * *

A Black portal opened up on a hillside in the familiar forest. Slender Man stepped out alone with Plasma, who had his minigun deployed. Plasma checked the perimeter with his minigun the barrel already spinning in anticipation of enemy targets.

"So what's this place?" Plasma asked looking around.

 **"This is the familiar forest."** Slender Man said walking to the edge of the hill. **"This is the place where evils come to get a familiar or an animal slave if you want."**

"So why are we here then?"

 **"Tiamat lives in this forest, it would make sense that she would place him somewhere in this place. It's close to home, there is nowhere for Jonathan to go, and there are plenty of dangerous creatures here."**

"So are we going to look for Tiamat or just start looking around for the boss?" Plasma asked looking into the forest. "I mean that's a lot of ground to cover and I rather not look through all of it."

 **"First we will search for Familiar Forest Master. He will set us in the right direction."** Slender Man said jumping down from the hillside his tentacles wrapping around Plasma's waist taking the Exo with him.

Slender Man landed on a Tree branch and set the guardian down beside him.

"And if he doesn't talk?"

 **"We will make him."** Slender Man said grimly.

"What about that dragon that took him?" Plasma asked as the two started into the forest. "Won't she try to stop us."

 **"Yes, she will try to kill us."** Slender Man said normally like it wasn't a big deal.

"And here I am without my light." Plasma murmured.

As the two made their way through the forest they only came across a few monsters. The few they that did turned tail and ran as soon as they spotted the tall faceless man in the suit. Even in the familiar forest Slender Man had a reputation as being one of the most deadly monsters on the planet.

However Slender Man knew that Tiamat could match his power if not exceed his. It was for this reason he brought along Plasma as he could provide range support while he fought her head on. But he would need to be careful as not to let Plasma get hit as Jonathan and his team would not be pleased with him.

Moreover Slender Man had to find Jonathan before the monsters in this place killed him. While Jonathan was powerful the revelation that they had lost their powers made chances of survival worse than what it already was. Luckily the news of their power loss had not spread, so for a time they would be save through their regulation.

Kaleigh took Linda to a angel base in a neighboring town, much to Linda's objection but with their powers gone they needed the protection until they could find a way to get them back. Worst case scenario they would have to be reincarnated as angels to get there powers back as the angels' source of power was very similar to Jonathan's and his team's power source.

Slender Man did not tell them that Artemis was hunting for them as that would cause unwanted unrest. But it was a problem that would need to be addressed once they retrieved Jonathan from this place.

Slender Man suddenly came to a stop. He put out his arm to stop plasma who was not looking where he was going resulting in him walking into Slender Man's arm.

"What's wrong?" Plasma asked looking up at the faceless man.

One of Slender Man's tentacles shot out going straight into one of the bushes in front of them. A female sounding yelp went up as the tentacle caught something in the bushes. Slender Man then pulled the person he caught out of the bush and held her in front of him.

The girl in question looked to be in her mid teens. She had long brown hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing clothing for camping but her clothes were relatively clean. The girl was trying to struggle out of the tentacle that was warped around her waist.

"Let me go!" She commanded still struggling but she was not going to get out of Slender Man's hold any time soon.

"I thought you said he was a guy." Plasma said looking at the girl in front of them.

 **"This is not the familiar master."** Slender Man said "eyeing" the girl. **"This must be one of his many apprentices."**

"Do you think she would know?" Plasma asked walking up to the girl.

 **"Child, you have no doubt herd of Tiamat. She has taken one of our friends and I know your master knows where he is."** Slender Man hissed at the teenage girl. **"Tiamat more than likely told your master to stay away from him, meaning he told you as well. You can either tell me where your master is so I can ask him, or you can tell me where my friend is right now."**

 **"And if not. I cAn ForCe thE aNsWEr oUt of yOU."**

"I-I'm not a-afraid of y-you." She stammered when Slender Man's voice changed.

"Uh dude, I think I might of found a general direction of where the boss is." Plasma said tapping Slender Man's Frame.

Slender Man turned to see a large blue dragon hovering just below the clouds looking down into a area a few miles away. Using his powers Slender Man forced the girl into unconsciousness.

 **"Now we know where to look."** Slender Man said dropping the girl and taking off in the direction of the blue dragon.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Plasma called running after him.

* * *

Artemis was frustrated, angry, and all around pissed off. She had been trying to track down the new faction but despite the search she did in the United States, Russia, Europe, and the area around Slender Man's forest she had yet to find any trace of them. She had use her chariot and flew around the different countries trying to sense anything similar to what that titan had, but so far she had turned up empty handed.

She was currently in Japan to see if she could find some kind of clue where these people were. It was like this faction had just popped into existence. If there were more of these titans she would be the one to bring them down. She would not fall prey to their powers again. She was the hunter not the hunted.

"Lady Artemis." One of her huntress said coming up behind her.

"Yes what is it?" She said in a somewhat harsh tone.

"I just wanted to let you know that we may have found a clue."

"Where?" Artemis turned to look at her.

"Alice was looking at a newspaper for the area when she came across this report." The huntress said handing her at the newspaper.

Artemis took the paper and began to read the report. The News report was about a child kidnapping, the culprit apparently being Hasshaku. Artemis was aware of this Youkai, she even fought her a few times but she always got away thanks to that teleporting ability of hers.

As she neared the bottom of the page her eyes widened. There was a picture of a warrior in full black body armor. But the thing that caught her attention was the chain and pole-arm was the same as the Titan that her brother killed. Her eyes darted back up to see where this had occurred. She quickly found that it had occurred in a town called Kuoh.

This was not too far away from here.

She smiled and looked at the huntress before her. "Well done, tell the others to gather their things we move right now."

The huntress nodded and dashed back into the camp. The hunters started to pack up with impressive speed, in a matter of minutes they were packed and ready to go. Artemis would have them by the end of the week. Of that she was certain.

* * *

And the problems keep stacking up! We'll see you guys next time.

Special thanks to my editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and remember don't forget to review for the love of God!


	18. Chased From Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to destiny nor Highschool DXD I only own my OCs.

(normal text = Slim Prime. Italic = ZoDiAcKiLlEr315)

"Hey guys-" Slim prime then ducks into cover once the readers launch their own attack at him.

"I know I know it's been a WHILE but here is the next chapter so let's put away all the deadly objects and talk about this."

No one puts away their weapon/energy orb.

"Hehehe how about some guest reviews ah."

1 Guest: "What are you on about? He has only lost one time."

EndMe: "Yup when you think about it guardians are OP."

3 Guest: " _He Might get a legendary weapon but I think we are saving that for a special occasion"._

Papascorch: " _Maybe they will make a appearance, maybe they won't, we'll see"._

Sairen Ray: _"We appreciate it, I've been helping him with editing and and he's been getting better"._

Mujahideen: "Well considering that their forces are split up it might take a while plus they would need some allies to help them".

" _That's enough reviews, now onto the story"._

* * *

Plasma was thrown against a tree, a part of his jaw was hanging from his face plate and his right arm missing, torn off by the creature they were fighting. His torso had many dents in it and a few punctures, at this point the only thing keeping him online was his tanky build.

Slender Man soon joined him by his side however he landed on his feet and slid to Plasma's side. Slender Man's suit was ruffed up but he had no signs of damage on his frame. He stood up using his right hand to remove the dust from his left shoulder while he stared down his opponent.

Said opponent stalked forward growling as she got closer. The dragon king reared back her head before shooting fire out from her mouth. The blue fire shot towards the two but was stopped dead in its tracks when Slender Man deployed a shield made from dark energy.

"Hey slender dude." Plasma said his jaw moving weird while sparking from the damage. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about EXO engineering."

Slender Man did not look at him as he was maintaining the shield that was stopping them from being burnt to a crisp. One could not see it, due to Slander Man's lack of a face, but he was grinding his teeth. Slender Man knew that Tiamat was powerful but this was ridiculous, he could feel his shield failing but Tiamat's breath attack was not this strong.

She was also not attacking blindly as most dragons were prone to, there was a strategy to her attacks. First, she led them into a trap by making him think that she would be keeping an eye on Jonathan when in truth she was looking at nothing. Second, she went after Plasma first somehow she knew that he had lost his Light and that he would be attacking at range. Once Plasma was rendered unable to fight she forced on him, keeping Slender Man in a constant state of retreat without giving him room to make his own attack.

Then there was the strength of her attacks. Slender Man had heard many stories about Tiamat's prowess in battle and he was estimating her strength when he compared her strength to his own. He thought himself on relative par with Tiamat but based on how this fight was turning out Tiamat was on a whole another power level then him. If things kept up as they were then Slender Man would be forced to retreat so Plasma could be repaired and he could rest.

Tiamat's fire cut off allowing Slender Man to drop his shields before falling to one knee.

 **"You are not strong enough to defeat me Slender Man."** Tiamat hissed to the Tall Man. **"I know you never leave your forest without good reason and since that thing-"**

"EXO!" Plasma called back.

 **"-Is with you I can only assume that you are here for my mate."** Tiamat finished glaring at Slender Man. **"You should know better than to steal from a dragon much less a dragon king!"**

'So she is at the point of viewing Jonathan as a one of her treasures, wunderbar.'Slender Man thought to himself as he stood up.

 **"And you should know then to force my friends into a forced mating."** The Tall Man hissed back letting his tentacles appeared from his back.

Tiamat bared her teeth at him before she charged bringing her front claws to bare on the two. Slender Man used his tentacles to catch Tiamat's claws as he could not simple dodge out of the way as Plasma could not move on his own.

The blue dragoness started to overpower Slender Man. Using one of his free tentacles Slender Man grabbed Plasma's broken body before he jumped away from Tiamat, letting go of her front claws in the process. Having no other option Slender Man decided it would be best to come back to look for Jonathan alone, as bringing Plasma did not turn out how he thought it would.

The Tall Man started to take large leaps away from Tiamat trying to put as much distance between him and the dragon as possible. However Tiamat was not about to let them go as she flew after them shooting fire at them as they retreated.

Slender Man dodged the incoming fire balls as they came at him, while he used his magic to make a portal. He did not have to pool his magic for long as a black portal opened behind him allowing the two to escape back to the human world.

* * *

Tiamat's wings extended bring her to a halt before she started to hover in place. A smile danced on the dragon king's face as she looked at the spot where the two thieves jumped into the portal. They thought that she would not notice when they entered the familiar forest.

Fools both of them.

She had a feeling that they were after her mate, her treasure, and as fate would have it she was right. Tiamat had set a trap for them by pretending to be watching her mate and they came right into her trap. She knew that robotic human was similar to her mate but not as powerful but even so he was the first one she targeted to be sure.

Once he was finished she focused on Slender Man keeping on him as she knew he was a ranged fighter when he fought someone of equal power. All she had to do was keep him in striking distance and occasionally throw an a attack or two at the robotic human to keep him off balance.

In the end they were forced to retreat, and with them gone she could focused on making her mate submit to her.

Speaking of.

Tiamat turned and started to fly towards her cave to think of some way to make her mate submit to her. She knew that the normal tactic for making mates submit to their dragon lovers would not work on her mate.

She could not really force him into it because as soon as he regain his powers he would try to run, it was simply in his nature. Tiamat would have to make him see that she was the only one for him and to do that she need to make him reliant on her, need her, seeker her above all else.

As the dragon king touched down at the entrance to her cave a thought entered her mind. She remembered when her mate took her wings before he healed her.

"Because I am a Titan I tore off your wings." Tiamat remembered her mate saying. "But because I am human I gave them back to you."

A smile appeared on the dragon's face.

 **"Because I am a dragon I had to beat you into submission."** Tiamat said as her body began to shine. "but because I am human I nurtured you back to health."

* * *

My senses slowly came back to me. I felt sick, like someone washed my entire body with muddy water then filled it with smoke. There was also a lingering feeling that felt similar to when I just got off the battlefield after a few days without a shower. It was probably an after effect of Mhyrixis' body joy ride, if I had to guess she must have used the powers of the Darkness to fight off the women.

Or massacred.

Around me were the bodies of the three creatures. Two of them were torn into two pieces and the last one had its arm in her throat and her head on backwards. I wasn't really shocked by the way they were killed. After seeing fallen massacre entire villages of humans I would admit that I came up with some… questionable ways of finishing off my enemies.

One of them was forcing their arms back into their bodies before I pulled their head off. Did I over do it? maybe. Do I regret doing any of it… not really. If I could do it again I would, I wasn't one to let shit like that go unpunished.

The pain I felt before was also gone Mhyrixis must have healed my body while she was in control. But while it did get me out of a bad situation I was not planning to let her take over my body again. Yes she was going to pout about it but I was not about to let that much darkness into my body without something to push back against it.

I started to walk back the way I was going before I was pulled back to the three creatures. My body was still stiff but I was moving much faster than I used to be. I need not encounter any other creatures after that. However that wasn't the only thing that happened once I got back. Once I got close to where my tree was out I smelt a familiar smell.

I quickened my pace to my tree only to stop in shock once I got close I felt my legs give out. The area around my tree was burned and the tree where I slept the first night in was but a charred shadow of itself. Sure I had yet to really bond to the sight but it was still the place where I started and the brought value to a guardian that lost it all.

I stood back up and slowly walked into the sight were the fire took place. I was no firefighter but I had some understanding of fire to know that it did not target specific areas. The fire only destroyed my tree and the area around it, nothing else was harmed, meaning that this fire was intended to only hit my base and my base alone.

I tried to find some evidence of the fire's starting point but the only thing I could find was along the edges of the area burned. My only guess was that those fire lizards wanted some revenge for beating on their friend like I did.

A snapping of a twig brought me to full alert. I spun around to face the direction of the sound to see an outline of a person coming into view. A few moments later a human looking woman stepped out of the forest line.

To say she was gorgeous did not do her justice. She had a perfectly carved body and a face that could make me melt just from staring at her for so long. The blue hair was a little off putting but the color was lost on me from just how it flowed down her body like a gentle river. Her eyes were a sky blue that I could easily get lost in.

Her breasts were also good sized, not so big that they looked unnatural but not small enough to go unnoticed in the slightest. Her walk also had a slight sway to it which drew attention to her rear. Damn I need a girlfriend and NOT a harem.

"Are you human?" She asked once our eyes made connect with one another. Traveler her voice was strong like a titan but soft at the same time.

"Yea I am." I said once I noticed I was staring. "I got dumped here yesterday."

Suddenly I found myself in the mystery girl's embrace. She was a head shorter than me and her hair smelt like a freshly baked pizza, don't ask me how she did this to her hair but hey I wasn't complaining. I also noticed she had an iron hug I felt my bones cracking as her hug got tighter.

"You got one hell of a hug there." I said after a few moments of the titan class hug.

She must have realized that she was hugging me tightly because she let go and backed off slightly but she still kept her arms on me.

"Sorry I just haven't come across another human in a long time." The lady said smiling .

"How long we talking?" I asked a tad bit surprised.

"What's today?"

"I have no idea." Because normally Sid was the one to keep track of that.

"Well from what I remember I have been stuck in this world for ten years." She said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Ten years?!" I yelled out surprised. "How old are you now?"

She pouted at me. "That's not a nice thing to ask a girl when you first meet her."

'It's not like we're on a date.' I thought to myself while looking at her with the "really" face.

"Well if we're going like that then I should ask for your name." I said trying to be polite.

"It's polite to introduce yourself first." She returned smugly.

I could almost feel my veins popping out in anger. 'Alright princess have it your way.'

"My name Jonathan Der Riese."

She smiled. "My name is Samantha."

I raised my eyebrow. "No last name?"

"I haven't had a need for it so i forgot it long ago." Samantha said carelessly.

Samantha then grabbed my arm and started to pull me along.

"Where are we going?" I said surprised that she was strong enough to pull me with no problem.

"We can't stay out here in the open, so we are going back to my home."

I should have questioned her further but at the moment all I could think about was getting to a safe place away from all these creatures. After all what could possibly go wrong? I mean it's not like it can get any worse.

...

...

I am now getting a feeling that I am boned beyond all rationality.

* * *

"So Tiamat has Jonathan, this will complicate things." Kaleigh said while standing at the dinner table with Slender Man, Lucas, and Linda.

Plasma was curtly lying on the couch with a lot of duct tape attached to him in various places. EXOs did have self repair functions but like humans it was relatively slow and could take a weeks before he was back to functioning condition again.

 **"Yes and she is willing to do anything to keep him to herself. At this point we will need more than just myself to beat her."** Slender Man said while taking a sip of his tea.

"Could we get support from the angels?" Lucas ask their own angel.

Kaleigh shook her head. "I would not count on it. As of now I don't think they would send one strong enough just to fight save one person. In fact the Seraphim might see it as an opportunity to bring Tiamat to our side."

"How repulsively bureaucratic." Locus sighed while he shook his head.

 **"I know some "people" who I can beat into helping me."** Slender Man added.

"Don't you mean persuade." Kaleigh asked a little confused.

 **"I know what I said."**

"There has to be something we can do." Linda insisted.

"Well if you can get our Light back then by all means please do so oh great hunter!" Lucas hissed getting tired of all of Linda's complaining.

Linda was taken aback by Lucas' outburst as he really talked to her like he just did. Seeing that Lucas hurt the young hunter Kaleigh went to her side to comfort her. It did not take Lucas long to realize his mistake.

"I'm sorry Linda, it's just… losing my Light and our leader has got me worked up. I am sorry for yelling at you." The team warlock said looking down.

Linda gently pushed Kaleigh away from her before making her way over to Lucas and giving him a hug.

"Apology accepted my friend." Linda said with a faint smile on her face.

 **"While that's all well and dandy we have things to do."** Slender man said pushing away from the table. **"I will acquire the help of those "people" I know, Kaleigh you need to try and get the support of the angels, Linda and Lucas you need to find a way to reactivate your powers."**

A spark came from the couch.

 **"And find a way to fix Plasma while you're at it."**

"The knowledge pertaining to the EXO's was lost during the Collapse only Plasma's Ghost can fix him, and he is not working right now." Lucas said crossing his arms.

 **"Then you best start to find a way to fix him, we will need all the help we can get to fight Tiamat."** The Faceless man then disappeared from sight.

"Easier said than done." Lucas remarked quietly.

"What if I supplied the light you need?" Kaleigh asked suddenly.

Both guardians looked at the angel with a bewildered face.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked before Lucas could.

"You said your Traveler is the source of your power, it gives you light." Kaleigh stated to which the guardians nodded. "My own powers are light based. If I were to send my light magic into you then maybe you could get your powers back."

"A good hypotheses but there is one problem with your logic." Lucas said arms crossed. "We need a consent source to maintain our powers the best you will do is give us our power for a few seconds before it fades again."

Kaleigh looked down clearly put off that she could do nothing to help her friends.

"But that gives me an idea." Lucas said summoning his ghost to his hand. He then held it out to Kaleigh. "Try to send your light into my ghost. If we can reactive him then that will increase our chances of survival."

Kaleigh took Lucas' ghost in her hand then placed her other hand over it. The angel closed her eyes and started to focus her magic into the small robot. Light shined from the openings in her hand causing the two guardians to shield their eyes from the bright light. After about thirty seconds the light started to die down.

Kaleigh removed her hand from the "dead" ghost and waited for something to happen. Suddenly the ghost started to twitch and its eye started to flicker. In a flash of motion the ghost shot into the air it was then the ghost's eye turn on fully.

The ghost looked around for a moment before speaking. "What happened?"

"Something has happened to the Traveler and our light has left our bodies." Lucas said walking up to his ghost. "Kaleigh here used her light magic to reactive you."

The ghost was quite for a moment. "Yes, it is coming back to me. The sudden lost of our light sent me into a "rebooting state"."

"So my ghost should turn back on soon?" Linda said hopefully.

"I think, but I am not sure." Lucas' ghost said before looking out the window. "Are we expecting people?"

"No." Kaleigh answered walking up to the window in front of the house only to have her eyes go wide by that she saw.

"TAKE COVER!" The angel yelled running to Plasma before letting her wings extend over him.

Instincts took over as Linda tackled Lucas, the two landing behind the kitchen counter. Arrows started to come through the house landing all over the floor. The volley let up a few moments later but the house was filled with arrows and the ground was filled with the parts of broken vases and other household objects. The ground was littered with arrows most of which were sticking up.

Linda and Lucas both came up from behind the counter. Both of them untouched from the volley of arrows. The two made their way over to Kaleigh only to stop and look on in shock of what they saw. Kaleigh had over thirty arrows sticking out of her body and wings.

The two guardians move over to her and tried to help the injured angel to her feet, while doing their best to avoid pressing the arrows deeper into her body. Once she was up Linda got under her arm to keeper her up. Kaleigh's wings slowly faded from sight causing the arrows in her wings to fall to the ground.

"We need to move!" Lucas ordered picking up Plasma and throwing him over his shoulder.

Lucas took the lead and Linda followed behind him. Another volley of arrows hit the house causing the two guardians to move fast but even then they were still stuck by a few arrows. One caught Linda in her thigh while Locus got two in his back. However the arrows in Locus' back were soon pushed out of his body as if they were never there.

When the group made it to the back door Lucas kicked down the door and started forward. Now being in the middle yard the group started for exit that led to the forest. The sound of the front door being broken down registered in Linda's ears causing her to tell Lucas that their attackers were in the house.

Lucas picked up the pace and Linda started to move faster causing Kaleigh to grunt in pain as the arrows in her body moved. The group soon made it to the gate that led to the back woods however this door had a metal lock on it. It did not take long to get through it as Lucas shot the lock with his sidearm.

The sound drew the attention of their attackers and they soon found more arrows coming at them. Despite her wounds Kaleigh lifted her hand and created a magical shield to block the arrows. Kaleigh's arm soon fell however and the shield dropped as her arm went limp again.

Lucas opened the gate before turning at shooting his side arm in the same duration in which the arrows came. Once Linda and Kaleigh passed them he turned and followed them out. The distance between the house and the tree line was short and the group soon made it to the woods. However their pursuers were still on their tail.

"Can your ghost get one of our ships to pick us up?" Linda called as they moved through the forest.

"Yes I can." Lucas' ghost replied before going silent.

Suddenly a girl no older than ten jumped out in front of them and shot an arrow into Lucas' leg causing the Awoken to fall to one knee. Before Lucas could return fire the girl ran back into the bushes. She was soon followed by another girl looking eight who shot an arrow in Linda's leg however the shot only grazed the young hunter.

Linda drew her hand cannon and fired at the girl who shot her only to miss as she dived back into the greenery. Soon another jumped out from behind them while she passed them overhead she shot Linda in her foot the arrow going through her foot and lodging itself into the ground.

Now Linda was stuck.

It was at this time that the group found themselves surround by a bunch of young girls in silver clothing. They all had arrows nocked and pointing at them. One of the girls approached them the leader from the way she was walking to them.

"I'm only going to ask this once." The silver eyed girl said. "Where is your base of operations."

Lucas glared at her. "I don't know that you're talking about."

The girl slapped the awoken across his face causing him drop Plasma.

"You are not human and the maiden carries the angel who recovered your comrade's body. Tell me where your main base is or you will join your comrade in the underworld." The girl threatened.

'Our starship has just left the hanger and is within transmat range.' Lucas' ghost reported.

The warlock smiled before he looked up at the girl. "You have won this round but our leader will return."

Lucas then drew his side arm and shot the girl point blank in her torso. The Guardians and Kaleigh were transmitted on to the rising starship before it shot off into the sky, leaving a shocked goddess and her hunters behind.

* * *

"And I am finished, now let's put the pitchforks away ok readers"

Special thanks to my Editor: ZoDiAcKiLlEr315

God bless and for the love of God stop punching holes in my floor.


	19. Bad News Guys

Hey guess it is with great sadness I have to inform you all that I lost two whole chapter for this story due to a power serge while I was in a coffee store working on this story. In light of this I do not have I in me to rewrite those chapters and i will be ending this story.

Yes yes I know this is one of my top stories and a lot of you want to know that happens so i will tell you. (If any one of you want to make a spin off or a continuation of this story then by all means go ahead i will not stop you.)

Basically tiamat goes on to trick Destiny Slim into come with her into one of her many homes, over time Destiny Slim starts to suspect something is up and started to look into the "Human" he is with. Sid reactivates and helps Slim find out that its Tiamat is. Tiamat confess to Slim but he kinda lets her down easily but she is not going for it, and tries to force him to mate with her... nugg nugg wink wink. Slender Man then shows up with his "Friends" and he saves slim and then escapes with them. Slim then regroups with the rest of his team and they go into hiding within a Angel base.

Artemis catches up the guardians and attackes the Angel's base in Japan. Fight ensues and Lucas is killed by Artemis. In a fit of rage Slim tells Mhyrixis to become the source of his power to he can avenge Lucas. Slim turns into a form of dark guardian and fights Artemis destroying her form forcing her hunters to retreat. With Lucas' death still fresh in his mind Slim lunches a full on assault on Olympus. With Mhyrixis granting slim more of her power Slim fights Zues beating him and forces him not leave them alone. Tiamat also joins slim's team after this saying that she would do anything to gain Slim's affection.

It is at this time the Excalibur fragments arch happened and Slim ends up fighting that one guy they fight at the end of that arch. Soon after the biblical factions meet to discuses peace and those one guys attack. When Vali switches sides Slim joins the fight, during the fight the Traveler is freed and Slim regains his powers. After the battle the serving guardians start to fade as the Traveler calls them back to their own world. Sad goodbyes are said as the guardians are summoned by to the Traveler.

So yeah that's pretty much the jist of what happens in this story. I would like to thank you all for your support thought this stories life and don't worry Destiny Slim will return.


End file.
